Our New Life
by Lilly Demoncieur-Cullen
Summary: What if Rosalie and her best friend found each other two years after Rosalie's presumed death, would Rosalie be happier with her new vampire life? Original pairings except for Lilian and Matthew. Maybe the rating will change later on.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know their names that SM gave them I made them up).  
**

 **Prologue**

 _I knew Rosalie Hale since we were toddlers in kindergarten, we had become close friends right away. Now sixteen years later, Rose vanished out of my life. Rose had left my home late that evening, after spending the day with me, talking about her upcoming wedding with the most eligible bachelor in town, Royce King. I knew the man too, but never particularly liked him, actually I didn't trust him at all. Now I'm here to mourn at my best friends funeral. They had found her in a huge pool of blood on the street, they were too late to save her life. I was distraught by her loss. I watched them lowering her coffin into the ground, and mourned some more, not knowing that I would be next in line to be found left for dead on the exact same spot as Rose was. The only thing I knew at this point about Rose's death was that she was attacked by someone, who had hoped that she would give up her money and jewelry easily. But he was wrong, she had put up a fight, unfortunately she was the one whose life was taken, aside from her jewelry and money. Honestly I felt guilty, I should have offered her to stay over, because it was late in the evening, but since I knew she wouldn't accept that offer, I let her go home alone._

 **A/N; I hope you liked it. I will update again soon.** **Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter One:Two Years Later

**Disclaimer:** **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know their names that SM gave them I made them up).  
**

 **Chapter One: Two Years Later**

Today I had planned to visit Rose her parents, we still visited each other to find some comfort. Her parents and I had never processed her death. The last two years on the day of her funeral we would visit her grave together, and lay down some beautiful flowers which represented her beauty. When I visited they would comfort me like I was Rose's sister and their daughter, but I knew I wasn't and they knew too. I could never replace Rose, I was nowhere near her in beauty. I silently cried. "I hope you don't mind if I visit my uncle's grave, don't you?" I asked Rose's mother Kathrine. "Oh dear, I wouldn't mind at all. Just go we'll find you, my dear." she answered my question. Silently I walked toward my uncle's grave. Twenty years ago, when he was seventeen he died of Spanish Influenza. My mother still felt guilty about it, she was the only one in the family who didn't get infected so she survived the epidemic. Silently I mourned about my uncle Edward. In the corner of my eyes I saw Rose's parents walking towards me, when they finally reached me her father put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I smiled thankfully.

In silence we walked through the graveyard to the entrance and left this horrible place. Everytime we did this we tried to make the best out of it and walked to the park. Where we ate something and talked about our memories of Rose. They were nice memories, when we finally arrived at Rose's home we walked in. While we were there we heard, that Royce also had died. It looked like he was attacked by some kind of animal, which was strange because he was found in a hotel room. It scared me a bit though, I looked at the time and saw it was time for me to leave and walk home. I declined her father's offer to take me home, as I always did. As fast as I could I walked home, but stupidly enough I always stopped at the very spot where they had found Rose's lifeless body. I heard footsteps coming near me it scared me, so I turned around to walk home. Before I could move I heard a menacing voice. "It's your fault that Royce died! You send someone or something to kill him!" the voice screamed at me. "I…I… I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

I was afraid and couldn't move, my body just wouldn't let me. Before I could do something to protect myself I felt something painful between my ribs. I was stabbed, I felt the blade rushing out of the wound and before I knew it I was stabbed again and I let out a bloodcurdling scream, before my head touched the ground, everything went black. I still felt the blade rushing in and out of my body. I felt the blood drain from my body and then the stabbing stopped suddenly, if they were startled by something. "This is for Royce!" were the last words I heard before I fainted because of my blood loss.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

I was walking home in a human pace, when I heard bloodcurdling screams and smelled the blood. I followed the scent of the blood and I found another girl left for dead on the street. It felt familiar and I looked for the streetsign, then it slowly hit me. This was the exact same place as where I found Rosalie Hale. I picked up the girl and rushed home, I had to change her before it was too late. Later I would take of care a fake body that looked like her to place it there and call it in. When I came home Edward came rushing down the stairs to help me with the lifeless girl. We did put her on the table in my study room which was also used as a doctors practice. When she lied down comfortably I sank my teeth in her neck. I bit her several times to make sure the venom would spread faster. "Edward, get Matt for me please, I want him to be with her while I'm away to take care of the rest so her parents can have a proper funeral for her." I said softly. Edward left the room and arrived shortly after with my other son, Matt. She looked horrible so I asked softly if Rose could help them washing her up, I knew she could resist human blood by now.

Before I knew it Rose was also in the room and started to wash her up with care. "I'm leaving now, I have to take care of a body that looks just like her and call it in." I said to my children. They nodded silently and I left. I searched a body that matched her looks and height, and put it there before I called the police I made sure that she had exactly the same stab wounds like the girl I found. I called for the police and told them I found a body, since I was a doctor they would have me examine her death. When they finally arrived I did as I was asked and determined her cause of death. "She was stabbed to death, I think she died about twelve hours ago." I said to the policemen, and they took care of it further on. I heard one of them mention her name, he had known her and her parents. "She's the daughter of Henry Demoncieur and Isabelle Demoncieur – Masen. It's Lilian Demoncieur." he said to his colleagues. I recognized the maiden name of the girl's mother, but I couldn't place it. I ran through my mind to find the person I knew who also had Masen as surname, when it suddenly hit me. "Edward." I whispered. This girl I found left for dead was Edward's niece. Suddenly I remembered Rosalie's story, she also had mentioned the girls name Lilian. "Was this her best friend?" I whispered again.

I bid the policemen goodbye and left for home. It was a couple of miles to my house and when I was nearly there I heard again those bloodcurdling screams. The change had begun. Softly I entered the house and whispered Rose's and Edward's names. As soon as I said them, they joinend me. I saw the pain in Rose's face, she had recognized the girl. I sighed. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was your best friend, until I heard her name when the policemen were talking about her and her parents." I said comforting when I pulled her in a comforting hug. "So…so it's really Lilian Demoncieur?" she asked sobbing in my arms. I nodded, knowing she felt it. I saw the questioning look on Edward's face when he heard the surname of Lilian. I felt sorry for both of them. _I'm so sorry Edward, but the girl I found is your niece_ I thought to him. I saw his jaw drop. "I recognized the name Demoncieur, my older sister Isabelle was married to a Demoncieur, but I didn't know she had a child, when I got ill." he said. I sighed again. "Edward, son. She's Isabelle's daughter." I said with a painfull voice. If he could cry he would have been crying a river by now and I pulled him in a hug too.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I heard a soft voice talking to me. He said everything would be alright and that pain would be over soon. I felt like I was burning through my vaines and let out a bloodcurdling scream. "Carlisle is home." the soft voice told me. The only thing I could hear was his beautiful voice and how he tried to comfort me while I was in so much pain. However I didn't understand this at all. Was I in heaven, well it wasn't likely because of the pain burning through my vaines, so I had to be in hell. I was sure of it. _Where am I, who are these people who are talking to me and comforting me?_ I wondered. "Edward is coming upstairs, with Carlisle and Rosalie." the soft voice told me. Before I knew it I heard someone answer the questions that I was thinking about. "I'm Edward Masen Cullen. And the man who brought you here, is my adoptive father, Carlisle Cullen. The girl who was washing you is Rosalie Hale, and the man who is talking to you is Matthew O'Donnell Hale." another velvet voice told me. The names rushed through my mind when it slowly became clear, this couldn't be true. _Wait a minute, he can't be uncle Edward, he died twenty years ago of Spanish influenza, and Rosalie was found dead on the street two years ago, this can't be possible._ I thought. I heard someone chuckle. _Oh great, they're laughing at me, because I'm in hell and in pain._ I thought sarcastically before I let out another bloodcurdling scream.

The boy who was talking to me to comfort me was stroking my hand and I felt something strange. I actually felt comfortable with it. I didn't know how long I was lying here but the pain felt less burning. I felt it crawl to my heart, my heartbeat accelerated en eventually slowed down before it stopped. The pain vanished and I tried to breathe. "You're done. You can open your eyes." said the boy who's name was Matthew. I opened my eyes and was baffled with what I saw. Everything looked so clearly now, better than I could remember. I could see every little detail there was. "Where am I?" I asked in a voice I barely recognized as my own. "You're still in New York, at our home." Another voice said, I recognized it as the one I heard before Matthew ever talked to me. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, I found you left for dead on the street. It actually felt like déjà vu." Carlisle told me. I looked puzzled to the man who was speaking to me. "Well, exactly two years before I found you, I found someone, who I think you know very well at the exact same spot." Carlisle told me. Now I was just confused, he found two years ago someone I knew very well. Then it slowly hit me. "Rosalie…" I whispered and I started sobbing. Before I knew it I thought I heard a familiar voice, but it sounded like bells. I searched the room to find out from which person it came, when I saw a girl who exactly looked like my deceased best friend, but prettier. "Rosalie…" I whispered again. The girl nodded.

She walked slowly towards me, when I heard a voice that somehow knew the answers to my thoughts. "I think you want to know what happened, don't you?" he asked and I nodded again, while Rosalie pulled me in a hug, like she had missed me. I hugged her back, I've really had missed her. "Well, I found you left for dead on the street, like I mentioned before. You were stabbed, badly. I Picked you up and brought you here. I am the one who changed you, to what you are right now." Carlisle said. I looked puzzled and found his eye color very intriguing, they were a golden-brown color. I looked to the other faces. Edward seemed to have the same golden-brown eyes as Carlisle did, so did Matthew and Rose. "What am I, and most importantly what are you?" I asked curiously. "You're a vampire, and we are too." said Rosalie bitterly. I fell out in hysterical laughter. "You're joking right?" I asked Rose seriously. She shook her head, I stiffened. "But how come your eyes are completely golden-brown?" I asked. "We're vegetarian vampires, we only live of animal blood. That's why our eyes are golden-brown, yours will be golden-brown within a year." Carlisle explained to me.

I was absolutely shocked by what I've had heard. Rosalie looked just as stunning as before. No, she looked more stunning than ever, like her beauty was enhanced since her change. I was wondering how it was possible that she looked like before she had 'died'. _She must have looked as horrible as I did when Carlisle found her._ I wondered. "Yes, Rose did look as horrible as you did when Carlisle found you. But you are looking great too, now you've changed." Edward answered my wonderings. I wanted to know how it was possible that he knew what I was wondering, and thinking because I didn't say anything. "How come you know the exact answer to the things I'm thinking about in my mind?" I asked Edward. "Well, I'm a mind reader. That's my gift. And since we're family I think you're gifted too, but what your gift would be I don't know." he told me, as I tried to recall an old picture of my uncle at mom's house. This guy looked exactly like him, but again much prettier than I remembered from pictures. "But how do you know we're family?" I asked suspiciously. Edward chuckled. He did know more about me than I did and that frustrated me. "Well, your mother, Isabelle Demoncieur-Masen, is my sister." Edward said proudly. My jaw dropped, while I stared at him in shock. Then it hit me. "Uncle Edward!" I cried happily when I jumped up and ran towards him to hug him. Rosalie looked puzzled as did Matt. I saw Carlisle send a look to Rose and Matt and after that they all left the room, except for Edward.

We both sat down at the table and talked for a long time. He explained everything to me about the vampire life and how he ten years ago had rebelled against Carlisle, and eventually how Carlisle found Matt in a pool of blood a couple of hours after Edward was found. He didn't tell me Matt's story exactly but I knew I would hear about it eventually. "I want to see how I look." I said softly. He took me by the hand and walked me towards the mirror. I looked stunning and could recognize my human features underneath this beauty. I smiled when I saw that both our hair was bronze. I could see some matching features at both our faces. "I look stunning, and I recognize some family features in both of us." I said smiling, when he nodded. "Carlisle told me, you had exactly the same green eyes as I had when he was my doctor." Edward said suddenly. "How is your throat feeling?" he asked. Suddenly I felt it burn. "Yes, I thought so, you're thirsty. We need to hunt." he said and dragged me downstairs.

"You two are going on a hunt?" I heard Carlisle ask. Edward and I nodded. "Just be careful you two." he said smiling. When we were a mile or two further I could still hear Carlisle tell Rose that she could join me on my next hunt. We ran through the forest before Edward suddenly stopped me. "What do you hear, and smell?" he asked softly. I took a whiff and I heard some deer grazing a couple of miles away from us, I could hear their heartbeat. It smelled weird, suddenly I smelled another scent and heard something like a growl. I looked upwards and spotted a mountain lion. Before it jumped on a deer I caught it out of the air and I sank my teeth in it. Content I drained the animal of it's blood and tried to smell some other animals to feed on.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I saw my niece catching the mountain lion right out of the air and I couldn't be anything more than proud of her. She quickly drained the animal before she went on for something else. Quickly after that we found a herd of deer which she jumped and drained at least two of them. I followed suit and drained two of the males of the herd. She looked up when she was done and satisfied her thirst. When I was done I took a look at Lilly and saw to my surprise she didn't spill a drop of blood on her clothes, she got from Rose. "Are you fully satisfied?" I asked proudly. She nodded. "Come, I'll take you home." I said, and together we ran home. I couldn't keep up with her. _And I thought I was fast, but damn, she's way faster than me._ I was proud of her, it was clear she had some things of me, even though she was my niece. We both seemed to be fast runners. When we finally reached home I heard Rose scream at Carlisle. Lilly stopped instantly and looked afraid. "What's going on in there?" she asked.

"I think Rose didn't like it that she wasn't the one who took you on your first hunt, she would have loved to teach you." I explained. I read out her thoughts that she was feeling sorry for her friend that her uncle had to teach her instead of her friend. "Don't feel guilty, Lilly. Rose will understand eventually. And I knew Carlisle wouldn't allow it anyway. He wanted to give us time to get to know each other, since we've never met before and we're family." I said. Lilly nodded accepting and we walked inside. As if on call Matt appeared out of the living room to give us a warm welcome. "Welcome home, Edward, Lilian." he said, with his eyes locked on my niece. I growled a warning. Lilly couldn't stop staring at him and I sighed before dragging her away from him. I heard Carlisle chuckle and Rose was chuckling too, the fight between them was forgotten. Before we could reach the stairs Rose came trashing down and dragged Lilly away from me. I grinned, finally Rose was coming round and happy.

That reminded me, now that Lilly was doing girl talk with Rose, I could have a talk with my adoptive brother Matt. "Matt, can I have a word with you?" I asked formally. He nodded and I took place at the couch beside him. "I don't know what you want from Lilly, but don't ever dare to think inappropriate things about her, or you'll have to deal with me." I said warningly to him while I let out a menacing growl. He nodded. "I think she's very pretty." he admitted. I knew neither him or me seemed to be Rosalie's mate. Well I certainly wouldn't be Lilly's mate, so I had a feeling that it could be Matt. He wouldn't leave her side, when she was changing. I already found out that she wasn't my mate when I touched her lifeless body when Carlisle came home with her. Carlisle also didn't seem to have found his mate yet. "Did you feel a spark, when you touched her?" I asked him curiously. He nodded again. "But I'm not sure, if she felt it too." he finally explained. I nodded, I understood his doubt about this. "I understand. But for now, let her get used to this life and catching up with Rose. They haven't seen and talked to each other for two years." I said with a smile.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, soon a new chapter!** **Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter Two:Sparks And A New Vampire

**Disclaimer:** **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know their names that SM gave them I made them up).  
**

 **Chapter Two: Sparks and A New Vampire**

 **Lilly POV**

I stood there just staring at Matt when he welcomed Edward and me home. I just couldn't stop staring at him, which looked like if he also couldn't stop staring. I snapped out of my staring when I heard a low growl next to me. I jumped a bit, and soon found out it was my uncle who had growled at Matt, I looked at my uncle quizzically but before he answered he dragged me away from Matt. I still didn't know what was going on, before I could even ask I heard Carlisle and Rosalie chuckle upstairs, that soon was followed by a trashing sound that was made by Rose when she came rushing down the stairs and dragged me upstairs away from my uncle and Matt.

"Rose, what are you doing?" I asked. She grinned and pushed me into her room towards the bed. "Sit, we need to catch up. I want to know everything about what I've missed over the last two years!" she beamed. I sat down on the bed and scanned the room. It was beautiful, it represented Rose perfectly. "Well, actually… You didn't miss that much. I regularly visited your parents, they were still treating me if I was their daughter, like they always did. The last two years we visited your grave together at the day of your funeral. Like last year I also visited my uncle's grave. We tried to make the best of it and made it a day out. But this year it ended different of course." I said sadly. She nodded. "I saw you at my funeral." she blurted out. I looked at her in shock. "But how? That's impossible." I said shocked. She shook her head. "Funerals are always five days after someone died. And me changing took two days, just like yours, because Carlisle bit us multiple times." she said smiling and I nodded. "Wait, you actually did miss something. Your ex fiancé seemed to be murdered by some kind of animal." I said. I saw a strange sparkle in her eyes when it hit me. "It was you, wasn't it?" I asked in awe. She nodded silently with a vicious smile on her face. "But why?" I asked a bit scared.

"As you know, I was walking home from my fun day at your house. When I stumbled against a drunk Royce King and his friends, who were also drunk. He dragged me to them, to meet them and tried to kiss me, when I told him to stop and that I would see him the day after when he was sober. Well… As you know that didn't happen. They raped me one by one and did hit me, after I wasn't moving anymore and finally had stopped screaming they left me for dead on the street, that was when Carlisle found me. He smelled the blood and he took me home, where he thought he was saving me. Actually he did after all, now I have my best friend back." she said with a little smile, I could do nothing more than nod. "But I've got my revenge after all. Saving Royce for last, to let him know I was coming for him. And well what happened when I finally found him, you already know." she ended her story with me nodding. "I always knew he wasn't trustworthy." I said eventually. She nodded and had a questioned look on her face. "Oh of course, you want to know what exactly happened to me that horrific night don't you?" I asked. She nodded interested. "Well I was walking home, after I declined your father's offer to bring me home. And as usual I stopped at the place where they had found you, and I was attacked. Someone was screaming it was my fault that Royce had been murdered, that I had sent something or someone to kill him. I honestly didn't know what he was talking about, when I felt a knife being stabbed between my ribs, I just couldn't move and before I could protect myself he kept on stabbing me. The last words I heard before I fainted were: 'This is for Royce!' and well the rest of it you already know." I ended my story. She looked in disbelieve when she heard I 'died' on the exact same spot as she did. "Did you recognize him?" she asked, I shook my head in reply. "But it was obvious he seemed to be a friend of Royce's or family." I said.

"Rose?" I asked her. She hummed in reply. "Do you know why Matt is always staring at me as if I am the most astonishing thing in the world?" I asked her. She giggled, and looked at me with a smile, she already knew something I didn't. "While you and Edward were hunting I talked a bit with Matt, and he told me he felt a spark the instant he touched your hand, during your change. But he didn't know if you felt it too." she explained. I couldn't recall a spark during my change but I remembered a strange feeling. "I didn't feel a spark but I felt something weird, when I was completely burning." I said. She nodded and a weird twinkle appeared in her eyes. I wondered what was going on in her head when I heard my uncle shouting from downstairs. "Don't even think about it Rose!" he shouted. "Don't even think about what?" I asked Rose. "Damn you, mind reading uncle of hers." she growled. I chuckled, I still needed to get used to my uncle's gift. "I was thinking to let you and Matt shake hands to try out if you would feel that spark. But Edward is so protective of you he wouldn't let that happen." she said eventually. I could understand why Edward was so protective, but I was an adult now so it kind of irritated me.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I was wondering if I could convince Carlisle to let Lilly go and watch her funeral, like Rose did with hers. Well, I couldn't do more than try, could I? I would join her, and I knew Rose would join us as well. I stood up and walked to Carlisle's study. I knocked before I entered. "Carlisle, I wanted to ask you something." I said. He nodded to let me know I had his attention. "Well, I was wondering if it was possible for Lilly, to attend her funeral, like Rose did two years ago. Rose and I will be there with her?" I asked. He looked at me, knowing that Rose and Lilly were hunting together at this moment. "I think she would like to, but make sure she's fed well before you three leave that day. Oh, I would think it's fair as Matt took her that night and morning for a hunt." Carlisle said, while I growled but I accepted it. "When are you planning to hunt with Lilly?" I asked curiously. "I don't know, I think I will take her for a hunt when all three of you had alone time hunting with her." he said smiling.

I nodded and left the room. Matt was playing the violin when I came downstairs so I walked to my piano and joined in. A moment later Carlisle came rushing down the stairs, bid us a short goodbye and left in a hurry. It was clear there was a emergency he needed to attend. "But Rose, mountain lions are way better!" I heard my niece state. "No they're not! Deer are way more delicate." Rose backfired. I chuckled, who had thought my niece would be so much like me, if it came to hunting animals. "Mountain lions!" "No Deer!" "Mountain lions!" "No deer! You're so like Edward!" I heard them bickering. Matt and I both stopped playing when they came in bickering about what to hunt. I looked at him and we both seemed to find this very amusing. "Welcome home Rose, Lilly." I said. "How was your hunt?" Matt asked eagerly. They both stopped bickering and looked at us. "Thank you uncle Edward. My hunt was good, thank you Matthew." Lilly replied. Rose replied the same while Lilly seemed to have spotted me at a piano. In a hurry she moved towards me and almost threw me of the bench in excitement.

I was in awe when she started playing, she played beautifully and was soon joined by Matthew on his violin. I looked at Rose and she seemed to be as surprised as I was about Lilly playing the piano. Soon she joined in with her harp. I listened to the beautiful music they were producing when I suddenly picked up Carlisle's thoughts. _Need to save her, I have to save my love_ was rushing through his mind. I was surprised, Carlisle finally found his mate. I rushed to the door and opened it, to let him in. He rushed through the door and ran upstairs, I followed him in a hurry in case he needed help. As soon as I entered the room he looked at me, terrified. "As soon as I start the transformation you call your sister and wash Esme up. I'll stay with her while she's changing." he informed me, before he sank his teeth in her. As soon as it happened I called for Rose.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

Matt, Rose and I were playing music when I suddenly heard my uncle's voice shouting. "Rose!" he shouted. Instantly Rose stopped playing and rushed upstairs, when she heard I was following her, she shook her head. I knew I had to stay downstairs and wait for them to get back. I continued playing Claire de Lune, while Matthew joined me on his violin. I completely got lost in music and I didn't heard Edward and Rose come downstairs until I felt someone sitting down next to me and joined me on the piano. I looked up and saw my uncle, I smiled and we played together while Rose joined in again on her harp. When we were finished Edward cleared his throat as if he wanted to say something.

We all looked at him waiting patiently. "Carlisle found his mate. Esme, she will be our adoptive mother from the moment she wakes up." he told us. I nodded, followed by Rose and Matt. "Rose, Lilly, Matt. I also wanted to tell you guys something." he said next. I looked puzzled just like Rose and Matt. "Lilian, you will be attending your funeral in two days. Rose and I will join you. To make sure you're well fed you have to go and hunt tomorrow night, you will be joined by Matt." he explained, and said the last part with a low growl. I observed the growl. "Why are you always growling when it comes to Matthew and me?" I asked curiously. He seemed baffled, but didn't answer. "To be honest uncle Edward, I don't like your growling a bit, it makes me scared of you." I said next, hoping he would finally answer.

"Walk with me." Was the only thing he said, I did as I was told and followed him. While Rose seemed to know what she needed to do and started playing the harp again and soon was joined by Matt's violin. "Well, are you planning on telling me anything?" I asked sharply when I looked mad at him. I saw him stepping back a bit and I felt a touch of fear coming from him. "Well…" he started. "Spit it out, Edward!" I growled at him, founding myself shocked over the fact I did growl to him myself. Soon after I felt guilty, I never was rude to someone older than me. I even never called uncle Edward, just by his name, I always started with uncle. "Well… I don't like it one bit that he seems to be interested in you, ever since he felt that spark. And I know you didn't felt anything like that, because your pain was more prominent than other things. And I know you're an adult now, and technically two years older than me, but I still have the feeling that I need to protect my little niece." he explained. I was touched by his explanation and accepted it. I actually felt his protectiveness coming from him and I was shocked and puzzled, was this normal? "Uncle Edward? Why can I feel your fear and protectiveness, is this normal, can Rose or Matt feel that to?" I asked curiously. Suddenly I felt a huge amount of proud washing over me.

"I think you discovered your gift, little niece." he said. I looked questioned at him. "What do you mean by discovered my gift?" I asked. "Well you can feel emotions and even things others would feel, like pain." he explained. There was a horrifying scream and a burning pain washed over me. It felt like I was changing all over again. Edward seemed to have observed it and dragged me away calling for Matt. He knew Rose should be needed here to dress up Esme in the end. Matt came rushing to us wondering what was going on. "What's wrong? Is she hurt?" he asked in panic. "No, no don't worry about Lilly, Matt. She's an empathic. She can feel exactly what Esme is going through right now, we need to get her away from here and I want you to stay with her until I get back." Edward said, while they dragged me away from the house into the woods, until Edward saw that my face was clearing up and I was able to talk again. "I'm fine, uncle Edward. I don't feel anything. Except for the fact that both of you are worried like hell." I told him. Both Edward and Matt chuckled. I knew they both were relieved that I was fine after all. "Can we go back now?" I asked Edward. He shook his head. "No, until Esme's transformation is completed, you need to stay here. I have to go back for a short amount of time to inform Carlisle about your gift, I'll be back soon. Stay here with Matt." he said firmly and I nodded disappointed.

While Edward rushed back home, I tried to figure out what to do in the meantime while Esme was changing, since I couldn't play the piano or talk to Rose. "What about, getting to know each other?" Matt stated. _Oh well, it's better than to do nothing and just sit here._ I thought and I heard Matt chuckle. "You're right, it's much better than do nothing and just sit here." he repeated my own thoughts. "So how old are you?" I asked him interested. Then I realized what just had happened. "Wait, what? Don't answer that question just yet! You're a mind reader too?" I asked in awe. He nodded and chuckled. "It's not that funny, Matthew. It's not funny at all!" I replied his chuckle. "Two mind readers in one house, my thoughts aren't save anymore, let alone those of Rose, Carlisle or Esme." I said. He nodded in agreement. "Well, I don't want to burst your bubble, but my gift is a bit different from your uncle's." he said eventually. I looked at him curiously. "I can turn it off myself, so when I'm at home I won't hear everyone's thoughts because I want to give everyone their privacy." he explained, while I nodded in appreciation. We talked a bit more until I heard Edward's footsteps drumming on the floor, he was on his way back.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

 _What the hell is going on with me!_ I thought anxiously while a men who's name was Carlisle tried to comfort me. "You're going to be alright my love." he said to me. I had to admit it really did comfort me. I felt a strange spark the instant he touched me to pick me up. I know for sure he felt it too. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain, my love." he said. I wished I could talk, but I could nothing more than scream bloodcurdling screams. I heard a door open and close and I heard another velvet voice. "Carlisle, I need to tell you something." the voice said. "Tell me, Edward." Carlisle said. The boy seemed to be a bit nervous, because he was walking up en down the room. "I think Lilly discovered her gift, Carlisle. I think she's an empathic." he said.

"How did you find out?" Carlisle asked. The boy named Edward stopped pacing. "The instant Esme screamed I saw the pain Esme felt running through Lilly's face. And I know Lilly recognized the pain she was feeling from Esme." he explained. "Matthew and I immediately took her to the forest, she couldn't bare going through it again." Edward ended his story. I immediately felt sorry for the girl, that would become my adoptive daughter like Carlisle explained to me earlier. "I'm glad you took her away, I don't want her to go through this again either." Carlisle said. In an instant I remembered what Carlisle told me about his son Edward, he was a mind reader. _Please Edward, tell Lilian I'm sorry. Will you tell her that for me?_ I asked mentally. "I will, Esme." Edward replied to me. I thanked him and I heard him leaving the room. I knew from Carlisle that Lilian was Edward's niece. So I knew he was going to stay with her. "Edward's now explaining Rosalie, what's going on with Lilian, when he's done she will come upstairs and change your clothes, I won't be far away from you, my love." Carlisle told me. The minute he stopped talking the door opened and Rosalie came in.

* * *

 **Rosalie POV**

"I'm here to change your clothes." I said to Esme. While I undressed her I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, you really need to hunt. I'll stay with her. I promise." I said. I dropped her clothes at the floor and took the purple colored dress I chose for her and put it on her. "No, I'll go with Esme as soon as she's awake." Carlisle answered. I knew this one was coming. I sighed. "But you need to check up on Lilly." I tried again, while Esme let out an agonizing scream. Soon this was over, just a couple of hours. "Edward is staying with her. Would you mind and tell him that the change is almost done? I think it just might take another hour or two." he replied absently. I sighed again. "Soon the pain is over, Esme. I'll go and find them then." I said and left the room. As soon as I left the house I felt better. The screams were agonizing and a perfect reminder of Lilly's change and my own. I ran through the woods searching for my siblings and best friend. "We're here." I heard Matt and Edward shouting together. I wondered since when Matt could hear what I was thinking. I followed their voice and found them pretty quickly. "Since when can you hear thoughts?" I asked directly at Matt. "I was able all along, but I never listen at home." he replied, I nodded. "I only came to inform you the transformation will soon be over. Give or take an hour or two." I said. They all three nodded. I turned around and ran back home. Soon followed by my siblings.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

I really wished I could touch Lilian again, but since Edward was around I wasn't able to. I wanted to know if she would feel the spark too. But when I heard from Edward that I was the one to take Lilian hunting tonight in preparation for her to attend her own funeral my dead heart jumped. We all ran home, because the pain Esme felt should be bearable for Lilian by now. Since her change was nearly over. Carlisle already told Edward he would take Esme for a hunt right after she woke and was told what we were. We came home when we heard Carlisle talking softly to his mate, to comfort her. Just like I had done with Lilian. She seemed to be comfortable except for the extraordinary pain and bloodcurdling screams. I hated it when she was in pain, but now I'm glad she's one of us. We had quite a good time when Edward was at home telling Carlisle about her gift. I knew more about her now and I liked it. She seemed to like our time together also. Carlisle found me a couple of hours after he found Edward, so he had a hard time to comfort us both at the same time.

I was two years older than Edward, like Lilian is. Well not entirely since Edward is thirtyseven and I'm thirtynine by now. Rosalie was seventeen when she was found, so she should be nineteen by now since she was the same age as Lilian. Carlisle had found me, after I was attacked by a wolf. I felt he saved my life by changing me. Edward though rebelled against him ten years ago, well he only drained people who were killing or threatening people so he technically he saved various of lives from their attackers or killers. I secretly was proud of him that he didn't drain innocent people after all. Eventually I heard a second voice upstairs, asking the exact same questions as Lilian, Rose, Edward and I asked him. "Esme's awake guys." I said softly. We all relaxed on the porch at the garden side of the house. I heard footsteps at the stairs, Carlisle and Esme were going to hunt. "Since you're all here, I could introduce you at the same time." Carlisle said smiling. The four of us stood up and smiled. "Esme, meet our children, Edward, Matthew he prefers to be called Matt, Rosalie also called Rose and our youngest one, Lilian also called Lilly." he introduced us. I saw the puzzled look on her face. "Lilian is just two days old." I explained. Esme nodded in understanding. We all shook her hand. I couldn't miss the pitiful look at her face when she spotted Lilian.

"I'm so sorry, that you had to feel my pain." she said to her. Lilian looked a bit wary but accepted the apologies and hugged Esme. "We're off to hunt." Carlisle informed us and we were back to relaxing at the porch. As soon as the sun started to set I looked at Edward, he shook his head and I knew that I had to wait a few more hours before taking Lilian for her last hunt before her funeral. A couple of hours later a happy Carlisle and Esme returned from their hunting trip. I closed my eyes for a moment when I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I looked up and saw Edward giving me a nod and I stood up. "Are you coming with me for a hunt, Lilian?" I asked. I saw her look to Edward for approval, he gave another nod. "Okay, I will." she answered and we sped off to the woods. _Damn that girl's fast. She's even faster than her uncle_ raced through my mind. _Damn right you are, Mattie. And I'm proud of her_ I heard Edward think back to me when I raced after his niece.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

As Matt and I sped through the woods I felt awesome, I really liked the speeding though. Suddenly I stopped as I smelled my favorite food, I took a whiff and listened closely. The mountain lion wasn't that far away and had set his mind on a deer a couple of meters further. I waited for it until it attacked the deer. I jump and caught the mountain lion out of the air without any problem, and drained it instantly. "Wow, you're good." Matt complimented me on my kill. I grinned. I liked spending time with Matt. I saw Matt had drained the deer that was the mountain lion's pray. "Come let's hunt some more, you need to be fed properly." he reminded me grabbing my hand when I felt it. I looked up at him in shock, I could see on his face he felt it too but then for the second time. I already knew what this meant. He was my mate, and I was his.

"Oh dear, Edward is not going to like this." I said sighing. He nodded but I knew and he knew too that Edward couldn't do anything about it. We set off for the rest of the hunt. We ran hand in hand the rest of our hunt. I killed another mountain lion and some deer before I was fully satisfied. Matt seemed to be satisfied a while ago and I observed that the sun would come up fast. "Let's go home, love." he said, I took his hand and we ran back home. I felt anger and quickly let go of his hand. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I felt anger washing over me, I think Edward heard our thoughts and he isn't exactly happy about it." I explained. Due to the fact that my uncle was pissed, I was getting pissed too. "Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur!" I heard my uncle yell at me. "What!" I replied. "Get your tiny ass over here, RIGHT NOW!" he shouted. "Oh dear, I'm not going to like this at all. I'll see you later, Mattie." I said and stomped up the stairs to my uncle's room.

I knocked and burst into the room. I was really pissed now. "Stop being pissed, Edward!" I screeched. "What is wrong with you, Lilian! I told you what I thought about Matt touching you in any kind of way!" he shouted angry at me. "Edward Anthony Masen, I know I'm you're little niece and all that, but I can decide for myself what to do. And I'm capable of protecting myself very well! I hoped you would be happy for me, since I've found my mate!" I screeched, he had really pissed me off and that was why I wasn't capable of shouting or yelling and could only screech and I hated it. "Edward, for god sake, stop being pissed at her, I can't stand that screeching sound of hers!" I heard Rose shout angry from downstairs. _How in the world could Rose be that angry?_ a thought that would soon be answered by my uncle. I felt Edward calm down, which resulted in me calming down too. "I think you were projecting my anger." he said calmly. I was baffled, I could not only feel others emotions, but I seemed to be able to project them to the others as well. "Well, I think you're right little niece, I didn't had the right to be that angry with you. And I know you're old enough to make your own decisions. I wish you all the best with Matt." he suddenly said. I couldn't hide the surprise in my expression when I heard Edward chuckle. "Now little one, go and get dressed for your funeral." he said eventually, and I walked to my own room, where I opened my closet.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, soon a new chapter.** **Please let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter Three:A Funeral And Comforting

**Disclaimer:** **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know their names that SM gave them I made them up).**

 **Chapter Three: A Funeral and Comforting**

 **Lilly POV**

"Rose! Get your ass up here! I need your help!" I yelled downstairs. As soon as I was done talking she showed up next to me. "Help me find some proper clothes to wear at my funeral, please." I demanded Rose. She didn't need that said twice to her as she disappeared into my huge walk-in closet right away. Before I could go in she came back with a beautiful black dress en nice high heeled shoes. "You should wear this. Let me help you do your hair." she said and I started to dress up. "Rose, can you zip me up?" I asked. She zipped me up and pushed me into a chair and started doing my hair and make-up. "I think you're done." she said shortly after. I got out of the chair and looked into the mirror. I really looked beautiful. "I think I'm ready to go." I said. With that said we walked down stairs and waited for Edward. Soon he joined us downstairs ready to go. It felt weird actually, to attend my own funeral, but this was the only way for me to see my parents and Rose's for the last time. I knew that Edward joined me to see his sister for the last time, and Rose, well she actually joined in to comfort me and also to see her parents one more time.

When we finally arrived I was surprised to see my grave would be next to Rose's, when I looked at her, she seemed to be surprised too. Edward on the other hand was a little jealous, because he felt that I had to be laid to rest at his side, because I'm his niece. "I don't see why you're jealous of Rose. It's not like I'm really in that coffin or anything." I reminded him whispering. I felt the jealousy wash away and I felt some kind of relieve coming from him. Suddenly a huge amount of sadness and loss washed over me. I instantly felt depressed and I knew my uncle and best friend felt the same because I was projecting it towards them. From the tree we were in I had a perfect view at the funeral, it was beautiful. Rose's parents and mine really had put much work in it. Eventually I felt the urge to leave. The sadness and loss became unbearable to me, I just needed to leave. I took one last look at my parents and Rose's parents before I turned around and jumped through the trees back home. I knew Rose and Edward would stay until the end to fill me in on what I've missed, or to tell me if something had happened to anyone, during the funeral. As soon as I reached the woods I jumped out of the trees and ran home, looking for Matt.

 _Matt, I need you_ I thought to him, because I knew he would be out there somewhere. He and Edward had it all planned out, just in case I would do what I just did, run away. "I'm here, love." I heard his voice. I ran towards it and fell in his arms sobbing. _Why in the world had I let them drag me over there, they knew I couldn't take it due to my gift. All the sadness and loss, it was horrible._ "I know, love. I know. If I had known it was that hard for you, I had come with you." he whispered to me. I let out another couple of dry sobs. _Please take me home, Matt._ He took my hand and we ran in silence back home. When we finally arrived at home I felt a bit better. "Lilly couldn't take it, Carlisle. Due to her gift it was just too much for her." Matt replied to Carlisle's thoughts before he turned off his gift. Soon Carlisle and Esme came downstairs. Matt was still stroking my back to comfort me. As soon as I saw Carlisle I ran to him like every little girl would do when she was sad. I just needed a comforting hug from my father. He tried to comfort me, which worked a little. After he had let me go I turned to Esme, and did the same thing as I did with Carlisle, before I walked slowly to the couch and sat on it. I knew I didn't need any sleep, but I just wanted to lie down for a while. Soon I felt Matt sitting down next to me and I curled up on his lap. He was still stroking my back and comforting me, when Edward and Rose arrived home.

They told me my mother had broken down eventually. She screamed and cried, why it had to be me and no-one seemed to be able to comfort her. Even my dad couldn't nor Rose's mother or father were able to. All in all it seemed to be like every funeral. However, Edward felt as guilty for his sister as I felt for my mother. When I felt a little better a stood up and walked over to Edward and Rose. I just needed to have a comforting hug from my uncle and best friend. When we were done we broke up and I walked over to the piano and started playing, inspired by the day I composed something new and was soon joined by Matt, Rose and Edward. Edward playing with me on the piano, Matt with his violin and Rose with her harp. When the song was over I heard dry sobs coming from behind me, it was Esme. "Oh, that sounded wonderful." she gushed. We all thanked her, and I stood up to give her a hug.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

I already knew Lilly wouldn't be able to take it through the whole funeral, due to her gift. But I still felt sorry for my little girl. It still felt weird, to call her my daughter, while she is my son's niece. I knew she felt exactly the same way about it, but eventually it would be necessary. I heard Esme's dry sobs when they were playing and I had to admit, it sounded wonderful and it told exactly how her day had been so far. I loved to see her siblings joining her, especially when Edward and Lilly were both playing the piano. _We need to rearrange the living room, I want both of them to have their own piano. I should buy Lilly a white one._ While I was making plans to rearrange the living room I saw Edward nod approvingly. I hadn't realized that Lilly and Esme had walked out to the forest. "I think Lilly would love to have her own piano, Carlisle." Edward said. I thought it through and I knew what we had to do. "I think that Lilly's piano should stand over there, where it would touch yours, Rose's harp should be in the middle of it." I said. Matt, Rose and Edward nodded enthusiastically.

I knew Esme and Lilly would be out there for a while and I decided to go to the music store immediately. Before I left I ordered Rose, Edward and Matt to make sure that Lilly wouldn't be home before I did with a truck to get the piano delivered today. I knew my children would do as I said, so I didn't worry about the surprise for my little princess. I drove to the store and picked out the exact same piano as Edward's but in white. I paid and they promised me that it would be delivered in an hour. When I came home, I found out that only Edward, Matt and Rose were still playing. "Are they still out there?" I asked surprised. All three nodded. I wondered where they were talking about, that took so long. As promised an hour later the truck with the piano arrived. They placed it in the hall and I thanked them. As soon as they were gone Edward and I quickly rearranged the living room to place the piano at the right spot. As soon as we finished we didn't need to wait very long for Esme and Lilly to arrive back home, both smiling. My three other children were placed in line in front of the white piano, due to the fact I didn't want to ruin my princess' surprise.

"I've got a surprise for you, little princess." I said smiling. She immediately looked eagerly around the room to see if she could find it. As soon as I had said it Matt, Rose and Edward moved away from the new piano. She spotted it and jumped excited around the room. "That's mine?" she asked surprised. I nodded smiling. Before I knew she fell into my arms and gave me a big thank you hug. "Thanks, daddy. I love it!" she said enthusiastically. I was surprised to hear her calling me daddy and I looked apologizing towards Edward. He waved it off and chuckled. Eventually she found out that Rose, Matt and Edward were also into my surprise plot and she thanked them too.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

After she found out that Rose, Matt and I were also involved in her piano surprise she thanked us too. She gave Rose a huge hug. Matt got a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. When it was my turn, she literally jumped me. "Thank you so much, uncle Edward." she squealed, before giving me a big hug and kiss. "You're welcome, little one." I said, not knowing why I called her little one anyway. After saying thanks to everyone she rushed to her piano and started playing again. I couldn't resist not to play so I joined her at my piano. Together we composed a beautiful lullaby. After we were done, we played Claire de Lune, from Debussy. I knew the lullaby was inspired on Esme, so we eventually called it Esme's lullaby. Esme really loved her lullaby and she thanked us a thousand times.

However, I was still confused why Carlisle looked apologizing to me, when Lilly called him daddy. He was our adoptive father after all. And besides, she still called me uncle, which would have sounded weird if strangers would hear that. She looks two years older than me after all. It shouldn't take long now, before she started calling Esme, mom. She already saw Rose as her sister when they were both still alive. And well, Matt at the other hand, was her mate. But if they were dating, I didn't found out yet. I knew when she was sad, she would go to him. However, it looked like he couldn't give her the comfort she actually needed after earlier today. I found out later today that she had gone to Carlisle for comfort, that helped her. After that she had gone to Esme. Also Esme seemed to give her the comfort she needed. But when Rose and I entered the room, she was curled up against Matt. It confused me a bit. If he really was her mate, he would be able to comfort her in any way. But on the other hand, they had just found out that they were each other's mates earlier that morning during their hunt. So it could be, they both needed to get used to it.

After we stopped playing I found out that Lilly had vanished, so I went looking for her. "Where's Lilly?" I asked Matt who was sitting on the couch. "I don't know, Edward. I even didn't hear her leave the room." he answered. I didn't like this one bit. Even Rose, Carlisle and Esme seemed to have missed her leaving the room. I concentrated on her thoughts only, I was surprised I couldn't hear them. "Matt? Can you read Lilly's thoughts?" I asked confused. I waited a moment, and he shook his head disappointed. _Where the hell is she!_ I panicked. I ran through the house and searched every single room, including the closets in them. She was nowhere to be found. She had to be here somewhere. But I still couldn't hear her thoughts. I rushed outside, if I couldn't hear her and Matt couldn't that meant she was out of our hearing range, and that could bring her into trouble. Suddenly I caught her scent and called for my family.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

 _Oh no, not my baby girl._ I started panicking. Where in the world could Lilly be. Soon after Edward called for us. "I caught her scent, we need to follow it, I think we can find her." he said. I knew he was panicking too, she was his little niece after all. Soon we all caught her sent and followed it. Edward sped away, he was much faster than all of us. I knew Matt had turned on his gift to, so that he could fill us in what Edward found out. "Thank heavens, she's in the woods. She was out of our hearing range, but now I can hear her through Edward's thoughts. He found her, she's alright. Edward says you can go home, but that he needs me." Matt said. We all breathed a happy sigh and turned around and ran home.

I was still worried, why had she ran away. It was definitely nothing what had gone through her mind. Edward would have picked that up from her thoughts while she was still here. "Don't worry too much, my love." said Carlisle comforting. I sighed. "Why did she do this?" I asked quizzically. I saw in Carlisle's eyes that he didn't know. "Maybe she was still overwhelmed from all that sadness and loss at her own funeral, that she needed a breather and wanted to be alone." Carlisle suddenly stated. I nodded. "That would it be." I said. It didn't take long for Edward to come home, but he didn't bring back my baby girl, even Matt wasn't with him. _I hope she's fine. What's wrong with her._ I still felt worried. "She's fine, mom. She just needed to take a breath and wanted to be alone. She was still overwhelmed by her day. When Matt and I wanted to leave she asked him to stay." Edward answered my thoughts. I sighed in relief. My baby girl was alright.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

Edward sped in front of us and I was worried sick by now. _Why in the world had she left, why had she gone that far out of Edward's and mine hearing range. She knew that could be dangerous._ Suddenly my thoughts were disturbed by Edwards, and to my surprise I also heard Lilly's thoughts. _She's fine. Tell the others that they can go home, but I need you here to help me to get her home._ Edward thought to me. I told the others that they could go home, but that I was needed over there. We bid our goodbyes and I ran into the woods.

I heard Edward talking to her, I decided to wait. "What were you thinking, Lilly. You know it's dangerous to be out here on your own. Especially when you're out of my hearing range as well as Matt's." he sounded concerned. "Please, Lilly tell me what's going on." He asked. _It was just so overwhelming, all those feelings at the funeral. The sadness and the loss. Somehow I still can feel it. It hurts Edward, it hurts so bad, and I can't shut it down. And then the present I got from all of you. It just was too much emotions and feelings for me, I just couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted to take a breath and be alone for a while._ I heard her thoughts, and I couldn't stand the hurt she felt. I knew Edward knew that I had heard it too. _Don't just stand there, get your ass over here. She doesn't only need me, but she needs you as well._ He shouted through my mind. I stepped out of my hiding place and sat down at Lilly's other side and pulled her close to me. _Gee, uncle Edward, Matt. Stop worrying so much._ She wasn't much of a talking person I found out, since she knew about our gift. Edward and I chuckled.

"Let us take you home, Lilly." Edward said. She shook her head. "I want to stay here. It's so quiet." she answered. He gave me a nod and I let go of her and stood up. We both turned around. "Please, Matt stay with me." she pleaded. Edward gave me a smile and I knew that I could stay with her. He would tell them, we would be staying here for a while, but came home later on. I didn't cut off my gift, just in case. We sat there for a while in silence, when she suddenly started talking. "I'm glad you stayed." she said softly while she curled up against me. I pulled her against me tightly. "I'm glad you wanted me to stay. I was so worried something had happened." I told her. I felt her nod against my chest. I saw the sun starting to set after another couple of hours sitting together enjoying the silence. "We need to get home." I said, breaking the comforting silence. "I don't want them to get worried again." I said. She nodded again against my chest and I helped her up. Together we ran home holding hands.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

When I got home with Matt, Rose rushed towards me, shoving Matt aside and pulling me in a hug. "Rose, relax. I'm fine." I said. Her hug was followed by a worried hug from Esme who whispered softly to me. "Finally you're home, I was so worried about you, my baby girl." she whispered. I suddenly felt guilty. I actually had left without saying anything, and they all were worried sick about me and where I was. "I'm so sorry, mommy." I whispered back. Also Carlisle pulled me into a hug, and whispered the same words as Esme did. "I'm sorry, daddy. I didn't meant to get you worried." I whispered back. Finally I hugged uncle Edward. "I'm sorry, I would never do it again, I promise." I said honestly. He just smiled at me, glad that I was still unharmed and finally back home.

Then again, I enjoyed the silence I had when I was there. But eventually I started getting worried, that I couldn't find my way back home, because I just started running, not knowing where I was going. I was relieved when Edward found me, through my thoughts. And I was glad to feel Matt's arms around me after that. I knew they would come and look for me when they realized I was missing. I was surprised to find out that Edward wasn't angry with me for what I had caused. He was just too worried about my safety. I was even more surprised to find out that even mommy and daddy weren't angry with me, but also filled of worries about my safety. They all seemed be worried sick about me. I walked over to the couch where Matt was sitting on. I sat down next to him and curled up against him.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be a new one soon. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter Four:A Wedding And A New Brother

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know their names that SM gave them I made them up).**

 **Chapter Four: A Wedding and A New Brother.**

 **Lilly POV**

Two years passed by and it was time for a wedding. Mommy and daddy were about to get married in two months. I was excited though, same as Rose, Matt and Edward. We all loved Esme. We had redesigned the house. And she had redesigned all of our bedrooms, suited for each of our styles. Rose's room was creamy-white with a little touch of gold. Edward's room was filled with shelves against the wall for all of his music. It was silver-grey with a tiny touch of blue and was neat. Matt's on the other hand was also silver-grey but had a touch of red. I liked his room, but it was a big mess in there though, so mostly we spend our time together in my room. My room, was a look-a-like of Rose's room creamy-white but with a little touch of silver. I loved my room and the colors Esme had picked out for me. She really had talent for designing. So every-time we felt like rearranging a room, she would take care of it. As much as I loved spending my time with Matt, I now was busy with the last things to arrange for the wedding of Carlisle and Esme.

Rose just left for hunting, when I heard a bloodcurdling scream that I recognized as Rose's. Before I reached the backdoor Edward was behind me. Together we sped off when I suddenly felt an agonizing pain running through my vaines. "There's someone in pain." I stated. Edward nodded. "Rose found a human, attacked by a grizzly bear, she's taking him towards us." he informed me. As soon as he said it we saw her with a boy about mine and Rose's age in her arms. We helped her getting him home where Carlisle was waiting for us. I found out that Matt had heard our thoughts. Instinctively his gift turned on when he heard Rose scream, and informed Carlisle right away when he found out about the young man. "I stay with him!" Rose stated. We nodded and left the room before Carlisle sank his teeth in him. When we came downstairs I settled on the couch. "Looks like we're getting a new brother." I said. Matt and Edward nodded, I felt excitement, washing down on me. I smiled and curled up against Matt. But suddenly I felt sad for Edward. He still hadn't found his mate, and I knew what this meant. He was now the only one who was without a mate. I knew Rose felt the spark with that boy, but I doubted he had felt it too. He looked just as horrible as I did. Well, what they've told me about how I looked when Carlisle found me. I hoped she had found him in time, and that daddy could save him and extend our family.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 _Rose felt the spark with the boy, but had he felt it._ I picked it up out of the thoughts that came from my niece and I knew instantly she felt sorry for me. _Wow dude, what was that spark. Hell this hurts, what the hell is happening to me!_ I heard the boy's thoughts and I couldn't do more than snicker a bit. Lilly picked that snicker up and looked and me quizzically. "He too felt the spark. It's an interesting new brother." I told her. We all could hear Rose whisper to him, and comfort him. She told him her name. _What a beautiful name. I'm Emmett. Hey! Why can't I talk!?_ ran through Emmet's mind. "Well our new brother is called Emmett. And I think I need to go upstairs and help out Rose a bit." I said pointing to my head. Matt and Lilly both nodded and I went upstairs.

"His name is Emmett." I informed Rose. Rose nodded and continued comforting him by telling him that she would be there when he woke up. Esme had gone out shopping, since Emmett was nowhere near the size Matt, Carlisle nor I was. A scream followed. And I knew my niece was in agonizing pain again and I hoped, Matt would observe that and would take her out of here when it was needed. "Well, when you wake up, you'll meet your brothers and sister, and mom and dad." Rose said. "Actually, one of your brothers is here right now. He's here to help me out, since you can't talk." she told Emmett. _How could he help you out! I can't talk remember!_ Emmett shouted in his mind. I chuckled softly. Rose gave me a nod. "Well, I can hear your thoughts, Emmett. That's why I came in here, so I could tell Rose a bit of what you're thinking, and asking." I explained him. "That's Edward, but he's not the only mind reader in the family. Matt can hear our thoughts too, but he is able to turn them off when he is at home. But I think that he's out with Lilly now. I don't think she could bear the pain you're having." Rose said. _How in the world is it possible that, that Lilly-girl can feel my pain, she's doesn't know what I'm going through!_ He shouted inwardly. "Actually she knows. About two years ago, she and Esme were going through this. But Esme only could hear your screams, while Lilly is feeling every single emotion and pain that's going through your body right now." I informed him, followed by the bloodcurdling scream I recognized as my nieces.

"Matt, for god sake, take me out of here, I can't bear his pain anymore. Please, Matt take me out of here!" she yelled in agony. _Alright, that bloodcurdling scream was evidence enough, hell that girl can scream! I really need to apologize to her when I wake up._ I smiled at Emmett's thought. "Don't worry about Lilly now, she will be fine eventually. I only hope for Matt's head he's taking her out of here RIGHT NOW!" I ended my sentence shouting downstairs. Rose sighed. _I know she has to extend her gift, but why is Matt so stubborn. He has to be glad she was able to take it for over two and a half days._ Rose thought me, I nodded. "Matt, get her out of here NOW!" I yelled again and let out a menacing growl. "Alright, alright I'm taking her away!" he shouted back in annoyance. I could feel how Lilly felt, she was projecting it towards us. _How long before it's finally over? I don't want my little sister much longer in pain._ He thought to me. I sighed. "I don't know for sure though…" I was cut off by Carlisle's thoughts. _Give or take about five hours. In about three hours I'll go and find Matt and Lilly_ he informed me. "Give or take about five hours." I said to Emmett.

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

 _Holy hell five more hours of this! I hoped it was over soon._ Ran through my mind. I really didn't know what had happened but this pain was horrible! I knew I was walking through the forest and was attacked by a huge grizzly bear. Next thing I felt a spark and a beautiful voice by the name of Rose was comforting me. I was anxious to meet the others, who were introduced to me by Rose as my siblings, Matt, Lilly and Edward. Well, technically I met Edward's voice already and I'm glad he's here to help out Rose with my thoughts and questions. And I was really anxious to meet the people we would call our parents, Carlisle and Esme. I wondered how they would be, and I actually hoped they were better parents than mine were.

Rose was still talking to me, which I liked because it actually was comforting. "Esme's home with your clothes. I'm sure Edward would love to help me washing you up and put on your new clothes." Rose said to me. Suddenly I felt a sponge washing me up, to get rid of all of the dried up blood. I observed that Rose let go of my hand. "I'll be not far away, but my brother will put on your clothes." she explained to me. _It's okay, Rosie. I just hope you'll be back soon by my side._ I knew Edward would hear it. "He said it's okay, but he hopes you'll be back by his side soon. Oh and Carlisle and Esme, just left to get Lilly and Matt. So it means his change is almost over." Edward informed my Rosie. "Finally." Rosie sighed. I slowly felt the burning vanish out of my limbs and crawl to my heart. It accelerated pretty fast, before it slowed down and eventually stopped beating. Downstairs I could hear the sighs of relief. "You're change is over, you can open your eyes now." Rosie said. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful golden-brown pair of eyes I've had ever seen.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

The change was finally over. It was time to get upstairs and explain Emmett what he was and what we were. Then Rose would take him on his first hunt. We all got up and walked upstairs. "Welcome to our family, Emmett." Carlisle said, and explained what had happened. "I really am a vampire? That's awesome!" Emmett beamed. I laughed as did Rose, Edward, Matt, Carlisle and Esme. "Who are they?" he asked nodding his head to us. Carlisle gave us a nod and we knew what to do. "I'm Edward Masen Cullen, you brother." Edward said. Next in line was Matt, he told him the same as Edward did. It was my turn. "I'm Lilian Demoncieur Cullen, your sister and theirs. Well actually… Edward's officially my uncle, since he is my mothers, brother." I explained. I knew it was obviously visible for a vampire to recognize the matches Edward and I had in hair and face. I saw him look at me and Edward in turns. "You two really look like each other in some ways." he stated. Edward and I chuckled.

"Well I'm Rosalie Hale Cullen. And I've known Lilly all my life, as a vampire and before that." she said to him. I saw him smile at Rose. He got up and walk towards us, when I saw just how big he was, I got a bit worried that he could crush me instantly. He shook Edward's and Matt's hand and followed his way to me. I knew he must have seen how worried I was, before he picked me up and pulled me in a huge bear hug. "I'm sorry you had to feel my pain, little sis. I heard your bloodcurdling screams. I'm so sorry." he apologized to me. I hugged him back. "No problem, Em. I need to extend my range anyways, and you were a good practice." I said smiling. "You can call me Lilly. And would you put me down please?" I asked sweetly. I saw Rose giggle, she was definitely happy that he like us too. "Oh uuh, right." he said before he finally put me down back on my feet with a goofy grin on his face. We all burst out in laughter. We knew he could be a lot of fun to have around. "Come Emmett, you need to hunt." said Rose to him and I felt the slightest hint of burning in my throat. I nodded. "You really should go with, Rose." I said, before he was dragged down by Rose to go for a hunt.

We all got downstairs and I picked up the work that I had left before Rose found Emmett. I still needed to arrange some things. Like the dresses Rose, Esme and I were wearing that day. I already designed them, I just needed to get to the clothing store to have them made for us. Esme's dress would be a beautiful white weddingdress. As Rose and I were her bridesmaids, we both had a purple colored dress that matched beautifully. I brought my drawings and told the woman who would made them the exact sizes and she promised they would be done in a month. I smiled and paid for them and left. I also bought the suites Edward, Matt, Emmett and Carlisle would wear. They also got some purple details on them. When I was done with my purchases I went home. I put every single suit in the closet of their owner. I already found out how to block out Edward as well as Matt out of my thoughts. In the meantime I was putting their clothes in their closet I repeatedly recited the notes of Claire de Lune through my mind. "What is she doing, why in the world would she repeatedly recite the notes of Claire de Lune?" I heard Edward ask Matt. "You're right, she is. But I can't figure out why she would do that. Maybe she's up to something." Matt answered. I waited for a moment while I giggled softly. "Wait a minute! If she's blocking us both this way. She's really up to something!" my uncle yelled. I knew I needed to make up something as a decoy when I came downstairs. I needed a good reason to tell them why I was blocking them, oh well I would be fine.

I was done putting the suites away and headed downstairs. I stopped reciting Claire de Lune. "What are you up to, Lilian!" Edward growled. Oh boy, this could be fun. "I'm up to nothing, uncle Edward. I'm just ready putting away your surprises to wear at the wedding. And I'm warning both of you. Don't you dare to start looking for it." I growled dangerously. "And please uncle Edward, STOP calling me Lilian when you're mad!" I growled low in a warning. He growled at me and I huffed. "My sister didn't gave you that name without a reason! You should be happy that I call you Lilly all the other times, Lilian!" he said growling. I knew he was getting angry with me now. When he called me by my full name, it didn't mean a friendly conversation was coming up. I sighed. "What's wrong? Why are you angry with me?" I asked. I didn't know I had thought about the suits I had bought them. "Come with me." he just said. Oh boy, this meant fun. "Why in the world do we need purple details in our suits, Lilian!" he bombarded me. Well, I didn't saw that one coming. "Because, we all have purple details!" I yelled at him. "Be glad it's only your handkerchief and your tie, that are purple. Stop whining!" I shouted, and the tone in my voice warned him this was the end of this discussion. He pouted at me, but eventually nodded. I knew he hated the color purple. But since it was Carlisle's and Esme's wedding and Esme loved purple, Rose and I decided that we should use that color.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

It was drawing nearer to the wedding and I started to get nervous. I knew this had to be true love and I loved Edward, Emmett, Rose, Lilly and Matt just as if they were my own. Carlisle on the other hand, was the most romantic man I've had ever met. He took me for walks at the beach, and suddenly he went down on one knee and proposed to me. Rose, Lilly and I were arranging the last details for the wedding. The girls were so helpful and I didn't how to ever thank them for their help. Lilly had designed the dresses and took care of the suites for the men. The weeks passed by in a rush and before I knew it Lilly squealed enthusiastic through the house. "The dresses are ready!" she squealed. I giggled and let her go off to get them. It was only two days before the wedding and luckily the dresses were finished in time. In a hurry Lilly left to pick them up. As quickly she had left she was back with the dresses. Together we ran upstairs to her room, where my dress would be kept as a secret to Carlisle. "Rose, get your ass up here!" she yelled and in seconds Rose stood beside me. First she gave Rose her dress and ordered her to fit it. Rose did as said and she pulled on the dress, Lilly zipped her up and vanished in the closet to change herself and Rose zipped her up. Together they stepped out of her closet and I was touched. They looked beautiful and the dresses fitted perfectly. As soon as they had changed back into their normal clothing, she showed me my wedding dress. I was baffled, it was a gorgeous dress. "Well, try it." Rose and Lilly said together.

I walked into the closet and tried on the dress. It felt like a second skin, and it was gorgeous. I stepped out of the closet and Lilly zipped me up when they both looked if they could start to cry at any minute. "You look gorgeous Esme." they said both at the same time. Shortly after that I heard Carlisle would be home any minute, I started panicking. Lily escorted me into the closet and helped me out of my dress, and put it away, while I was trying to get dressed as soon as possible. Lilly helped me quickly and we hurried downstairs, where we would give Carlisle a warm welcome. "Welcome home, my dear." I said and I gave him a kiss. Rose gave him a hug and said the same. "Welcome home daddy!" Lilly squealed when she jumped him and gave him a hug. I chuckled when I saw it, and I was followed by Rose and Carlisle.

Carlisle invited his friends from Denali and they should arrive any minute now. His friend Eleazar would lead the wedding ceremony. I knew that the Denali family had three sisters and a couple. The sisters were called Tanya, Kate and Irina and the couple were Eleazar and his mate Carmen. Finally I heard some quick steps through the woods before I heard them on the porch. There was a quick knock on the door, I went to open it, when Lilly came rushing by to open the door. I chuckled and let her. "Welcome, come in." she said and invited in the Denali's. Carlisle was already downstairs followed by Matt, Emmett, Rose and Edward. "Welcome Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, Irina." Carlisle said and turned to us. "Meet my mate, Esme, and our children Matthew, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Lilian." He introduced us. They all gave us a hand. "Nice to finally meet all of you." the Denali's said in unison. We all settled down in the living room and told our stories. Soon our children retreated to their rooms and Carlisle and I talked some wedding details through with Eleazar.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 _That Tanya girl was looking really weird towards me, I can't lay a finger on it._ I listened how my niece was changing things in her room, to get ready for tomorrow. "Lilly, what are you doing?" I asked. No response. I stood up and walked over to her room and knocked. "Come in!" I heard her voice from far away. I opened the door and walked in. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked again, I hoped I could find her through her voice. "I'm trying to get this room ready for tomorrow, you know. Rose, Esme, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen and I will need to do our hair, and change clothes." I heard her muffled voice explain. I walked toward her closet, and opened it. "Why are you in your closet then?" I asked curiously. "Well, in case one of you guys will be bursting into the room, you aren't able to see us in our dresses nor Esme's weddingdress. It has to be a secret until the ceremony starts." she explained and I nodded. "Need a hand?" I asked finally. She nodded and we started to rearrange her closet to a little beauty salon. When we were done we both nodded. "This will do." she said. "I think so. Please Lilly, can I see your dress?" I asked her. If looks could kill I was six feet under by now. "I know the girls can't block my thoughts, and I would see it otherwise through their minds." I explained. She sighed.

She vanished behind a curtain and changed. "Edward, can you zip me up. But close your eyes. You can't look until I'm fully dressed." she said. I closed my eyes and stepped behind the curtains and zipped her up before stepping back. I heard the curtain move and I heard heels clicking on the floor. "Open your eyes uncle Edward." she said with a smile in her voice. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe how much talent she had for designing. I knew she designed the dresses herself. "You look stunning, little one. I'm proud of you." I complimented her and helped her open her dress before she changed back to her normal clothes. "Please don't tell Matt, Rose, Emmett, Esme or Carlisle that you've seen my dress." she pleaded. I promised her I wouldn't and together we left her room to sit together at my room listening to music and talk about her designing talent.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

Because there were unfamiliar scents in the woods and at home I turned on my gift. _That Edward guy is pretty, maybe I should try to seduce him. Where should his room be?_ one of the blonde girls thought. I had seen that Tanya girl looking a bit weird at my brother, I knew for sure she was thinking about to seduce Edward. _She never will seduce me, I don't even like her. Matt, all three of them are a succubus._ I heard Edward thought to me. I knew Edward was upstairs in his room and I could hear Lilly's thoughts too, she was with him. I decided to go upstairs and join them. They were talking about Lilly's designing talent. I knocked at the door and heard a soft approval to enter the room. I entered the room and soon joined their conversation. I knew she designed the dresses that Esme, Rose and Lilly would wear tomorrow. She said she planned to design later on some clothes for all of us, when the wedding was over. Just as Edward I was very proud of her. She was a very talented girl, not only with instruments but she also had a designing talent.

Soon the conversation switched to the events of tomorrow. She had decided that all three of us boys should lead Esme to the aisle. Edward would take Esme the first couple of meters, I would take over from Edward and a couple of meters later I would give Esme to Emmett and he would give her away to Carlisle. Edward and I nodded in agreement. We all knew Esme wasn't able to choose one of us because she loved us all equally. That was why Rose and Lilly both were bridesmaids and Maid of Honor. "Rose, Emmett. Get your asses over here!" Edward yelled and in a second they both were in the room to. We were crammed up together since there wasn't much space left, with all his bookcases and all his music. "Uuuh, maybe we should move to my room." Lilly stated. We all left Edward's room and entered Lilly's room. Her room was less crammed with bookcases and shelfs full of music as Edwards room was, so we had loads of room to spare. We all sat down and Lilly started to explain what she had decided. "Well, I decided since Esme wasn't able to choose between Matt, Edward and Emmett who would give her away, that the three of them give her away. Edward will lead her out of the house towards Matt, who takes over and leads her to Emmett. Emmett, it's up to you to lead her to Carlisle and give her to him, while Edward and Matt will be right behind the two of you. Rose and I will be at the aisle waiting, until everyone is in place. Rose and I will be playing the brides march." she explained. We all nodded and talked some more.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

We were all talking together in my room. Everything was set. I heard Carlisle, Esme and Eleazar go through the last details for the ceremony and give him their vows. They both wrote their own vows, which was Eleazar's thing to do. When it was time for them to read their vows he would give them their own paper. Since all the boys would be Carlisle groomsmen, we thought it was best that Edward saved the ring, and I would be saving Esme's ring, while Rose took over Esme's bouquet. When the boys started bickering about who should look better in their suits Rose and I started talking about hairstyles. Who should wear which style. The Denali's would only stay during the wedding and the reception for a while and would then go back to Alaska. But we offered the girls to do their hair and make-up for the wedding. The hours flied and before we knew it we were 8 hours away from the wedding, I send the boys out to go to their own rooms and to change. "Kate, Irina, Tanya, Carmen, Esme! I would like you all to come up here, so we can change and do our hair and make-up!" I yelled downstairs, and before I knew it my room was packed with women. "Well, I think Kate, Irina, Carmen and Tanya should change first. Then when you're changed Rose and I will do your hair and make-up." I said.

They did as I said and soon they were in beautiful dresses in the chairs. "You look stunning!" I complimented them. All four of them had a long evening gown, which was another tint of purple than the dresses Rose and I would wear. Each of them had beading at the chest. Carmen's beading was a butterfly, Tanya's was a sunflower, Irina's was a daisy and Kate's had the figure of a gerbera. I started with their make-up, each of them had a light skin color except for Carmen. I gave Kate, Tanya and Irina the same look, light purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and a light pink lipstick. Rose did their hair and all three of them had an updo. They really looked amazing when they were done. Carmen I gave a darker shade of purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and a darker shade of pink lipstick, also Carmen was given a updo. "Wow, you two are amazing!" the four of them squealed in unison. "Thank you so much." they said and left the room. In the meantime I had started with Esme's make up. I gave her the exact same color purple eye shadow as my dress was and gave her a pink lipstick, but a lighter shade then I had used on the Denali women. I finished it off with black eyeliner and mascara while Rose started with her hair. She braided it and made a low bun where she did place the comb with purple amethyst, that should hold the veil. Rose already was dressed and had started with her own make-up. Which matched at the end with Esme's. She would wear her hair loose. When she was done I saw at the clock we had only thirty minutes left before the ceremony started. Rose helped Esme with her dress and I changed as quick as I could and fixed my make-up, I was a copy of Rose, I also would wear my hair loose. Carlisle already stood in front of the aisle and was talking with Eleazar. Edward was in place, as were Matt and Emmett. The Denali women were sitting at the chairs in front of the aisle. I walked downstairs and closed the curtains in the living room, so that Carlisle couldn't see Esme to early on. When I was done I softly said to Rose that she could come down with Esme. Somewhat nervous I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and I knew that I felt what Esme felt at this moment. When Esme came down his jaw dropped and I giggled. "You look stunning Esme. Lilly I really am proud of you, this dress suites her beautifully." Edward said. All three of us had diamonds between our beading which were different flowers, Rose had a rose, Esme had a freesia and mine was a lily. I looked at the clock and I saw there were only five minutes left. "Rose, we should go." I said and we stepped outside to my piano and her harp. I saw Emmet's jaw drop when he saw Rose, and Matt grinned when he saw me. Carlisle smiled and I felt a little amount of proud wash over me, I took place behind the piano and played something to loosen up my fingers, when Rose joined me to practice a little.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

I was just done talking with Eleazar when both of my daughters came outside. I grinned when I saw Emmet's jaw drop at the sight of Rose in her dress. They both looked stunning and I was proud of my little princess. I softly told Eleazar that the dresses were designed by Lilly, and he nodded and told me Lilly had talent. When she started to play the piano to loosen up her fingers Eleazar's jaw dropped and I chuckled. "I told you she was talented." I said chuckling. "It's time." I heard Lilly whisper to Rose and they started the brides march. I turned to the backdoor and saw Edward open the curtains before he took Esme's arm and walked her to Matt. _She looks amazing, I knew Lilly had talent for designing but I didn't know that she could do this._ I felt my jaw drop at the sight of my fiancé who was walked down the aisle by her sons. I saw Edward nod and I knew he had picked up my thought, I could see he was proud of his niece. Edward gave Esme to Matt and he walked her towards Emmett, with a proud smile on his face. If I could cry, I was crying a river by now. My future wife really looked stunning, I was so happy and I loved her so much. Of course Esme was a beauty by nature, but Lilly knew how to accentuate that. Matt was almost at Emmett to give her to him. Before I knew it Emmet took over and was followed by Matt and Edward while he was walking my beautiful fiancé to me. He laid her hand on mine and gave her a kiss on the cheek, followed by his brothers who stepped aside and lined up beside me. I blinked a couple of times with my eyes to remember this picture for ever in my mind.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

Rose and Lilly stopped playing and walked towards the aisle where Rose took over my bouquet of purple and white roses. Everywhere you looked you saw white, black and purple details. I saw how touched Carlisle was when he saw me in my dress, designed by our daughter, and he blinked a couple of times to remember how I looked. I couldn't deny that Lilly had done her best. Carlisle was handsome in his black suite. I had to say I was impressed. I saw Carlisle nod to Eleazar and he instantly started. "Dear beloved, we gathered here together to celebrate the marriage of Carlisle Cornelius Cullen and Esme Anne Platt. They both will read their own vows before the rings will be given." he started. I smiled and had the feeling that if I could cry I would be crying by now. "Esme Anne Platt, will you take Carlisle Cornelius Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked me. "I do." I said with a dry sob, while he turned towards Carlisle.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

"I do." Esme said with a dry sob and Eleazar turned towards me. "Carlisle Cornelius Cullen, will you take Esme Anne Platt to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?" he asked. "I do." I answered and I heard soft sobs coming from Rose, Lilly, Carmen, Kate, Irina and Tanya. "Now it's time to read your vows to each other, Carlisle you may start." Eleazar said and handed me my vows. "Esme, you're the love of my life. I love you with all my heart and will never leave your side, nor will I leave our children. Esme, it's an honour to call you my wife, and I love you more than ever." I said, and saw her sobbing. "It's so beautiful." I heard Carmen say. "It came right from the heart." Tanya said sobbing. Eleazar cleared his throat and gave Esme her vows. "Carlisle, you are my life, my sun, my love, my everything." she started.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

I heard the comments from Carmen and Tanya when I started sobbing again. I really loved this man. I almost missed Eleazar giving me my vows. I took them from him and started my vows. "Carlisle, you are my life, my sun, my love, my everything. I will love you forever and ever, as I will love our children for my entire life. My sun, my everything I love you dearly." I said sobbing. "The rings please." Eleazar said and I saw Lilly give me the ring, while Edward gave the ring to Carlisle. Carlisle slipped the ring around my finger and I slipped the ring around his finger. "Then now I may pronounce you as husband and wife, Carlisle you may kiss your bride." Eleazar said. When Carlisle's lips touched mine I was in heaven. Everyone applauded when we kissed, and when we broke up we left the aisle hand in hand, while everyone still applauded.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

This was the most beautiful wedding I ever attended, this was my first to be exact. When Carlisle and Esme went inside I quickly tip toed to Matt and gave him a kiss and saw Rose do the same with Emmett. Quickly we rearranged the garden to create a dance floor, before Esme and Carlisle came outside again. They didn't know exactly what we had planned for the reception and the Denali's were eager to help rearrange the place. When we were done I heard Carlisle and Esme upstairs and I nodded to Edward. He and Emmett ran inside the house and took his piano to place it against mine, while Matt got his violin. The Denali's quickly hunted for some animals and filled a couple of cruses with animal blood, which they placed at the table. "They're coming down and outside." I said and Rose, Edward, Matt and I took our places and started to play Esme's lullaby. Once again I saw a couple of jaws drop to the floor. I saw Esme looking pleased at us and Carlisle looked the same.

When we were done with Esme's lullaby we started Claire de Lune and I nodded to Carlisle and Esme and they started to dance. They were soon followed by Carmen and Eleazar and Rose and Emmett. Kate and Tanya danced together and I saw that Edward stood up and ask Irina for a dance which she accepted. Matt stopped playing and put on the record player and lead me to the dance floor to dance. We switched partners a couple of times until it was getting dark. Rose walked towards the table and started to fill up the glasses and gave each and one of us a glass and started her speech.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

"First of all I want to congratulate Carlisle and Esme with their marriage. They are the best parents I could wish for. Thank you for being there for me, Carlisle and Esme. Congratulations!" I said. I was followed by Emmett who started his speech which gave all of us a big laugh. Then came the Denali's who one by one said something. When finally everyone was done it was Carlisle's turn. He spoke lovely about Esme and us, and thanked Lilly, Edward, Matt and me for our wonderful surprise we arranged by playing Esme's lullaby and Claire de Lune. When Carlisle was done with his speech we all drank the blood, until all the cruses were empty. Then it was time to dance some more. I danced with everyone who was there and I loved it. Although it was a small wedding we all enjoyed it. I swayed from arm to arm until the time came to bid our goodbye's to the Denali's.

"It was nice to meet you all, it was a nice wedding." Carmen said to me before she hugged me. I nodded in agreement. She said the same to the rest of us. "You're talented." said Eleazar before he gave me a hug and went on to Lilly which he gave the same words. It took a while before everyone was done bidding their goodbye's. I saw Edward rejecting Tanya again, she pouted and left. "She's a goer." Edward said frustrated. I chuckled and nodded. "She seems to like you very much." I said. "Rose, She is a succubus, just like Irina and Kate. Do you really think she would stay to be my wife, I don't think so. And besides, she isn't my mate, none of them are." Edward said. "I think it's time to give mom and dad our last present." I stated and they all nodded. Together we walked towards them. "Mom, dad, we've got something else for you." I said, while Matt took the plane tickets out his pocket and handed them over. "This is your wedding present. A honeymoon to London." Matt explained. They both looked surprised. "Aren't you coming with us?" Esme asked sobbing. We shook our heads. "If we were joining you it wouldn't be a honeymoon." Lilly stated. "Don't worry my love, they are able to take care of them self." Carlisle said. "Your plane leaves tomorrow at dusk." said Edward. After that said all of us started to clean up and retreated to our rooms.

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and let me know what you think. I will upload a new chapter soon.**


	6. Chapter Five:Goodbyes And Strange Events

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know the names SM gave them, I made them up).**

 **Chapter Five: Goodbye's and Strange Events.**

 **Lilly POV**

It was the day after the wedding and the sun was setting. We bid our goodbye's to our parents and waved at them until they were out of sight. We knew they would tell us everything about their honeymoon when they arrived at home in four weeks. I had the awkward feeling of being watched by a stranger. When I saw the look on Edward's face I knew he had the exact same feeling. I looked at Rose and she looked like she was in shock. "What's wrong Rose?" I asked, and saw Edward's face change before he grabbed me and I saw Matt do the same thing with Rose and ran off to the woods, soon followed by Emmett. "What the hell is wrong with you two!" Emmett said when we were deep in the woods. "That was my sister, and her husband together with Rose's parents!" Edward explained. "That's why Rose was looking so shocked, and I presume you felt being watched too?" Matt said, while Emmett nodded. "Well, Lilly here felt being watched and projected it towards us. When I saw Rose looking shocked towards the four people I immediately recognized them. They were looking like they saw ghosts when they saw Rose, Lilly and me." Edward said. "Actually they thought they were going crazy, and shook their thoughts of recognizing them as Edward, Rose and Lilly off their minds." explained Matt. I still looked shocked, as did Rose. _This can't be happening. If they really recognized us, we're in a whole lot of trouble_ ran through my mind and Edward nodded. "We can't leave the house anymore, until Esme and Carlisle are back. We only leave the house at night to hunt, not during the day. It's too risky." he said. We all nodded in agreement and ran home as quickly as possible.

When we finally came home we talked it through. "How could this happen. My parents would never come near an airport, nor would Rose's!" I stated while I panicked. "Please, calm down, love." Matt tried to comfort me. "How can I calm down, when there is a possibility my parents recognized me and Edward, and Rose her parents recognized her!" I yelled panicking. "If anyone finds out where and what we are, we're in big big trouble. They will come and hunt us down!" I started screeching. "Is there any way to find out where mom and dad will stay in London?" I asked screeching. They all shook their heads. "But maybe they will send us a letter or a postcard." Rose said. "By the time it arrives they will be home, so I don't think they will write us." Edward said. "For now the only option is to stay inside, until it's dark. Until Carlisle and Esme arrive at home." my uncle said. Matt, Rose and Emmett nodded while I became more and more worried.

This event could have terrible consequences for us. It was dark outside and we were sitting at the porch quietly. I thought this whole thing through while the rest didn't seemed to be bothered with it at all. "Lilly, should we go for a hunt?" Edward asked me. I nodded and stood up. "Rose, Emmett, Matt, I'd like you to stay here, to keep an eye out just in case. Make sure there are no lights in the house and keep quiet, look for large white blankets and cover the furniture with it and close the doors, keep one window opened where no-one can see." Edward said to them, I looked at him quizzically while the others nodded. "I'll explain later, come with me." he said and together we sped off into the woods. I had a feeling Edward not only wanted to hunt with me. When we were out of Matt's hearing range we did a quick hunt before he told me to sit down. "What's wrong uncle Edward, why the white blankets and closed doors and darkness and only one open window?" I asked. I knew this was coming, he knew I was still worried the humans would find out what we were. He sighed before he started talking. "I want the humans to think that the people who should be living in the house are on a longtime vacation, so they will stop searching for us, if Isabelle and Henry indeed recognized us and Rose. I know we're way faster than humans, but they could have been following us through…" he said before he was cut off and grabbed me to hide up in a tree. I just wanted to ask what was going on when I heard voices in the woods. "I know for sure I saw them entering the woods, William." a really familiar voice said. "Oh no, that's dad and Rose's father." I whispered softly to Edward and he nodded. "They're close by, we have to stay up here until they're gone, if they hear us jump down, we're in really big trouble. I just hope they don't find the drained animals." he whispered back to me and I nodded.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

We were in deep trouble. What Isabelle and Henry did at the airport I didn't know, but they seemed to have recognized us, and Henry and William –Rose's father- were now looking for us in the woods. I truly hoped the house was done by now and that is was dark in there. I knew Matt's gift turned on instantly when Lilly left the house and we had just jumped through the trees as silent as possible to get within hearing range from Matt's gift, and so that I could still hear Henry's and William's thoughts, so I could send them to Matt. _We're in big trouble! If that's your brother in law and Rose's father._ he answered my thought. _Keep the house locked and dark, get upstairs as quick as possible and keep quiet. Lilly and I can't come back home right now, it's too risky._ I send him and I hoped he would pass this through to Rose and Emmett. "We should head for home, Henry. I'm sure they weren't Edward, Lilian and Rose." I heard William say, before I saw them walk by under our tree. _Uncle Edward, we should do something, I don't want them near the house, it's too dangerous with Emmett being a newborn._ Lilly thought to me. I nodded and thought of a plan. _I hear them too now. They're right beside you. Stay where you are, we need to figure out how to get them to turn around. Maybe I could lead them away from you? If I run past them one hundred yards away from you, you think that could work?_ Matt thought to me and I replied he could try, but that he needed to make sure Rose and Emmett would stay inside and kept quiet. He thought to me he would make sure of that and sped out of the house and ran into the woods. One hundred yards away from us, I heard him run and I knew Lilly heard him to. "Did you hear that? Someone's running past us." William said and they turned around to follow the sounds of the food steps.

When they were far enough away from us, Lilly and I jumped out of the tree and sped home, soon followed by Matt. We climbed up the house and sneaked inside. "That was close." I said and Lilly and Matt nodded. I could still hear them, they were still searching the woods. It looked like they were coming closer. "This can't be good, they're coming closer. We have to keep really quiet, and Rose. Please keep Emmett in line." I whispered. Rose looked at me quizzically. "Henry and your father are searching the woods, for Lilly, you and me. Henry is sure that he saw us at the airport." I explained whispering, and Rose looked shocked. Lilly stood up and softly closed the window, to keep the smell of blood outside, just in case one of them would hurt himself. "Look William, over there, there's a house. Let's have a look over there." we all heard Henry say. Lilly looked worried. "That sounds as a reasonable plan." William answered. "Oh no, this can't get worse." Lilly whispered.

They came closer and stepped up the porch. "It looks like the owners are on a extended holiday, there's no-one inside. We better should go home." William said. Lilly sighed in relief, but did that to soon. "It's too late to walk home now, it's too far." Henry said and I heard him pull down the doorknob. "It's locked, but we need a place to stay." he said. "I look for something to break a window." William said. Lilly's eyes widened. "We need to get out of here as soon as they are inside." she whispered. As soon as she said it we heard the glass break and unlock the door. I quickly stood up and opened softly the dormer window. When we heard the door close, we all climbed out of the window and waited until we heard them lock the door, close curtains and get upstairs. "I'm so glad we've cleared out the rooms from pictures and did hide them here in the attic." Rose whispered. As soon as we heard the doors close from mine and Matt's room we jumped of the roof and sped of into woods.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

This is getting any worse by every minute. We were driven out of our own home by mine and Lilly's father. Just because they needed a place to stay. "Where do we go now?" I asked while I started panicking. We were now ten miles away from our home and we needed to stay in this area to make sure that Edward and Matt could hear their thoughts, so we would know when it was safe to go back home. But to keep us all save we did split up, Lilly and Matt did hide some place else, but in Edward's hearing range, so they could keep up with the events. Of course Edward didn't like that one bit, he was grumbling the whole time about it. "I thought you had accepted the fact that Lilly and Matt are mates?" I asked annoyed, and he looked angry at me. "That I accepted it, doesn't mean I like it to leave the two of them by themselves. Who knows what they're doing right now!" he growled at me. I sighed in annoyance. "I think they are old enough to decide for themselves, besides if they are doing things they aren't supposed to do before they're married, you could hear it in their thoughts, don't you, Edward?" I said, when he nodded angrily.

"Well, what are my father and Henry up to?" I asked al while later, since I was bored and had nothing else to do then sit and wait. "Nothing much, they're still asleep." Edward replied, and I sighed. _This could be a long, long day._ I was drawing hearts in the dirt when Edward suddenly stiffened beside me. "What's wrong? Is it my father and Henry or is something wrong with Matt and Lilly?" I asked worried. "It's your father and Henry, they've just woken up. They won't give up their search. We have to get out of here, I guess we need to leave this place for a while. Maybe we could follow Carlisle and Esme to London." he said. I held my breath. "What are we going to do now? They will go and search this forest again, so we can't stay here." I said panicking. "Come on, we need to find Matt and Lilly, right away." he said and the three of us sped off to find our other siblings.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

"Oh no, your father and William aren't going home yet, they'll keep on searching today." I said softly to Lilly, and her eyes widened. "Oh god no, we have to find Rose, Edward and Emmett." she said panicking and we ran off to find them. "Oops, ouch!" I heard Lilly say. "Hey Emmett, watch were you're going!" she said. I chuckled. "Oh, Uhh did I hurt you, Lilly?" Emmett asked, when Lilly started laughing quietly and shook her head. "We have to get out of here, right now!" Edward and I said panicking. "They're coming closer I can hear them. They've heard Lilly. Let's go!" I said and we all sped off through the woods searching for a hotel. Rose and Lilly quickly shopped for clothes and suitcases. When they were back we packed our suitcases and started to discuss what was going to happen. "I know for sure Carlisle and Esme will send us back home. To keep track of Henry and William." Lilly suddenly said. "They would want to have at least two of us at home, to check it out." she ended her story. "We're all going to London. If they want two of us here, they will tell us, and then we sort out who is going back home." Edward said furious. I saw Lilly take a few steps towards him and she looked pissed. "I would love to see mommy and daddy, but it's irresponsible if we're all going." she said with venom in her voice. I rolled with my eyes, there we go again. "You're coming with us, if you like it or not, period!" Edward shouted. I heard Lilly growling and I knew she meant it this time. "No! I'll stay here, if needed with Rose or Matt!" she growled, and I saw the menacing look on her face when she said it.

"Stop it, both of you!" Emmett said. "Lilly is right, two of us need to stay here." he stated and I smiled. Emmett always took Lilly's side when it came to this kind of discussions, even Rose would take her side, which left me, the one who was Lilly's mate and couldn't deny she was right at this point. "Stay out of this Emmett! If I say we're all going, than that's what's going to happen!" Edward said furious. Then I remembered, Edward was the one who was next in line to lead our coven if something happened to Carlisle or when Carlisle wasn't able to. "Who said it was your call to decide for the five of us?! Carlisle is our father and leader of the coven, not you Edward!" Lilly screeched. Oh god, this was something she would not take well. "Uhm, Lills? Carlisle gave Edward permission to be the leader of our coven when something happens to him or when he isn't able to, like now. So technically we've to follow Edward's decisions." I told her carefully. She was really scary when she was angry so I stepped back a few steps when I was done talking. She turned around so fast that it was like she was struck by lightning. "What did you say?!" she asked growling. "Why didn't you tell us before?" she asked while she was still growling menacingly. _Damn, she's scary. Please Edward calm down, please._ If looks could kill I was six feet under by now. I saw Edward relax and he replied he was trying to calm down. I saw Lilly calm down too, but her face still looked like a deadly weapon. "Fine, we're all going! But don't whine if they're sending back two of us!" she said suddenly. "Matt! Come with me, we need to buy the plane tickets!" she said while she turned around and walked away.

"Oh no, that's not going to happen, Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur Cullen!" shouted Edward. "Watch this, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she replied, grabbed my hand and stalked out of the room. "Let it go, Edward." I heard Rose say. "Besides, we need a mind reader with us and her anyways. If there's something wrong we can go after them." she said ending the discussion. I sighed, this was getting annoying. We were all tensed up because of Henry and William and this was not helping us in any way. Lilly and I quickly got to the airport and purchased five plane tickets for the next morning, and headed back to the hotel. It was getting dark by now and I knew it wouldn't take long before there was another fight. Suddenly Lilly stopped walking. "What's wrong, love?" I asked. "I don't want to go back in that room, can't we get our own?" she asked and I nodded. We got back at the hotel and I asked for another room that was next to our siblings room. I paid and we got to the room, I got to Edward, Rose and Emmet's room and explained the situation. They all nodded while Edward looked at me warningly. _Gee Edward, they won't do anything inappropriate and you know it!_ I heard Rose's thoughts and I chuckled.

I walked into the room next door and I saw Lilly relaxing at the bed. I got next to her in bed and she curled up against me, like she always did. I liked it, but it was hard not to get inappropriate thoughts when she did that. I sighed and started to recite some notes from a Mozart piece and cuddled with her. "Lilian Antoinette Cullen! Behave yourself!" I heard from the other room. I looked down and saw an evil smile at her face. I knew then that she wasn't planning anything, she was only teasing her uncle. I would love to tease Edward too, but I knew him, it wasn't such a good idea for me to collude with Lilly in this one. Secretly I put my gift on, my eyes widened when I heard her thoughts, and decided it was for the best if I turned off my gift again, before some inappropriate things happened. "Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur Cullen, if you can't behave yourself I'll get you out of there, if you're naked or not!" I heard Edward shout angrily and Lilly started laughing. "Mind your own business, uncle Edward!" she replied laughing. Before I could catch her she grabbed my arm and took me with her when she was laughing on the ground. Her laugh was contagious and I started laughing to and before I knew it Edward was in the room, furious at his niece. "Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur Cullen! You think that's funny?! Well, it's not!" he said angrily, she instantly stopped laughing and used me to get up on her feet. "Please uncle Edward. I was just teasing you. If I was the mind reader and didn't had a mate, you would do the same thing." she said sweetly. I was still laughing at the ground. "Please Edward, go to your own room, we'll be there in the morning." she said, he smiled at her and left the room, softly laughing.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I sighed and went to bed again. I looked down and saw Matt still laughing on the floor. I instantly got an idea and let out a scream. He instantly stopped laughing and scanned the room when I started laughing again. "I got you!" I said laughing, while he grabbed my arm and threw me on the floor before he kneeled next to me. "That was not funny, Lills." he said pouting, I started laughing harder and I pulled him down with me. "Oh, come on Mattie. We didn't had that much fun, since we needed to leave the house." I said, and he nodded. Once again I started to tease Edward, not knowing that Matt's gift was turned on the instant I screamed. Suddenly I heard a purring sound, I looked next to me and looked in to Matt's eyes when it slowly hit me, instantly I stopped teasing Edward. _I'm so sorry Matthew, I hadn't realized your gift had turned on instantly when I screamed._ He nodded and pulled me into a hug, I curled up against his chest and gave him a soft kiss. "Edward's out to hunt, he'll be back in the morning." Matt told me and I nodded. Finally we were alone, well except for Rose and Emmett, but they wouldn't know anything about it. Carefully I gave Matt a kiss on his lips when I felt him smile against mine. Suddenly he kissed me passionately and I gave in. We were so into our kiss that Matt hadn't paid attention to Edward's mind, until we heard him clear his throat.

"What do you think you're doing? I thought I made myself perfectly clear?" Edward said angry. I stiffened and jumped at my feet instantly, dragging Matt with me on to his feet, and hid behind him. If I could blush I would look like a tomato. I was ashamed, how in the world could this happen. "I'm waiting for an answer!" my uncle said furious. I wasn't able to talk right now, so I poked Matt between his ribs. "Uhm, well… Uhm…" he stammered. I sighed, and tried to clear my throat. I found back my voice and my self-confidence and stepped forward. "It was just a kiss Edward! There's nothing wrong with that!" I said angry. He sighed and pierced his eyes in mine. "I've made myself clear, you both know that. That I've accepted the fact that you two are mates, doesn't change my opinion about Matt dating you." he shouted. Here did we go again, couldn't there be one day without Edward and me fighting. "Please Edward, mind your own business. You're just frustrated by the fact that you're the only one in the family without a mate!" I screeched. Before I could say more Rose and Emmett came bursting into the room. "What the hell is wrong with you, Edward! Please get off their backs and let them do what they want. And I know Lilly's you niece and all that, but Matt would never hurt her, and you know that very well!" Rose screamed. Matt took the plane tickets out of his pocket and checked what time we were supposed to depart.

"Guys, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I think we need to stop this for a moment and head to the airport, if we want to catch our flight in time." he said. Suddenly hell broke loose and we all ran to the other room to get our suitcases. When everyone had their suitcases we checked out and left the hotel in a hurry. When we were outside we sped off to the airport and got there just in time before boarding. When it was time for boarding, we all boarded the plane in silence. Rose and Emmett side by side, Matt on his own and Edward pulling me with him, still mad at Matt and me. I sighed. This was going to be a very long trip. To my surprise, we seemed to be the only ones at the whole plane. I looked at my ticket and on Edwards, luckily we weren't obliged stuck with each other and I walked quickly over to Matt to check his seat on his ticket. I suppressed a squeal and together we sat down at our seats, with Rose and Emmett in front of us and Edward behind us. Like I always did I curled up against Matt and smiled lightly. In my mind a replayed the earlier events and I softly giggled, much to uncle Edward's annoyance. I knew he was going to keep an eye on us more now, which frustrated me. Secretly I hoped mommy and daddy would sent back Matt and me.

I honestly couldn't take much more of Edward's protectiveness, I just couldn't stand it anymore. A few days and stops later we finally landed at London Airport. We got off the plane, took our luggage and set off to each and every single hotel in London to find our parents.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

Since their last fight Edward and Lilly hadn't spoken a word to each other. Maybe this was for the best for now. I loved them both, but Edward was really annoying me with his over protectiveness towards Lilly. I noticed that it affected Emmett's and Matt's mood as well. I also noticed Matt was somewhat afraid of Edward, which I found unnecessary. Lilly's mood was somewhat happier, since Edward completely ignored her. I would be glad if we finally found Esme and Carlisle. I knew Lilly wasn't very happy to be here, since she didn't trust a thing about what had happened at our home. She felt she had to be there, to make sure nothing went wrong and that Henry and William did not search our home.

It took a couple of days before we finally found our parents. It was a luxurious hotel, with every few meters huge chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. Lilly walked over to the check-in desk and I followed her. "Are there staying a Carlisle and Esme Cullen here?" she asked for the thousandth time. I sighed, I hoped they were here. "Yes, miss. They're staying here. Who can I say who are here for them." the lady at the desk asked her. "Tell them their children are here, it's important." she replied. The lady nodded and called upstairs. "They will be down in a few minutes." the lady said and we sat down at the lobby. The boys were looking at other hotels to find them, and they were asking if there are three rooms free for the five of us. _We've found mom and dad_ I thought to Matt and Edward and I knew they would be here in just a few minutes. When Matt, Edward and Emmett came in, mom and dad also got downstairs.

"Rose, Lilly, Edward, Emmett, Matt, what are you doing here?" Carlisle asked us. I looked at Lilly and she nodded. "We need to talk, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" I asked and they nodded before they walked in front of us to a room that was private. I saw that Carlisle gave the lady at the desk some money to make sure she would let no one walk in there. "What's wrong?" he asked when we were all in the room. "Lilly's parents and mine, have recognized Lilly, Edward and me. Our fathers are looking for us through the woods, and had driven us out of our home, to sleep." I explained. "When they woke up a couple of days ago they went on with the search, so we decided to come here, to be safe." Lilly said, Esme and Carlisle looked shocked. "Lilly, Matt the two of you are going home right away. Make sure you get a place somewhere save and make sure there's a phone. If anything happens you call this number." Carlisle said and both nodded. Edward stiffened. "Why can't I go home with Lilly?" he asked, and I was shocked. Carlisle frowned and shook his head. "You'll stay here with us, Edward. You know as well as I do that we can't keep mates away from each other." he said. I knew this was going to happen. Edward turned around and stalked out of the room, and slammed the door shut. I sighed while Carlisle and Esme looked surprised.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I walked towards the lobby and sat down on one of the chairs. I was soon followed by Carlisle. "What's wrong with you Edward? Why are you acting like this?" he asked me, I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I didn't respond, and just stared to the carpet. "Edward, talk to me." he demanded, and I sighed. "I found Lilly and Matt on top of each other kissing each other." I said angry. Carlisle beside me burst out laughing. "Is that why you won't allow Lilly and Matt to be alone? Or is there something else?" he asked. I nodded. "I know I accepted the fact that they are mates, but I can't allow Lilly to date him yet. She's still my little niece, he's twenty years older than her, Carlisle." I said sighing. "As a matter of fact, they're both nineteen years old, so there's nothing wrong with that, we don't age remember." he reminded me and I nodded. "I know it's hard for you to see your niece with a man. It's quite normal, the two of you don't really know each other and don't get to spend much time together now she's with Matt. I understand that, Edward. But please, don't try to keep them apart." Carlisle said and I nodded again. I knew Matt's gift was on too so I asked him mentally if he could come outside, I wanted to talk to him and sort things out with him, after that I would sort things out with Lilly. Carlisle had left and had gone back to the private room to talk things through with Lilly, Rose and Emmett.

"What's wrong Edward?" I heard Matt ask. I stood up from the chair and I headed to the door. It was clouded enough for us to be outside, and soon Matt followed. "I wanted to have a word with you, I owe you an apology." I said. Matt nodded, and started walking next to me. "My behavior a couple of days ago, was totally out of line. I don't have any right to keep you away from Lilly. I overreacted, and I wanted to apologize for that. It's just… I barely know my own niece and since she found out you are mates I don't get much time to get to know her better, like I should have." I explained, and Matt smiled. "Apologies accepted, I know you two don't really know each other and I would love to give you both the time you need to get to know each other better. But I don't know how Lilly thinks about this. She's pretty mad at you right now." he said to me and I nodded. "I know she is, I can feel it. She's projecting her disappointment and anger towards me." I replied. I really hoped Lilly would accept my apologies. We started on our way back to the hotel. "Before I forget, since you and Lilly are flying back tomorrow. Please keep her safe, protect her for herself." I said to Matt and he nodded. "Would you like me to be around when you and Lilly are talking?" he suddenly asked me. "Maybe she will be mild when you're around." I answered, he nodded and we walked into the hotel. "Matt, can you get Lilly for me? I would like to talk to her now." I asked and he headed into the private room to get her, after a while he finally came back with her. She was protesting against him, it did hurt me to see her like that. "Please Lilly, you two need to sort things out before we leave." he pleaded, she nodded against her will and walked toward me. "Spit it out, Edward!" she growled, before she started walking towards the door.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

"Are you planning to say anything, Edward!" I said angry, while he walked beside me in silence. I sighed frustrated and felt more and more anger coming up. I felt Matt following us, and I knew it was for my own good he was with us. "Lilly, I owe you an apology. I was completely out of line and I want to apologize for that." he finally said, I looked over my shoulder to see Matt's face and he nodded. I thought about it for a bit and I knew I would forgive him anyway. "Apologies accepted. Well I guess I owe you an apology too." I replied, and l stretched my left arm backwards, soon I felt Matt's hand in mine and smiled lightly. "I'm sorry for teasing you, and being mean to you a couple of days ago." I said, while Matt squeezed my hand softly. "Apologies accepted." he said and turned to the both of us. "Please, keep yourself safe and don't get into trouble. Track Henry and William down, but stay as far away from them as possible. Make sure you both feed well while you're following them, but try not to hunt near them. They can't find the animals you two drain, because it would get both of you in trouble." he said pleading. We both nodded and I let go of Matt's hand. I turned towards Edward and gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. We turned around and headed back for the hotel, where we would spend the night until our plane would leave in the afternoon the next day.

We pre-arranged that we would go and hunt like a family so we were waiting patiently until nightfall and gathered at the lobby. On our way we talked the last things trough and dad gave me a little piece of paper with the phone number I needed to call if we had news. In the meantime dad, mom, Rose, Emmett and Edward should look out for a new house in another American State. We all didn't want to move, but if William and Henry kept on looking for Rose, Edward and me, we had to. Soon enough we found our prey and drained them until we were satisfied and headed back to the hotel talking small talk. We had a lot of fun, when we got back at the hotel Edward, Rose and Emmett retreated to their rooms while Matt, mom, dad and I stayed at the hotel bar. Matt told everything about what had happened at home, and how Edward and I were stuck in the woods for a while. How we got driven out of our house and how we escaped just in time to a nearby hotel. I told them how Edward and I got into fights and how I teased Edward. I also told them how I teased Matt with my screaming and that I didn't had realized his gift had turned on until I heard him purr while I was teasing Edward again. We all laughed at that and dad said that he actually needed to be mad at me but he couldn't since he thought it was a good lesson learned for Edward his protectiveness. We talked for a little while before retreating to our rooms. We bid our goodnights to mom and dad and got into our room, which was next to mom and dad's and next to Emmett and Rose's.

I sat down on the bed and got comfortable to relax a bit, when Matt came sit next to me as usual I curled up against him and we cuddled a bit. I knew it was for the best if we didn't get to close in order to prevent Edward bursting in again. But still I saw flashes of a couple of days ago and I giggled. Matt looked at me quizzically. "I thought about a couple of days ago, before my uncle came bursting in." I explained and Matt started laughing. "You were hiding behind me, why did you do that?" he asked, and I looked down. "I really was a bit scared of Edward, I thought he was going to rip off my head and rip off my limbs one by one." I admitted, and Matt laughed harder. I frowned, I couldn't find anything funny in my confession. "What's so funny about that?" I asked slightly angry. "I'm sorry, love. But I picked up some of Edwards thoughts about your confession. He was actually thinking about that, but he didn't picture your head being ripped off, but mine." he explained, and I felt my jaw drop. "But since we are mates he couldn't do that, he never could hurt his little niece." he said eventually and I calmed down before I crawled a bit closer to him and held him tight.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

I turned off my gift and kissed Lilly on her hair. She had her eyes closed, since she was a vampire she didn't need any sleep, but since we didn't want to blow our cover she acted like she was sleeping, just like I did, before I acted I woke up. There was a soft knock at the door and I felt Lilly acting she was waking up because of the knock. I stood up and opened the door, much to my surprise there was nothing more than two little packages with one had my name on it and one had Lilly's. "Lills, come and look at this." I said, while I heard her walking towards me. "What is it, Mattie?" she asked and looked down. I looked up and down the hall but couldn't find the sender. I picked up the packages and gave Lilly's to her. I let Lilly open hers first before I opened mine. She tore the paper apart and picked a tiny box out of it, and a little piece of paper. I instantly recognized the handwriting, this present came from Edward. "Dearest Lilly, please take this present as my extended apology. I never wanted to scare you, and I would never hurt you, my little niece. Love, Uncle Edward." she read aloud, before she opened the little box. Her jaw dropped, and she took a ring out of the box with a couple of diamonds in it. Before she closed the box she found something else in it. It was a matching necklace, which she gave to me to put it on her. The ring and necklace suited her perfectly. "Well, Mattie, aren't you opening yours?" she asked, and I nodded before I tore the paper of it. I also had a little piece of paper. I quickly read it and knew this was something Lilly couldn't see just yet. "I'll go and find Edward, to thank him for the present." she said smiling and I nodded. "I'll come over in a bit." I replied and she nodded smiling.

 ** _Matt,_**

 ** _I know this is something you actually need to buy yourself, but since I bought presents for Lilly I thought this was a good excuse to get you something too. I know this isn't the right time for you to use it, but use it well. I'm sure Lilly would like it, and respond enthusiastically. Use it well, my brother._**

 ** _Edward._**

I was puzzled by this note, so once Lilly left the room I opened the little box. Inside there was a beautiful ring that was a replica of the one he gave her, but with one diamond on it. I tried to figure out why he gave this ring to me, and why I should use it well. Why wasn't it the time for me to use it? I hadn't realized my gift had turned on when Lilly had left the room, until my wonderings were cut off by Edward. _Really Mattie? For what thing do you use a ring with a big rock?_ Edward hinted at my thoughts, when it slowly hit me, this was an engagement ring. I heard Edward laugh in my thoughts when I heard Lilly's too. I stood up and walked over to Edward's room. "Thanks for the presents uncle Edward, I loved them." she squealed while she gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the present Edward." I said with a smile and he nodded at both of us. _If this isn't the time to use it, why in heavens name you bought me a ring to propose to Lilly with?_ I asked mentally, soon answered by Edward. _The time will be soon, when we are all together again, when we have found a new home in another state. I demand you propose to her as soon as we moved in to the new house._ he answered and I nodded. "Your plane will leave in three hours, maybe we should go to the airport." Edward announced and Lilly and I nodded. Soon we were on our way down to the lobby where Rose, Emmett, mom and dad were waiting for us, with our suitcases. As a family we headed to the airport and we bid our goodbyes before boarding the plane. I was glad to have finally some alone time with Lilly. And without Edward's interference I could think about how to propose to Lilly when all of this was over.

We boarded the plane and took our seats, Lilly's was next to the window and mine was next to her. While we were flying home we discussed our plans to check out our house and where Henry and William were. We really needed to find them and hoped they would give up their search soon. Once again we were the only ones at the plane, and the flight attendant came by a couple of times to ask if we liked something to eat or drink, but we politely declined the offer. We knew we needed to accept it tomorrow, before they would get suspicious though. The day turned into night and we acted if we were asleep. Lilly was curled up against me while my head rested on hers. When we noticed the sun was setting we woke up, I gave her a little kiss and she smiled lightly. "Good morning, my love." I said smiling, and she smiled too. "Good morning, Mattie." she said softly with a smile in her voice. When the flight attendant noticed we were awake she came by to ask if we wanted some breakfast and we agreed. We knew she wouldn't hover so we could slowly put the breakfast in our napkins and throw them away later. It couldn't take long anymore before we would land in New York. We were halfway through the day when the pilots voice sounded through the intercom. "In an hour we will land at New York Airport. Please take your belongings with you and don't forget to pick up your suitcases. I want to thank you for flying with us, have a nice day." the pilot said, and before we knew it, the landing started. When we touched the ground safely we applauded for the pilots who were flying us. Quickly we left the plane and picked up our suitcases.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

We finally had touched grounds in New York, now we needed to get to Rochester as fast as we could. We checked in at a hotel nearby our house and we made a quick call to London. I wanted to let all of them know we had traveled safe. After I hung up, we started to track down Henry and William. Their scent lingered around the woods, we caught them and hunted them down, Matt suddenly stopped running and took another whiff. "This way." he whispered and I followed after I caught the scent again. Since I loved the speed and the running I didn't realize Matt had stopped running again. "Damnit, Mattie." I whispered angry, he looked at me and giggled. "I'm sorry my love, but we really need to hide in the trees, right now." he whispered and I nodded before I jumped into the tree next to me. This time it was William who was determent to find us. "William, please. We're never going to find them. They're not here, we've walked through the whole forest trice by now! If it's not more." we heard Henry complain. We snickered, and I carefully stepped closer to Matt and sat down against him. "Henry, I'm sure they're here. You know very well we both saw them running into this forest. We found a house, that can't be a coincidence." William replied and we both sighed. This could be a very long day. "Have you thought once about Katherine and Isabelle? They're worried sick by now! We need to get home, we need to stop for a couple of days and get home, to change clothes and eat something, and sleep, William!" Henry said furious. Suddenly I caught another strange scent, this weren't the Denali's or our family. I poked Matt, and he nodded. "Do you smell that? Could they be nomads passing through?" I asked whispering, Matt nodded in reply and my eyes grew big. "Oh no, this could be a big problem for Henry and William, we need to get them away from here!" I whispered panicking. "I won't let anything happen to them. We need a decoy for both. I know it's dangerous, but if I could lead Henry and William away from here, they will be save right?" I whispered, while Matt shook his head. "The nomads already caught their and our scents, we can't save them, one of them is a tracker. It's for the best if we just let things happen. Follow me, my love." he said and my eyes grew wider, while I followed him.

Suddenly I stopped jumping and fell down on my knees. "Oh no, Mattie, get me out of here I can't stand the pain!" I yelled and I felt he did pick me up and ran as fast as he could towards our hotel. He put me down on the bed and turned around, I looked puzzled at him. "Don't go, please?" I pleaded but he shook his head. "Stay here, my love and give a call to London. I'll go and see if I can do something for Henry and William." he said and ran off, while I nodded. I stood up and dialed the number daddy gave me. "Carlisle Cullen speaking?" I heard him answering. "Daddy, it's me. Something terrible has happened." I informed him with dry sobs. It was silent for a moment before I heard him explain the others that it was me who called. "What happened princess, are you and Matt okay?" he asked, while I took a deep breath. "Mattie and I are fine, daddy. It's about Henry and William. There were nomads passing through and… and…" I broke off, and I could hear Carlisle order Edward, Emmett and Rose to take a plane back home as fast as they could and that Esme en himself would leave London tomorrow. "Stay there, princess. Edward, Emmett and Rose are coming home as soon as possible, mom and I will come home too. Where's Matt?" he asked after his explanation. I was still sobbing. "He's out in the forest, he is looking if he could do something for Henry and William. One of the nomads is a tracker, daddy. Henry and William never stood a chance, even if we had lead them out of the forest." I said sobbing, while Carlisle tried to comfort me. "I will take care of things here so we can leave tomorrow night. Here's Esme." he said and gave the phone to Esme. "Hi baby girl, I'm glad you and Matt are alright. But why aren't you with him, baby girl?" she asked, while I smiled a little when I heard her voice. "I couldn't stand the pain and fear they both had, I fell down on my knees and couldn't walk, Mattie had to carry me to the hotel." I explained sobbing. "Daddy and I will be home soon, Edward, Emmett and Rose will be too. Be careful both of you!" she said and I nodded. "We will, mommy. Maybe you should help daddy, I think I'll go and find Mattie. Bye mommy and daddy, I love you!" I said with a smile in my voice. "I will, baby girl. We love you too, we'll see you soon, bye!" she said and hung up, while I hung up the phone too. I walked out of the room to go and find Matt. I walked towards the door when I saw Matt come in to the hotel covered in blood and pitch black eyes I quickly scanned the lobby, but no-one was there. I ran up to Matt and quickly moved him to our room.

"What happened Mattie?" I asked with terror in my voice. He didn't answer, I took his hand and dragged him into the bathroom. "I'll get some clean clothes, get yourself cleaned up and tell me what happened." I said once more, before I left the bathroom and took some of his clothes out of his suitcase. I silently walked back to the bathroom where I found Matt cleaned up, waiting for his clean clothes. His body looked muscular, but he wasn't nearly as muscular as Emmett. I turned around when he switched his pants. He still didn't say anything, like he was ashamed of something. But since his eyes were pitch black I knew he didn't drink human blood. "Mattie, please tell me what happened, how come you were covered in blood?" I asked one last time, I hoped he would finally explain to me what had happened. When he had changed and had put his dirty clothes in the suitcase he sat on the bed and lied down, before he patted the empty spot next to him. I lied down on the empty spot next to him and curled up against him, he seemed to be in shock. "Mattie?" I asked before I gave him a kiss. He still didn't respond, something that scared me a bit, and started to think about calling daddy again. "Please don't call them. They're worried enough by now." he suddenly answered, while he pulled me closer to him. "Edward, Emmett and Rose, will be here the day after tomorrow. Daddy told them to leave today and get a plane back. Mom and dad will be leaving tomorrow." I informed him and I felt him nod on my head. I felt fear and shock washing down on me, it came definitely from Matt. "Please, tell me what happened that shocked and scared you this much." I pleaded, he sighed. "When I got back into the woods I found Henry and William dead, they looked like they were mauled by animals. When I walked towards them the nomads tried to protect their meals. I told them to leave, since this was claimed territory. They did as they were told and I placed the bodies at the entrance of the forest, and hid in a tree. The people who found them were terrified and one of them left in a hurry to get the police. When they all left and took the bodies with them I knew it was safe to come back here. I made sure no-one saw me. We need to hunt tonight, my love." he explained when I realized I was thirsty too, I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw my eyes were pitch black as well.

 _How could this happen, I didn't observe my thirst when I saw Matt and helped him to our room_ ran through my mind. "I think you were to worried about me, my love." he answered my thoughts, and I walked back to the bed, jumped on it and curled up against Matt again. I didn't realize what I was thinking about until Matt unexpectedly started to kiss me passionately while he softly purred. I answered his kiss with the same passion and we were kissing for a while. It felt great, knowing that Edward couldn't burst into the room furious. We lie for a while in each others arms, before we observed it was getting darker outside. "I think it's time to hunt, Mattie." I said and he nodded and opened the window. We jumped out of it and ran into the woods, after a while we were fully satisfied and headed back to the hotel, we got in to our room through the window. I saw in Matt's eyes he was thinking about something. "What are you thinking about, Mattie?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Nothing special, my love." he answered and I gave him a long passionate kiss. We landed on the bed again passionately kissing, when he wanted to take our clothes off, I stopped him. "Please don't. Uncle Edward would kill us if he finds out, if we would do that before we're married. You know that as well as I do." I said but I knew he could hear the disappointment in my voice and he nodded. We both sighed and started wondering what to do, to be occupied from doing the things we both wanted to.

 **N/A: Hope you liked it, I'll update soon. Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks to GdSelby for her lovely review.**


	7. Chapter Six:Reunifications and Proposals

**Disclaimer:** **All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know the names SM gave them, I made them up).  
N/A: The bold italics are thoughts from a third party's POV**

 **Chapter Six: Reunifications and Proposals.**

 **Edward POV**

Rose, Emmett and I were in a plane back home, there had things happened in Rochester and Carlisle and Esme wanted us to go back home to comfort our little sister and brother. Carlisle and Esme would leave tomorrow and would be back a day later than us. Luckily everything was fine with Lilly and Matt. They gave us the address of their hotel and would arrange our rooms. We were almost at home when worries hit me. _What if these nomads attacked Henry and William_ ran through my mind. I was surprised when Matt answered my thoughts with horrifying news. "The nomads did attack, and left them if they were mauled by animals, Matt had carried the bodies to the entrance of the forest and waited until people discovered the bodies and called in the police. When everything was over he left the forest and got back to the hotel, where Lilly was terrified when she saw him covered in blood." I explained to my siblings when they observed my surprised face. I saw Rose's eyes widen before she buried her face in Emmett's chest. I was glad that Lilly hadn't seen Henry like that. But I knew for sure she felt the pain when they weren't out of the forest yet. Since there were found dead people in the forest, we were required to move to another town or state. When we landed at New York airport we quickly fetched our bags and ran to the hotel to check-in. We took our keys and retreated to our rooms. Soon after we arrived Lilly came burst into my room. She looked like she was shocked. "Uncle Edward, Henry and William were attacked and drained." she said sobbing before she threw herself against me.

"I know, little one, I know. Matt told me when we were almost at the airport." I said and tried to comfort her. "I smell blood." I said and she looked startled. "Matt was covered in blood yesterday, he threw his clothes in his suitcase. Since it could be suspicious if the housekeeper found them in the trash bin." she explained and I nodded. Soon after Matt came in after he knocked, he looked guilty. I wondered why he looked that way until I picked up his thoughts. I smiled lightly and waved it off mentally, but I was proud they both resisted their lusts. "Rose, Emmett. Could you please come over here?" I said softly, and they came in the minute I was done talking. "Guys, we need to move as soon as Carlisle and Esme get back. Since they've found the bodies in the woods it's no longer safe for us to be here. Tonight we're going back to the house and pack the things we need and take them with us. Like pictures and clothes, the furniture and instruments we'll pick up later. I know Carlisle could rent a big truck to move them." I explained and they all nodded. I knew Lilly was afraid and Matt was comforting her and told her everything would be fine. I dialed the number of Carlisle's room in London before I realized they were already at the airport boarding. I hung up the phone and settled down in my room until it got dark. We all left our rooms through the windows and met up across the street. As quick as we could we ran to the house and stuffed our bags with clothes and the hidden pictures from the attic. As soon we were done we left the house and ran back to the hotel and climbed in through the windows. Carlisle and Esme would be arriving tomorrow and then we could go and search for a new house. We all agreed we would like to stay in the US, so we talked through some places we could go. I remembered a little town called Forks, Matt, Carlisle and I had lived there before, for over a decade ago. Matt nodded in agreement, while Rose, Emmett and Lilly looked puzzled. "In Washington, there's a little town called Forks a decade or so ago Carlise, Matt and I lived there for a while, it's raining the most of the time there so it's the perfect place for us. Maybe Carlisle agrees with us to go back there." they all nodded excited. "I think it's time to retreat to our own rooms, Carlisle and Esme will be here tomorrow, we need to rest." I said and we all retreated to our rooms.

* * *

 ** _They're coming, all those years there was nothing… Now we all can feel the changes and tension in the air… It won't take long before they're here…_**

* * *

I picked up Lilly's thoughts and I was shocked, I knew she didn't realize what she was thinking. "Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur, if you can't control your thoughts just stop thinking!" I shouted softly, I knew she could hear me. _Oops, I'm so sorry uncle Edward! Lalalalala_ came as a response and I chuckled. She kept on reciting Claire de Lune and I got a bad feeling about that, she was up to something. _Stop that, uncle Edward. I'm not up to something. I hate this feeling cut it off! I'm not blocking you, honestly. This helps me to control my thoughts!_ she yelled mentally at me, and I felt relieved. "Rose please, stop that!" I whispered, I heard her growling, before I heard both Rose and Emmett jumped out of the window. I sighed and tried to relax a little. _Where are Rose and Emmett going? I heard them jump out of the window and my gift instantly turned on_ Matt thought to me and I sighed once more. _They're planning to do the things you and Lilly can resist_ I answered mentally. When I finally relaxed a little the door flew open and Matt came in. "Where's Lilly?" I asked worried, normally she would follow him. "She's out hunting again, she promised to stay in our hearing range." he answered and I nodded. "But what is it, why you're here?" I asked smiling and he sat down. "I have been thinking about ways to propose to Lilly. But I can't figure out what she would appreciate the most. I front of the family or just the two of us at the beach or something." he explained to me and I chuckled. "I think she would love to be alone with you." I said and he nodded smiling before he got a shocked look on his face. I wondered why he looked like that until I heard Emmett and Rose through Lilly's thoughts, they became less clear until I only heard Lilly's. _Oh my god, what the hell was that! All that lust it was just awful I need to get to the hotel now! I need to get away from all of this!_ ran through her mind and soon I heard her enter her room. _Mattie, where are you!_ she panicked and I nodded to Matt. "I'm in Edward's room, love." he said softly, when she came in she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Uh, I think you just ran into Emmett and Rose." I said carefully, and her eyes widened, before she turned around and quickly walked back to her and Matt's room. Matt followed her looking puzzled and I chuckled. _I guess she's a bit mad at me, for letting Rose and Emmett do those things, while I forbid her doing it_ I told him mentally and he nodded before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

We would land soon in New York, it was a week ago since I saw Matt and Lilly, but I was glad to be reunited with them as soon as we were at the hotel. This week had to be horrible for my little princess. As soon as we touched the ground an hour later we quickly left the plane and took our bags. Quickly we set off to the hotel and booked our room for a night. "Daddy, Mommy!" Lilly squealed when she heard us and flew into our arms. We both laughed and hugged her, she was followed by Edward, Matt, Rose and Emmett, they all hugged us and we asked for an private room to talk things through. I was glad to hear they all wanted to move to Forks, I tried to arrange a moving truck to get our furniture. When I had the truck I drove to our house with Emmett, Matt and Edward and we started to load the truck with all of our furniture, including the beds and other things that were in our rooms. Emmett and Edward would accompany me at the truck and Matt took the car to pick up Esme, Rose and Lilly and the stuff they already got out of the house. When everyone was in the car we started our long drive to Washington. Edward was humming Esme's lullaby while he was driving, I smiled. The only ones who were as musical as Edward were Lilly, Rosalie and Matt, and I liked it. Emmett was our goofy one, who always knew how to get into trouble and breaking stuff in the house. But if he needed to be careful he was.

* * *

 ** _They're almost here… I can feel it…_**

* * *

Halfway our drive Edward switched places with Emmett, while he kept humming. I knew he wanted to play the piano, but couldn't. I saw Matt switch places with Rose, while Lilly switched places with Esme, I knew she wanted to sit next to Matt. When we had driven for another couple of hours I saw the sun set. "We're almost there, would you like to switch places?" I asked Emmett and he nodded. We quickly switched places and drove the last part of the trip, with the others following us. Soon we reached Port Angeles and thirty minutes later we reached Forks, I lead them to the house without any problems and I observed a content smile on Edward's face. "Glad to be back." he said smiling, while I nodded and drove us into the forest to the drive lane. I smiled when I saw that the house doomed up from behind the trees. It was still in perfect conditions, and I knew Esme would love to design the house and garden. I parked the truck backwards at the drive way and jumped out it, soon followed by Emmett and Edward. "Wow, Carlisle! This house is huge!" Emmett said and I opened the trunk.

* * *

 **Esme POV**

We decided to move to a little town called Forks, it was somewhere in Washington state. When we drove through the woods I wondered where it would be, we had reached Forks by now. Suddenly I saw a house behind the trees and I felt my jaw drop. This house was huge, we parked the car at the drive way and got out of it. I saw Rose and Lilly's faces, theirs jaws were dropped too. "Wow, Carlisle! This house is huge!" I heard Emmett say and I smiled, he was right. "How about we take a look inside of it? I know you would love to decorate it." Carlisle came to me, I nodded and all of us entered the house. Instantly I got inspiration to decorate and redesign the rooms. The girls immediately ran up the stairs to claim their rooms. Lilly took a room that was close by Matt's room, but was next to Rose. I knew what was needed to make their rooms how they liked them. I wrote down what I needed and decided to get those requisites as soon as we were finished unloading the truck. When the truck was empty and the stuff was in their place Carlisle and I left to bring back the truck and get the requisites to decorate and paint the rooms. "I love it, Carlisle. There's plenty of room for all of us, and the garden is just lovely, I would like to decorate that too with some beautiful flowers." I said to him before we got in the car and truck. I knew our children would behave themselves and we took off. Before we knew it we were back in New York and delivered the truck where it belonged before driving back to Seattle, where we would stay the night to do the shopping tomorrow.

We did use the night to hunt a bit, and to figure out exactly how to redesign and decorate our house in Forks. By dawn I had figured it all out and we set off to go to the stores. First we arrived at the hardware store, to buy the paint and some other tools for redesigning and decorating. When we had everything we needed, we drove to the garden center. I picked out some lovely flowers, and since there was a rippling creek we also purchased some water plants and water lilies. The flowers I chose had different colors, I chose roses, lilies, gerberas, freesias, daisies and more. When we paid for the bunch we started our drive back home to Forks. I wondered what the kids were up to. I knew they already placed the furniture in place, but with space enough between them and the walls so I could start right away. Probably they were just relaxing at the porch or goofing around. When we got home they came all together to greet us and helped me to arrange the paints, brushes and flowers and plants for designing and decorating. I thanked them with a smile, when Lilly suddenly asked me if I needed help with painting. I nodded and together we started with the huge kitchen area.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

Lilly and Esme were busy with painting the kitchen, while the rest of us were putting our clothes in our closets, once again every room had a huge walk-in closet. Lilly and I were pretty happy about it, so was Esme, but the boys on the other hand hadn't that much of clothes so they didn't actually need the huge closets. Carlisle was at the hospital to get his job. When I was done with my closet I got downstairs and I was in awe of how the kitchen area looked like. It was off-white on one side and terracotta on the other. It gave it a warm look, when I went looking for Esme and Lilly I found them at the dining room. "The kitchen looks stunning!" I gushed, and both gave me a smile. "Want to help?" Esme asked, while I nodded and took a paint roller that could be stretched and started to paint the wall off-white. Soon I found out that the dining area and the living room would be completely off-white and I liked it. When we were done with the both rooms we got upstairs and started with Carlisle and Esme's room. This room got one lavender colored wall and one brownish wall, I thought it looked gorgeous and Lilly agreed with me with a smile.

When we were done painting the master bedroom we went on to Edward's room. Esme held on the original design of our home in Rochester. So his room was once again silver-grey with a hint of blue and stuffed with shelves on the walls and bookcases. Also Matt's room got the same idea, but then silver-grey with a hint of red, and I guessed it would get as messy as back in Rochester. As soon as we finished Matt's room Esme suggested we should get back downstairs and take care of the furniture and decorations. We placed the two piano's against each other, my harp in the middle of them and Matt's violin near Edward's piano. We placed the couches and chairs around a nice fireplace and placed the coffee table in front of them. Esme placed some paintings on the walls from Van Rijn, Van Gogh and Vermeer, she also placed some potted plants in the living room and the dining room. In the dining room we made a wall with family pictures. We placed the table right in the middle and put the chairs around it. The kitchen area was the easiest part to decorate, here and there we placed some kitchen stuff like a knife block, a paper towel holder and a spice rack. Not that we needed the stuff though, but we needed it to act properly like humans. When we were done, we once again headed upstairs to finish the painting of the rooms. First we headed to Lilly's room, once again we used the same design as the old house in Rochester, so her room got creamy-white with a touch of silver. We quickly put her clothes into her huge closet and headed for my room, that was on the left of Lilly's. Also my room got the same design as the old one with creamy-white and a hint of gold. When we were finished with my room, we headed to Emmet's room that was on the left of my room. His room also got a silver-grey color but then with a hint of green. When we were finally done painting we cleaned up the paint rollers and the brushes before heading back upstairs to place the furniture in place.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

When we were finally done with the furniture upstairs we walked down and headed out to the front yard. We started with the roses and other plants to give it a fresh look. All to soon we were done with the plants en flowers, and we asked the boys to fix the driveway. If we were redecorating, than the driveway needed a new look to, they started right away. "Oh, guys, when you're done could you rebuild the porch on the front as well as in the back?" I asked with a sweet smile, they nodded and we went on to the back yard. While I went on to the creek to plant the water plants and water lilies, Rose and Esme went on to the rest of the garden to plant the rest of roses, lilies, gerberas and the other flowers and plants. When I was almost finished, I heard the boys come over to replace the porch and construct a nice winding stone path from the stairs to the creek. Emmett and Edward were busy with the porch while Matt was constructing a winding stone path. Rose, Esme and I were done at the same time and we placed the garden furniture in place and sat down and watched. Soon after we sat down Carlisle came home smiling. "Hi, daddy how did it go at the hospital?" I asked smiling. "I've been hired, and I can start tomorrow." he said smiling, while Esme stood up to give him a kiss and a hug, she soon was followed by Rose, me and the boys. After that Carlisle decided he should help Matt finishing off the path.

Rose, Esme and I sat down and watched the boys for another while. Matt and Carlisle were done first and Carlisle waved Matt off and jumped in to help Emmett and Edward. I felt the urge to explore the forest, and I got a wide smile on my face when I saw Matt walking towards us. We only needed to place the furniture in place in the rooms that belonged to Emmett, Rose and me. "Rose, Esme are you okay with it when Matt and I are going to explore the forest?" I asked smiling, while I bounced up and down in my chair. They both giggled and send us off, and walked together back into the house to place the furniture in place of the last three rooms. Esme would redesign and decorate the four guestrooms later by herself. I sped off to the forest and jumped over the creek in a way only a gymnast could do and landed with a nice back flip on my feet. Matt on the other hand, just jumped over the creek and took my hand smiling. "You did that wonderful, my love." he said and I smiled. We ran through the forest while Matt lead the way, since he lived here before he knew the forest well enough. In the meantime we also did hunt a little and explored some more. Suddenly Matt stopped dead in his tracks, right in front of me and dropped into a defensive posture. "What's…" I started my question when I smelled an awful wet dog smell and got the hint why Matt suddenly was so defensive. "We're close by Quileute territory, we should turn around." he growled to me and I jumped, and turned around while he pushed me into running before he turned around to and started running.

When I didn't smell that awful wet dog smell I stopped running, forgetting Matt was right behind me. He ran into me and he hit me to the ground. "Geez, Mattie be careful next time." I said a little annoyed. I knew he heard me, because he stopped running and turned around, before walking towards me. I recognized the look in his face, he still was worried and really wanted to get out of here. Before I could protest he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him running away. "Matt, stop please, you're almost crushing my wrist!" I yelled at him furious. "I know you wanted to get away from there but we're almost at our house, stop acting that way." I shouted growling, suddenly he let go of my wrist and I fell backward. "Thanks again," I growled madly. Once again he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around walking towards me. "I'm sorry, love. But I wanted us to get out of there and bring you back safe and unharmed." he said softly. _Safe, yeah, unharmed… I'm not sure of that, Matthew!_ I thought to him and stood up while I examined my wrist, the cracks in my skin from him dragging me with that much force were still visible. "I can't show up at home like this! Edward would tear of your limbs one by one!" I said softly, and he nodded apologetically. He held out is hand and I took it with al small smile. He pulled me softly into his arms and gave me a loving kiss. We stayed there like that for a while, and we examined my wrist every few minutes. When the cracks in my skin were finally gone we ran home and once again I jumped like a gymnast over the creek landing with a back flip. While I watched Matt do the same thing with a triple somersault, I heard cheers and I turned around to find out my parents and siblings were applauding and cheering for our jumps. I started laughing and walked towards them, but Matt stopped me a couple of yards away from them. "What's wrong?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. "I need you to dress up. I'll take you somewhere beautiful tonight." he said softly, and I heard the others cheer and giggle. I nodded and started walking again. _What the hell is going on? Why is Matt acting like that?_ I wondered while I walked upstairs soon followed by Rose.

* * *

 ** _They're here… Last time it were three of them, now there are more of them…_**

* * *

 **Matt POV**

 _What the hell is going on? Why is Matt acting like that?_ Lilly wondered, before she walked into the house to dress up. "Do you know why he's acting like that, Rose?" I heard her ask to my sister, and I smiled. I was sure Rose knew about it already. "I don't know Lills." she said, trying to hide the trembling in her voice. "So you're finally going to do it?" Emmett asked suddenly, and I looked at him in surprise. _You couldn't just keep it a surprise for everyone did you, Edward?_ I thought to him and he grinned. "Sorry, Matt. They kept bugging me why I was smiling all the time, so I wrote it down for them, so Lilly couldn't hear about it." he explained and I nodded. "Well, I'm going to change as well." I said and turned towards the house and got upstairs to change into a tux. I never felt comfortable in those things but this was necessary if I wanted to do this right. I secretly hoped, Lilly would wear one of her newly designed dresses, one of them was perfect for tonight. "You should wear this dress, it's perfect for the occasion tonight." I heard Rose say to Lilly. "What is he up to?" she asked in a whiny voice. "Can't tell, but you'll love it." Rose replied. When I was done changing I put the ring box in my pocket and walked downstairs and waited at the end of the stairs. My parents and siblings came inside and lined up a couple of yards away from the stairs.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

Rose gave me the latest dress I designed, and suggested I should wear this tonight. "You really think Matt would like this dress for tonight?" I asked insecure, and she nodded. I changed into the dress while Rose was picking out my make-up and shoes. "Rose can you zip me up?" I asked and she walked up behind me and closed the zipper on my back. "You should wear these heels with it. They match perfectly with it." she said and I slipped into the shoes and tied them. I sat down on a chair and let Rose work her magic on me. I was still wondering why I needed to dress up like this. "You're done." Rose said and I stood up to look into the mirror. I looked more stunning than ever. My light pink eye shadow and lipstick matched perfectly with my dress and the black heels matched beautiful with the dress too. My hair was loose and fell over my left shoulder. I turned around and gave Rose a hug, she smiled and took me by the while she lead me out of my room. "When I'm downstairs, you come down." she said and I nodded, she turned around and started walking down the stairs. When I saw Rose lining up next to Emmett, Edward and my parents I started walking down. My eyes found Matt's and with our eyes locked at each other I walked down. He looked awfully handsome in his tux, with light pink handkerchief and tie. A smile formed at my face as I reached the bottom of the stairs while Matt reached out his hand to lead me the last few steps down.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

Nerves went down my spine as I waited for Lilly to come down. First I saw Rose coming down, and I knew Lilly would come when she stood next to my parents and my siblings. When she was downstairs and took her place in line, Lilly started walking down the stairs and I felt my jaw drop. She was wearing a lovely pink night gown and black high heels, her hair was loose and fell over her left shoulder, her make-up was slightly lighter than her dress, she just looked stunning. Our eyes locked into each other as she walked down the stairs. A smile formed at her face when I reached out my hand to lead her the last few steps down, when she was off the stairs I kissed her hand and lead her outside. After a bunch of appreciations from our family members we took off. I helped her into the car and took my place in the driver seat. She smiled nervously at me and I instinctively turned on my gift. _Where is he taking me? Should I be concerned, worried or glad? Is he taking me out for dinner? No, he wouldn't, it would be a tiny weird if we're going out to dinner and didn't order anything, would it?_ ran through her mind and I grinned at her. "It's a surprise my love, but no I'm not taking you to a restaurant." I said smiling. She still looked puzzled at me, but I didn't say anything. She sight and decided she would figure it out when we got there.

I had planned to take her to the beach, there was a meteor shower tonight and it would be the perfect occasion to propose to her. We got closer to the beach and I suddenly started to get nervous again. "What's wrong Mattie, why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" she asked worried. "It's nothing really, my love." I answered with a steady voice and I turned into the parking lot. I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door to help Lilly out of the car. "You're such a gentlemen." she complimented me giggling. I took her arm and hooked it through mine and lead her to the beach. "What are we doing here?" she asked curious. "You'll see, my love." I answered and lead her to the spot I had found a decade ago. I sat down and patted on the spot next to me, she graciously sat down and laid her head on my shoulder and watched to the stars. I knew it would take a while for the meteor shower to start so I patiently watched to the stars with her. Occasionally I showed her a constellation and she nodded with a smile. More people were entering the beach but kept away from us, and I knew it would start any minute now. "Look at that, Mattie!" she cried out and I looked to the spot she pointed. The meteor shower had started. "It's beautiful, how did you know there would be a meteor shower tonight?" she asked, and I chuckled. "I read it in the paper a couple of days ago. I thought it would be nice to take you here." I explained and she nodded. I stood up and took her with me. Once we both stood I dropped down on one knee. "What are you doing?" she whispered in surprise, I only could give her a smile. "Lilian Demoncieur Cullen, I loved you since the first sight I had of you, and from the first touch we ever had. I knew you would be the one for me, my love, my life, my everything. Would you do me the honor to become my wife?" I asked, and silently waited for her answer.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

We both stood up, once we stood Matt dropped to one knee. "What are you doing?" I whispered surprised, he only gave me a smile. "Lilian Demoncieur Cullen, I loved you since the first sight I had of you, and from the first touch we ever had. I knew you would be the one for me, my love, my life, my everything. Would you do me the honor to become my wife?" he asked me while he held out an open ring box and I felt my jaw drop. I looked around and saw the other people looked at us. I was surprised and really hadn't seen this one coming. "Yes, Matt I will do you the honor." I answered with a bright smile. He took the ring out of the box and slipped it around my finger and stood up. He picked me up while he kissed me and twirled me around, I could hear the other people applaud and cheer and I started smiling. I kissed him passionately before he put me down and we started watching the meteor shower again. We both sat down and I laid my head on his shoulder again, we watched until the shower was over, before heading home.

When the meteor shower was over, he lead me back to the car and helped me in before he got in to the car himself. With big grins on our faces we drove home and relived the night once more while we talked. I kept looking to the ring he gave me and I saw it was a replica of the ring Edward gave me, but it only had one diamond on it, a big one. When we arrived at home our family still sat in the back yard, waiting for us. We walked through the house and into the back yard smiling. He pulled me closer with the arm that was on my waist. "How was your night?" dad asked us and I started giggling. "It was wonderful, daddy. We went to the beach and watched the stars and the meteor shower, when Matt suddenly dropped on one knee and proposed to me!" I told them and they looked surprised and puzzled. "We're getting married!" I yelled smiling before I kissed Matt on his cheek. They all started talking together and got up of their chairs. Rose congratulated me first with a big smile and a hug, followed by Emmett who picked me up and twirled me around smiling. Edward was grinning and stayed back a little. "Congratulations, baby girl." mom said while she hugged me. "That took you long enough, Matt. Congratulations, princess." dad said before he followed mom to congratulate Matt as well, like Rose and Emmett did before. Edward still stayed back until he saw the smile slightly vanishing of my face. He quickly came up to me en pulled me in a hug. "Congratulations, little one. I'm definitely not against it." he said to me and smiled down at me. I smiled back and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much uncle Edward." I said and I walked towards the table to sit down. "Actually it was my idea, I bought that ring for Matt to propose to you at the hotel after we made up." my uncle suddenly whispered to me and I was baffled.

"That's why you made me design this dress, didn't you, uncle Edward?" I asked suspiciously, and he nodded apologetically. "Show us that rock!" Rose demanded and I showed my ring to them. "It's beautiful! And it matches with you necklace and the other diamond ring you have." they said in unison. I nodded and looked around, starting to think about the wedding. I knew we wouldn't get married for over two more years, but I didn't mind. I had lots of time to design our dresses, and to pick out the right colors for the handkerchiefs and ties to match with the suites. "Wow, little one, slow down. We're all here to help you." my uncle said chuckling and I started giggling when I realized he read my thoughts.

 **N/A: I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I would like to know if you know from who those third party thoughts are, let me know via review. I'll update soon!  
**


	8. Chapter Seven:New Siblings And Pranks

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know the names SM gave them, I made them up).**  
 **N/A: The bold italics are thoughts from a third party's POV**

 **Chapter Seven: New Siblings and Pranks**

 **Esme POV**

It was a couple of days after the engagement of Lilly and Matt, and the boys and Carlisle were hunting. The girls and I were chatting about some wedding ceremony details and how to decorate the house and garden for it. We still had lots of time, since Lilly and Matt decided they wanted to get married in the summer two years from now. I liked the idea and was drawing some pictures of the garden decorations. Lilly was drawing some sketches for the dresses when we suddenly smelled unfamiliar scents. "Maybe they're nomads passing through." Lilly said and I nodded and got on with my drawings, while Rose was watching us and pointed out some details here and there to both of us. "Hi, is this the Cullen residence?" a tinkling voice asked which startled Rose, Lilly and me. Lilly got up and dropped down in a defensive posture and growled low. "Who are you two?" she asked while Rose and I dropped in the same posture next to her. "I'm Mary Alice Brandon, and this is my mate Jasper Whitlock. But you may call me Alice." the tinkling voice said. Both Rose and Lilly got up and looked puzzled. "You must be Rosalie Hale, Lilian Demoncieur and Esme Cullen." she stated while she pointed to each of us while calling our names. Rose, Lilly and I looked from the two strangers to each other with a afraid look on our faces.

"How do you know that?" Rose asked and stood protectively in front of Lilly and me. "I can see into the future, based on decisions. We've followed you from Rochester the moment you decided to move to Forks." she explained. "And I already saw Carlisle accept us into your family." she finished her story and looked around house. "Where are Matthew, Edward, Carlisle and Emmett anyway?" she asked smiling. Again Rose, Lilly and I looked at each other with afraid looks on our faces. "Uhh, uhm… They're out to hunt." Lilly stammered. With that said Alice walked up the stairs and came back down with boxes full of Edward's stuff and put it in the garage. Lilly, Rose and I, even Jasper looked baffled at the sight of that and then started laughing. By the time Alice was done removing all of Edward's stuff we could hear the guys come back from their hunt. At the sight of the strangers in our home all four of them dropped into defensive postures.

* * *

 ** _Who are those two, I don't recognize them…_**

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

When we got home from our hunt, we smelled unfamiliar scents that lead to the house. Once we got out of the woods we saw a strange man stand in the living room laughing with our sisters and wife. "Who's that, and from who is that other scent?" I asked quietly. All three shook their heads and we ran as quickly as possible into the house and dropped down into defensive postures. "Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, and this is my mate Jasper Whitlock. But you can call me Alice if you like to. I know you all do eventually." a tinkling voice said, and a pixie like girl appeared out of nowhere. The girl was tiny and had pitch black hair, that spiked out everywhere. We all looked baffled at the pixie girl and got out of our defensive postures. "You must be Carlisle Cullen, the leader of this coven." she said while she pointed at Carlisle and he nodded. "Then… You must be Emmett Mccarthy, Matthew O'Donnell and Edward Masen." she said while she pointed at each of us while calling our names, we nodded approvingly.

"May I ask what the two of you are doing here?" Carlisle asked and all us agreed in silence. "We've followed you, from the moment you decided to move here from Rochester. We want to live with you and I already know you accept that." she said smiling. We looked at her as if we saw a ghost. "How do you know that?" I asked. "I can see the future, based on decisions." she explained and I nodded in understanding. Suddenly I felt anxious, turned around and looked puzzled at Lilly, she nodded in reply she felt it too. "We're going to walk around the garden for a bit, so you can decide if we can live here." Alice said and took Jasper by the hand and took him with her. We hurdled up and started to discuss this weird thing.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

This was the weirdest thing ever. Suddenly I felt more anxious than I already felt and looked at my siblings. But no-one showed they were anxious. My eyes fell on the Jasper guy and then it slowly hit me, He was an empathic to, just like me. My eyes widened and he slowly nodded before he was dragged out by his mate Alice. We told the boys our story, and they all laughed at it. "Well, what are we going to do?" I asked, and everyone nodded. "I would love to have another brother and sister." we said in unison and looked pleading to mom and dad. "Oh, alright. They can stay." dad said and we heard a squeal coming out of the garden. "Alice…" we all said in unison, and started laughing. We all retreated to our rooms, except for Edward, who was looking for his stuff, while mom and dad explained how it worked around here, about our diet, that they were already following much to our surprises. Suddenly Edward came burst into my room, where we all sat down. "What's up, Edward?" I asked sweetly. "All of my stuff… It's in the garage!" he said baffled and furious at the same time. Rose, Emmett, Matt and I started laughing. "You! You knew about this, didn't you!" he hissed while he pointed at Rose and me which made us laugh even more. "Alice seemed to like your room a lot." Rose said laughing. After that he stormed out of my room and downstairs. Mom and dad seemed done with explaining and were out for a walk. "Alice!" I heard my uncle yell and I stood up and rushed downstairs and was soon followed by my siblings and fiancé.

I didn't want to miss a thing of things, and I sat down on the couch to watch this closely. Matt sat down next to me, while Rose and Emmett decided to share one of the chairs. "Yes, Edward. What's wrong?" she asked with a sickly sweet voice that made me shiver. Jasper slowly walked around them and backed out into the living room and took the other chair and watched it closely, like he enjoyed it. I felt Edward's anger rise, and then it suddenly doubled. As on cue Jasper and I looked at each other and I felt a big grin forming around my lips. "Why did you put all of my stuff into the garage?" Edward shouted, since Jasper and I projected both his anger towards him, he wasn't able to talk normally. I heard Emmett, Rose and Matt chuckle. "Your room was the biggest and I liked it, and it had the biggest closet." she explained in the same sickly sweet voice. As if on cue we all started laughing, except for my uncle. My eyes widened when I felt his anger rise once more and heard him growl I looked at Jasper and shook my head, to tell him I wasn't involved in this anger, he also shook his head and I knew he also wasn't involved. "Uh, oh. This is not good." I said slowly and the others looked puzzled at me. I nodded with my head to the front door and we all quickly got out, including Jasper. "Jasper is an empathic as well, just like me. The first rush of anger we were both involved with projecting towards Edward. But this rush that's coming, we weren't involved." I explained quickly to my siblings and they nodded in understanding. "But what can we do about it?" Rose asked worried. Matt and Emmett shook their heads, while I got an idea. "Jasper, maybe you could help me, to project as much calmness as we are able to, to calm my uncle down. So he won't tear apart your mate." I suggested and he nodded. "Stay here." I said to Matt, Rose and Emmett, while I took Jasper by the hand and walked back inside. When we were inside I let go of his hand and nodded as a sign we should start. I felt the calmness flow out of me and felt it grow bigger and bigger. I watched Edward like a hawk and observed he started to calm down bit by bit. A wide grin formed on my face and I looked at Jasper. _It's working, you three can come in now._ I thought to Matt and they came inside.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 _Who does she think she is? The queen of England?!_ I really was pissed at that Alice girl and she was going to have it. But suddenly I felt a huge amount of calmness flow through me and I started to calm down. I turned around so quickly that it looked like if I was struck by lightning. I saw Lilly and Jasper side by side, they looked if they were very concentrated on something, then it slowly hit me. Jasper too, was an empathic. They joined forces to calm me down, because Lilly nor Jasper could have achieved this that quickly on their own. I smiled in appreciation I would thank them later on. I turned around an looked at Alice who looked apologetically. "I'm sorry I took your room, without asking first." she apologized and I nodded in acceptance. "It's okay. I'll find me another one, there are four more rooms. Jasper needs a room too, maybe both of you should sit down with Esme to discuss the designs of you rooms. She designed all of the rooms in the house." I said while I smiled. "I need to apologize too, it was rude to treat you like that. It was inappropriate." I said and she looked puzzled. "Apology accepted, but if it was my room, and you did the same thing I did, I would react the same way." she said softly before stepping forward to hug me. I hugged her back and I instantly felt like she was my real sister. The others came over and Lilly was the first to hug us both like it was a group hug, soon Emmett, Rose and Matt followed, while Jasper stayed back. With my free arm I waved him to come over, he hesitated for a while but them came over and joined in.

"Look at that, dear. Isn't that wonderful. They already feel like siblings with Jasper and Alice, they're in a group hug." I heard Esme squeal and Carlisle chuckled. As if on cue we all let go and smiled. "Lilly, Jasper thank you, for calming me down. I would never forgive myself if I torn apart this little pixie over here." I said honestly, and they both nodded. "We already discussed our designs for rooms, only Jazzy needs to pick out a room." Alice said, and we all laughed, while he growled a bit about his nickname. "I prefer Jasper or Jazz." he said growling and I nodded. "Ah, well it can't be worse than Eddie." I said annoyed while I looked at Emmett, the only one who ever used it when he teased me. Jasper nodded in agreement and the others started laughing. _Only Lilly can call me Eddie if she wants to, when we finally go to school and really need to pretend to be siblings_ ran through my mind and I heard Matt giggle. Matt hadn't turned off his gift yet, or it's still on instinctively, well we actually didn't know that much about Alice and Jasper anyway, so I couldn't blame him. Lilly turned around and headed upstairs and was soon followed by Matt. _Don't you dare to, ah well you know what I mean!_ I yelled mentally at him and he nodded in annoyance. "I head upstairs to, I need to pick out another room!" I said and rushed upstairs with my stuff and claimed the first room I came by. It was next to Emmett's room. I put up my shelves against the walls and placed the bookcases in their places, followed by a relaxing couch, since we didn't need to sleep. I felt my throat burn and jumped out of the window, to hunt again after this outburst I needed to. I heard familiar voices in the woods and I realized that Emmett and Rose were exploring the woods together with Alice and Jasper. It sounded like they had fun. In a distance I heard more familiar voices, mom and dad were also with them. The only voices I missed were those of Lilly and Matt, I couldn't blame them. They hadn't much alone time the last couple of days since mom and Rose kept Lilly away from him to discuss wedding things. Or dad, Emmett and I kept Matt away from her to discuss things for his bachelor party. Not that our bachelor parties were like those of humans. We didn't attend strip clubs or fancy restaurants. No, we got out for a hunt and have a good time as brothers. This time, we had a man more to cover so in a couple of days we would be with five instead of four. Lilly needed to design one more dress, and arrange a fifth suite. But then again, they weren't getting married for another two years.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

"Finally, we're alone for a while." I heard my love sigh and I nodded while I kissed her crown. "You know, I overheard Edward's thoughts, when he told Jasper about the nickname, Em gave him." I said to her and she looked up at me with a grin. "He doesn't like that at all, does he?" she asked chuckling. I shook my head and grinned. "He thought, that you are the only one who may call him like that, when we're going to school and need to act like we're siblings, if you like." I told her and her grin grew bigger. "I knew it! But I think I won't, I don't want to make Em jealous." she said smiling. "Yeah, like he makes you jealous with the lust outburst he has with Rose, while you can't because of your lovely uncle." I teased her and her smile turned into a pout instantly. "Oh, yeah, remind me about that!" she said pouting. I chuckled and took her hand and looked at the engagement ring she wore every single day. "This ring really looks astonishing at your finger." I said appreciating, and her smile came back. My gift was turned off, but I realized it when I heard an unfamiliar sound. "What was that?" Lilly asked a bit scared. I shook my head and walked slowly to the door and opened it. Once I stepped outside someone grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the door. I already knew it was Emmett, pulling a prank on my fiancé.

"Mattie? Is everything okay?" I heard my love ask, but I couldn't answer. I heard her shuffling towards the door and poke her head around the door. "Mattie?" she asked with fear in her voice, when she thought the hallway was clear and safe I saw her leaving the room. Instantly Emmett jumped in front of her and she let out an bloodcurdling scream that made me shiver, and I instantly felt guilty I had let Emmett get his way. She still hadn't realized it was Emmett who was now growling at her, she turned around and ran screaming back into her room and locked herself in her closet, still screaming. Shaking with silent laughter Emmett came out of her room, bumping into me, while I growled warningly at him. "Okay, pulling a prank on her fine, but this one went too far, Em!" I said with a growl. And he stepped back a couple of steps. I heard Lilly's dry sobs coming out of the closet, she really was scared. "Em, you really need to apologize for this one, you really frightened her. Can't you hear her?" I said and he nodded and went into her room, before he could say anything I held him back. "I think it's for the best to wait until tomorrow morning, Em. I need her to calm down first, and try to tell her it was you. Now go back to the others to explore the woods, and tell them to stay out a while longer. If you see Edward tell him the same thing and that it's your fault." I told him and he nodded, while he turned around and got back to the others. Through his thoughts I knew he felt sorry and that he told everyone what happened.

"Lills, it's me, open the door please?" I asked softly and I heard a click that let me know she unlocked the door. I opened the door and saw her distraught face. She carefully walked out of the closet and closed the doors before falling into my arms dry sobbing again. _Ugh, Em you really messed up this time_ I thought and hoped Edward would pick it up, so he could take care of Emmett, while I tried to comfort and calm down Lilly. "It's okay, my love. Nothing happened, I'm still here no-one's going to hurt you." is whispered softly to her, I felt her calming down and she slowly stopped sobbing. "It was just Em, with a prank. It got out of hand, and I send him back to the others. If I just knew it would get this far I had stopped him right away, love." I said comforting and I felt her nod against my chest. "But I guess the others will take care of Em, right now." I said with a smile. "I told him he needed to tell them to stay away for another while and tell them it was his fold they have to stay a while longer." I told her while she started to relax more, but I knew she would take him back for it, maybe he would lose a limb or two, but I couldn't blame her if she did. "He'll pay his dues eventually." she said with a small smile and we went back to cuddling on her bed. We didn't have much time alone anymore so we took it with both hands, while we kissed passionately.

* * *

 ** _Are they nomads… No, if they were, they would have left already…_**

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"Wow, this forest is beautiful." I said smiling, while Jasper agreed. I felt mischievousness rise and I turned around to find out it was Emmett who was up to something, Jasper was projecting it towards everyone. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes at him. He made his decision and I knew we all needed to stay here. Before I could say anything Emmett spoke up. "I need to get something at home, I'll be right back." he said and we all nodded and stayed behind. When he was gone I told the others what he was up to. "He plans on pulling a prank on Lilian. He wants to scare her a bit." I explained and the others nodded, while Rosalie was starting to walk back. "Please Rose, let him go. It can't be that terrifying." I heard Esme say. In silence we waited and I saw in his future this would end badly for him. Before I could say something a bloodcurdling scream came out of the house. "This can't be good." I said and they all nodded. Edward came rushing by and I luckily could stop him, soon there was another bloodcurdling scream and we knew Emmett had gone too far with his prank. I saw how he got send away by Matthew with a message for us, since I was focusing on Emmett's future. Soon enough he approached us and told us we had to stay away from the house for a while and that it was all his fault. I heard Edward growl when Emmett was finished with his prank story. No-one laughed about it, we all felt guilty we didn't stop him. "You did what to my niece!?" Edward growled to him but stopped Emmett before he repeated his awful story. "You're going to pay for this one Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen!" he growled. "You're terrible Emmett! How could you!" Rosalie added.

Rosalie stood up and started walking back to the house. "Rosalie wait! We can't go in there, she isn't calmed down yet. She's still afraid." I said and Rosalie turned around and sat down again, next to Edward. I saw how she calmed down and stopped sobbing and then ended up kissing Matthew. "We can go home now." I said. "She's calmed down, and not afraid anymore. Buckle up Emmett, you're going to get it." I warned and together we walked home. When we came home Edward and Rosalie rushed upstairs and went to check up on Lilian, while Esme and Carlisle gave Emmett a hard time. After a while Rosalie, Edward, Lilian and Matthew came downstairs and didn't look at Emmett at all. "I'm so sorry, Lilian. I knew I needed to stop him, but I didn't know it would get out of hand like this." I apologized and she nodded smiling, and gave me a hug. "I don't blame you." she said. "I blame him." she said while she pointed with her head towards Emmett. We all started laughing when we saw the devilish smile on her face.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

An evil smile formed around my lips and thought of a plan. He would pay for his mistakes and he would pay badly, and I knew Rose would love to help me. "Rose, would you like to take a walk with me?" I asked sweetly and she nodded, together we left the house and ran towards the woods. When we were far away enough from the house I explained what I planned. "It's time for pay back. Emmett needs to learn when he needs to stop, I was thinking about some missing limbs." I said to Rose and I saw an devilish smile on her face, and I knew instantly she wanted to help me. I told her about ripping off an arm and hide somewhere he wouldn't look in my room, while she told me about her pay back and I was shocked of what I heard. "No way, Rose. You can banish him from that, but you can't rip off his man parts." I scolded at her and she started pouting. "You could rip off a leg or his hand and hide that. But no ripping off man parts, that's just cruel." I finished, and she nodded. We were done talking our plans through and sped back home, where I found Matt, Edward and Alice shocked. "What's wrong?" I asked with a sickly sweet voice. "You wouldn't dare to do that, that's just cruel!" Edward said and I smiled evilly. "But it's just pay back, uncle Edward, we're just hiding them until he does apologize and doesn't plan on such pranks anymore." I explained and I saw Matt, Edward and Alice grin. I knew now they wouldn't say a thing to Emmett and let Rose and me work our magic. But we decided to wait for a couple of days.

"I want to go outside, Alice want to come?" I asked and she nodded. "Why don't we take Jazzy and Matthew with us?" she asked and I liked the idea. The four of us ran outside of the house and jumped over the creek into the woods. "I think this is a good opportunity to get to know each other." I suggested while I still ran a couple of yards in front of them. "You're right, my love. We don't know much about our new siblings, and while I knew everything about your life before this life, you don't know about mine." Matt said and I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard Alice, Jasper and Matt stop too just a few inches away from me, and I turned around. "I think we're good here." I said and sat down on the floor and patted the spot next to me where Matt sat down. Alice and Jasper sat down on the opposite side of us. "Well, Alice tell me about yourself, where are you from, how old are you? You know the drill." I said and giggled. "Like you now my name is Mary Alice Brandon, and I should be seventeen years old. I really don't remember anything about my human life. I woke up alone, as a vampire. After a while I got a premonition of Jasper and me, and I decided to go look for him, I found him in Philadelphia and we're together ever since." she said and I looked at her in awe. "That sounds horrible. Don't you want to find out more about yourself?" I asked and she nodded. "The others asked the same thing, and they promised me to help me out with it." she explained and I nodded. "Count me in, I would love to help you." I said, and she smiled. I looked at Jasper and he knew it was his turn. "Well as you know, I'm Jasper Whitlock. I'm born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to my charismatic personality I ranked pretty quickly. In 1863, I was turned by a vampire called Maria. Due to my high rank she found me very useful to help claiming territory in Monterrey. As you know my ability is to sense and manipulate emotions, like yours. Maria used me to train newborn vampires, and I needed to kill them when they were no longer useful. After a century I left Maria and joined my friend Peter and his mate Charlotte. I left them to eventually, because I didn't want to feed on humans because I could feel my prey's emotions as they died. I was in a half-empty diner when I met Alice. Together we came here to join your family." he explained and my eyes fell on his crescent-shaped scars. "You have fought a lot I guess." I said while I pointed to one of his scars and he nodded. "But I won every one of it." he said proud and I chuckled.

"My name is Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur Cullen. But I prefer Lilly. Two years ago Carlisle found me left for dead on the street, at the exact same street where he found Rosalie four years ago. Rosalie and I were friends during our human life, we were like sisters. Two years after her death I left her parents house late, and stopped for a while at the spot where she was found, when I heard footsteps coming closer. It seemed to be a friend or family of Rose's ex-fiancé Royce King, and he blamed me for his death. He started stabbing me, and got startled by something or someone and left me for dead. Carlisle found me due to my screams and blood loss, I had already fainted when he found me. He instantly turned me when he got home. Matt never left my side during my transformation. When I woke up as a vampire Carlisle explained me their lifestyle and met Rose once more. I also found out that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was my mother's brother and my uncle. We never met before that day. Ever since I have fights with Edward about the most stupid things. Like when I found my mate, for example, and now Matt and I are engaged. I found out about my gift when Carlisle found Esme and changed her. Her pain was unbearable to me and Edward and Matt needed to get me away from our house. I like to design clothes, the most of the clothes we're wearing are my design. I also designed the dresses for Emsé's and Carlisle's wedding. I like to play the piano, especially when Edward, Rose and Matt are joining me." I told them and they nodded. "I love shopping!" Alice exclaimed, and I started laughing. "Matt already knew I was his mate, when he touched my hand for the first time during my change, but I didn't felt anything. The only thing I can recall of the day I woke up is when Edward and I came back from my first hunt and Matt and I couldn't stop staring at each other. Two nights later, I found out he was my mate, due to the fact that he took my hand to go on with our hunt. That was the first time Edward and I had a big fight and more followed after that." I explained and they giggled. I look to my right and saw Matt smile and then he started his story.

"I'm Matthew Christopher O'Donnell and I'm nineteen years of age, like Lills, Rose and Emmett. I was walking through the Rochester forest to hunt some deer for dinner, when a wolf attacked me instead of the deer. Carlisle had smelled the blood when he had just started Edward's change. He sped out of the house to find me and chased the wolf away and took me home and sank his teeth in my neck. Carlisle had a hard time comforting two new born vampires, during their transformations, but he managed and got us clean clothes and cleaned us up. He told us the same thing as he did with Rose, Emmett, Lills and Esme. Just like Edward, I can read minds, but my ability is a bit different from Edward's. I can shut it down, so when we're at home I don't and can't read everyone's mind. It turns on instinctively when Lilly leaves the house, screams or when we're are going out while Edward stays at home, with the others. Like Lilly told you I instantly felt the spark when I touched her for the first time, she felt it four days after that. Edward wasn't happy about it and tried to keep us apart. When we were in London he explained why he felt that way and I understood he wanted to get to know his niece some more. They actually hadn't much alone time since she woke up as a vampire. But his behavior before the explanation caused some frustration between him and his niece." he told us and looked at me lovingly. I nodded and he went on with his tale. "A couple of days ago, when we were finished with our home here, I took Lilly to the beach to watch the meteor shower, and proposed to her. It was all Edward's idea. After apologizing in London he gave us presents. He gave Lilly a ring with a couple of diamonds and a matching necklace. Me he gave a single ring, a replica of his, but with only one bigger diamond. At first I didn't understand his note that was going with it, but after a mental conversation I understood his idea." he ended his story shyly. "That's so romantic!" Alice gushed and Jasper agreed with a smile. "When the two of you are getting married?" they asked in unison. "In two years around the summer." I said smiling and looked up at Matt.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

I was shocked when I heard about Lilly's story. She was found at the exact same spot as her best friend, and they were reunited when she woke up as a vampire. I had seen the matches between her and Edward but I really thought they were actual brother and sister, but they seemed to be otherwise. He was her mother's brother, I was in awe when I recalled his face and compared it with hers. I had never met two people who weren't brother and sister that looked like each other that much. Edward had told me she also liked mountain lions, like he did, and that she was as good as him at playing the piano. I felt sorry for both of them when I heard about Lilly's 'death' and how her mother broke down at her funeral. Now her mother and his sister had lost two loved ones at a young age. Edward was seventeen when he 'died' of Spanish Infuenza and Lilly was only nineteen years old. Her mother felt guilty her whole life because she wasn't infected with Spanish Influenza and survived the epidemic. I could see at Lilly's face still was a bit shocked about my story. And I instinctively send her some calmness. She smiled thankfully and curled up against her mate, Alice followed her example and curled up against me.

I felt Alice bonded with the other Cullens yesterday, and now she had instantly bonded with Lilly and Matt. I only felt a connection with Lilly, for now. But I knew I would bond with the others as well, it just needed some time. I felt my throat burn and I looked up at the others and Matt nodded. Lilly reached for her throat and I realized I was projecting my feelings, when she got up. "I think someone needs to hunt. We should go with the four of us." she said and looked at me with a small smile. We all nodded in agreement and sped off through the forest. Before I knew it Lilly caught a mountain lion out of the air and sank her teeth in it and drained the beast. I was in awe and I heard Matt chuckle while he was draining a deer buck. I locked my eyes on my prey and took it down instantly and drained it. We took out another couple of deer until we were satisfied and ran home. We were warmly welcomed by Esme and Carlisle and Esme ushered Alice and me upstairs, to show us our rooms. Alice's room was creamy-white with a little hint of yellow and the closet was stocked with the clothes she took with her. Then it was my turn, my room was silver-grey with a brown touch and was stocked with artifacts from the civil war and stocked with books about it. I smiled and thanked Esme with a hug and took a book out of the bookcase and started reading while Alice walked around my room and examined every artifact intently.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

When we finally were home after an interesting conversation with our new siblings is realized I still needed to tell something to Lilly. But since I didn't know how to tell her or how she would react to it, I decided to ask Edward for some advice about mentally. _How should I tell her, do you think she would get mad, of afraid of me?_ I send to Edward and he looked up from his piano with a puzzled look on his face. _What are you talking about Matt?_ he replied mentally, and I sighed. _Remember Rose's funeral? When I saw Lilly for the first time, and smelled her from a distance? You know what I did after that to try to protect her from danger, don't you?_ I explained and he nodded. _You knew she was my singer as a human. That's the only thing she doesn't know yet, I didn't think it was appropriate to tell her, when we were getting to know Alice and Jasper a bit more_ I finished my question, and once again he nodded, still playing his piano. I heard him sigh and I knew he was thinking about a way for me to tell her without making her afraid of me of mad at me. _I think it's for the best if you tell her as soon as possible, you should already have told her this. But you need to be careful, I don't want the both of you get hurt_ he said mentally and I nodded in agreement, while I thanked him mentally.

"You want to take a walk with me, Mattie?" Lilly asked me and I smiled. This could be the perfect opportunity to tell her this, and I looked at Edward, he nodded smiling. "I will, my love. Let's go." I said and took her hand while we walked outside. When we were far enough away from the house for the others to hear us talk I stopped and looked into her eyes. "You still don't know everything about me, my love. I still need to tell you something, but it wasn't relevant when we were talking with Alice and Jasper." I said and she looked at me quizzically. "What do you need to tell me, Mattie?" she asked and looked at me like she was investigating me. "You have killed humans, right?" she asked suspicious and I chuckled, while I shook my head. "No, my love. I never killed one single human in my entire vampire life. But there's something else I need to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't get mad at me, or afraid of me. Can you promise me that?" I asked and she nodded silently, but the look in her face was puzzled. "I… I… Uhm… Did Rose tell you about her funeral?" I asked insecure and once again she nodded. "Rose told me, she saw me at het funeral. What does this have to do with you?" she asked softly. "Edward and I were her chaperones to her funeral. And that's when I saw you for the first time, I thought you were a pretty girl and told Edward about that." I told her and her look turned more puzzled. "So, Edward did see me before? But he didn't recognize me? I don't understand what this has to do with what you need to tell me, Matt." she replied. I knew I needed to tell her now, before she would turn around and walk away.

"Your blood called to me, my love. And yes, Edward did see you before, but didn't recognized you. Rose did, when she woke up as a vampire she instantly recognized Edward from pictures at your house, but she couldn't tell why you had pictures of Edward. She explained she never asked about it, and you never told her." I said, while I looked at her face to recognize she was processing it. "Wow, I didn't realize I never told Rose about uncle Edward. I never realized she was even there, until she…. Wait, what, did you say about my blood?" she cut off her musings, with a scared look in her eyes. "I said your blood called to me. You were my singer, when you were a human." I told her and she blinked her eyes a couple of time to digest it. "I don't understand. What do you mean by I was your singer?" she asked and I smiled. "That means your blood was attractive to me. The only thing I wanted to taste, was your blood. Ever since I saw you and smelled your bloods scent I tried to stay away from you, but I failed. Every time when you were walking outside at night I was right behind you, at an appropriate distance, I wanted to keep you save from people like Royce King and his friends." I explained to her and I saw her jaw drop. "So, you were like being a stalker?!" she asked while her voice was an octave higher, I nodded apologetically. "So, you actually know who attacked me? And you were responsible for the fact he suddenly stopped attacking me?" she asked and her voice grew another octave higher. I nodded once more and sighed. "Because of the huge amount of blood, and it's smell I needed to get away from you. When I was a couple of yards away, I heard Carlisle running towards you and heard in his mind he recognized the spot. I ran into the woods for a quick hunt and headed back home. Mentally I told Edward about what I saw that night and he was furious at me for leaving you there all by yourself, but he eventually understood I just couldn't stay there since we both knew it was too dangerous." I explained and tried to take her hand, which she refused.

"Don't do that!" she yelled furious before she turned around and sped off. I started running home since I guessed she went there. "You're alone?" Edward asked and I looked up in surprise. "Lilly didn't came home?" I asked worried and he shook his head. "What happened Matt?" Esme asked worried. Before I could tell my story again Carlisle came in, he was home from work. "Where's Lilly?" he asked surprised. "Normally she's the first who comes and greet me after Esme." he said in shock. "Matt just wanted to tell us something, he and Lilly were out for a walk and he came home alone." Esme explained worried. Carlisle's eyes widened. "You told her about Rose's funeral and the night of her attack, didn't you?" he asked and I nodded with guilt. I once again told my story about how I found out she was my singer when she was still human, and how I tried to protect her from bastards like the one who attacked her and why I never stayed behind when her attacker left after I startled him and he ran away. Everyone looked shocked, and I went on. "When I had finished my story, I wanted to take her hand, but she refused and ran away furious." I said sadly. Emmett looked at me furious, while Edward tried to calm me down, it looked like I started hyperventilating any minute if I was able to. "I need to find her! I'm going to look for her!" I said and stood up, but Emmett blocked my way. "Emmett, let him go! He's right, we need to find Lilly." Edward said and Emmett stepped aside and let me pass by. I ran out into the woods to find my one and only love.

* * *

 ** _I hope they told the new ones, where the border is…_**

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I ran as far as I could, along the way I got rid of the rings and necklace Matt and Edward gave me. They both betrayed me and I hated them both for it. I stopped running and fell down on my knees. I was hurt, by my mate and my uncle, but it felt different. I wanted to be with Matt, but on the other hand, I didn't want to. I knew I couldn't stay away from him, in the long term it would hurt us both. We had an connection with one another only mates knew how that felt. I looked around, but I didn't recognize this part of the forest. _Oh no, where am I?_ ran through my mind. I never was a tracker in any way. I would never find my way back home by myself, I knew my scent, I knew how to follow scents, but I couldn't find mine anywhere near me. _I hope Edward and Matt can hear my thoughts, if they don't I'm out of their hearing range and in big trouble. I promised mom, dad and Edward to never to this again, but once again I ran away without knowing where I was going_ I thought and tried to get up, but I couldn't it hurt too much. I didn't know how long I ran, but the sun was coming up already, so I had to be running through the night. I kept on thinking their names, when something hit me. "Alice!" I whispered. Alice could see my decisions, but maybe she could help the others with finding me. I decided I wanted to be found and hoped she didn't have a limit on her range.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked when he saw my face go blank. I stared in the distance and saw visions of Lilly deciding she wanted to be found, but I couldn't tell where she was. She focused on her surroundings but I didn't recognize anything of it. Then I snapped out of it. "It's Lilly. She is somewhere in a forest out of hearing range from Edward and Matt. She wants to be found, she doesn't know how to get home, but it's a strange place, even she didn't recognize it." I said and the others nodded. I knew Edward saw the thing I did and he would send it to Matt. "We have to follow him, to keep track of his thoughts." Edward said and we all agreed and sped out of the house. "Oh no, Matt found the engagement ring!" Edward yelled and we started to run faster only to find Matt on his knees, like he was in pain. I recognized the position, it was the exact same one Lilly was in. "We have to split up, Esme Carlisle, Alice come with me, Rose, Jasper Emmett stay here with Matt." Edward said and we did as we were told. "Matt, it's going to be okay." I heard Rose say while I followed Edward, Esme and Carlisle. "Edward! I found the necklace and the ring you gave her." I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why would she get rid of her jewelry?" he asked curious. "Don't you understand? She only got rid of the things you and Matt gave her. She must be furious at both of you since you both knew about this. And you both kept it from her." I said and he nodded. I saw fire in his eyes, now he was even more determined to find her. We started running again and followed her scent, but I knew we weren't getting any closer to her.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I hoped she would take this mildly, but since we found her engagement ring and my presents I knew she was beyond mad. When I saw Matt down there on his knees I knew she was way too far away from him to feel any connection with her. Then again, she was gone for almost the entire night and morning by now. The longer we followed her scent the more worried I got. I knew Carlisle and Esme were worried as well. Emmett was enraged with Matt, but Rose would keep him in line. "Lilly, where are you, little one." I whispered defeated, but I how defeated I felt, I still was determined to find her. "She'll be okay, son. My little princess will be okay." I heard Carlisle whisper to me. _Why did you do this, my baby girl. You promised to never do this again_ Esme thought worried. The longer we ran, the more I felt we were getting closer. I didn't recognize the trees from Alice's vision yet, but we were getting closer. I looked at my watch and realized it was noon already, we've been running for more than six hours straight and we still hadn't found her yet, but we kept holding on and kept looking.

 _Edward, Matt, someone please get me out of here_ Lilly's thoughts rushed through my mind without my recognition. _Mattie, where are you, please help me!_ I heard once more and I realized we're getting closer. "I can hear her thoughts!" I said smiling and we all accelerated our pace. "Lilly!" Alice yelled, but no reply came. "Baby Girl! Princess!" Esme and Carlisle yelled, but still no reply. "Why doesn't she answer us?" I asked frustrated. The others didn't respond and I knew they didn't know either. "Lilly, Little one, please say something!" I yelled, but she still didn't respond. We kept running while I thought of how to get her responding, then it hit me. "If I call her by her full name, she always responds." I stated and Esme and Carlisle nodded. "Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur Cullen, where the hell are you!" I bellowed with a growl. I focused on her thoughts only, but they were blank. "Uncle Edward, you found me!" I heard a couple of yards to the right and I turned that way, with the others on my tail. We ran until I saw a glimpse of her, and I stopped dead in my tracks while Carlisle saw me too late and bumped into me. "There she is, look at her." I whispered softly to the others. They nodded and Alice gave me the necklace and the ring and pushed me towards her. I slowly walked towards her and kneeled down in front of her. I put on her necklace and the ring and tilted up her head with my finger under her chin. "What happened, little one?" I asked softly while her hand reached up to the necklace and she pulled it off again same for the ring. "Keep your jewelry, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" she said coldly while she got up and stalked away from me towards Carlisle, Esme and Alice. I sighed in defeat and got up, Carlisle looked at me apologetically but I waved it off and nodded in reply on his thoughts.

"Let's get you home, princess." he said and they started running, with Esme and Alice on their tails. Suddenly Alice stopped and turned around. "Come, with us brother. Let's go home." she said and I ran towards her and together we ran home. After six hours we reached Emmett, Matt, Jasper and Rose. Lilly on the other hand refused to look at Matt and ran home by herself with Carlisle and Esme at her tail. I started following them, when Emmett stopped me. "Let her go, I think she needs time with mom and dad for a while." he said and I nodded, once again we were banished from the house, but this time it wasn't due to one of Emmett's pranks. This time, it was all on Matt and me. "You both should have told her right away!" Rose said furious, like we weren't punished enough yet. For now it looked like there wasn't going to a wedding in two years, at least not with my niece and Matt. We had to make up big time, this time, and I wondered who she wanted to talk to first after she was done talking to our parents.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I was glad Edward, Alice, mom and dad had found me, but on the other hand I still felt betrayed by my own uncle in the flesh. So I pulled of the ring and necklace again and threw them at him and stalked off to mom, dad and Alice. Daddy called me his princess, like he always did and suggested to go home, I nodded and we sped off with Esme and Alice on our tails, but after a couple of yards Alice stopped and asked Edward to join us. I let it go and ran, when we reached Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Matt I recognized his position, it mirrored mine a few hours ago. I didn't look at Matt at all and turned right to ran home. Emmett stopped Edward from following us and I was glad he did, I would thank him later for it, maybe I would let go of my revenge prank after this. When mom, dad and I came home we got inside when they immediately hugged me. "Why did you do this, baby girl?" mom asked me and I started dry sobbing. "I'm so terribly angry with Matt and Edward, I just started running, not knowing where I was going. Until I dropped down on my knees, due to the mate connection I have with Matt, I knew I was too far away from him to function normally. I tried to get up, but I couldn't." I explained and she and dad nodded.

"I understand you're furious at both of them, but I don't think Edward deserves your cold act, young lady!" dad said and I looked at him quizzically. "If that's so, you should be mad at me too, since I knew about it too. But it still was Matt's story to tell, not mine nor Edward's." he explained and I started to understand. "So, what should I do about uncle Edward?" I asked and mom and dad started chuckling. "I suggest the two of you talk about it, and sort things out. Esme and I will go back to the others and send him to you, if you like?" dad said and I nodded. As soon as they had my answer they sped off to the woods and before I knew it Edward was inside. I beckoned him further inside and patted the empty spot next to me. He walked towards me cautiously and sat down. "I owe you an apology uncle Edward. You didn't deserve my cold act nor my fury about something that was only Matt's story to tell." I said softly and I felt I needed to blush, but I luckily couldn't. "It's okay, little one. I understand you were angry with me. I might have warned you about this, so you would be prepared just a little bit." he said, and I looked at him quizzically. "Why? If it was Matt's story to tell, you weren't the one to warn me for it. Or was this your main reason of being against Matt and me being mates in the first place?" I asked, and he nodded, while he gave me his presents back. I sighed and looked at my uncle. "Apologies accepted. Could you help me with the necklace?" I said, while I pulled away my hair to let him close the necklace. In the meantime I thought about my response towards Matt. _Even if he kept this a secret from me, he didn't deserved my response. At least not the running away and not noticing him part_ ran through my mind.

"I think you're right, little one. You need to talk to him and sort things out. I don't blame him for not telling you in the first place, he was afraid of your reaction anyway. And you gave him the exact reaction he was scared off. That you would be mad, scared or run away from him." my uncle said. "I guess he thinks now, that you were mad and afraid of him, and ran away because of that, and maybe it was a bit over dramatic to throw away his ring, little one." he said carefully, while I was thinking about what he said. "But why didn't he tell me before we were engaged. You know, like the days I camped out in the woods due to Esme's change, or when we were hunting that night before my funeral or at one of all the times we were alone?" I asked disappointed. "I mean, he had tons of opportunity's to tell me, even before he proposed or after the wedding." I said, and my uncle nodded understanding. "I think he was scared that I would tear him apart when you'd run away, since I was way more protective of you than I am now. Or he just was afraid you would tear him apart limb for limb." he said, and I started thinking again. "Well, it still is a very tempting idea, Edward. And maybe I'll take Emmett down with him." I said with an evil smile on my face. "Good idea, little one. Tear off one limb each and hide it somewhere they would never look for it." he said smiling. "Rose would love to help me with Emmett, but I guess she would love to help me with Matt too. Maybe it's for the best to talk to Matt first and figure out why he didn't tell me earlier on, before I do something I'm going to regret later." I said and stood up. "I walk with you, little one." Edward said and together we walked back to the woods.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

I heard the lovely voice of my love and looked up. She and Edward were walking towards us. "Could you please go home, I need to talk to Matt, and I need to do this by myself." she said and the others nodded. "Oh Emmett, thanks for what you did and said when I got home with mom and dad." she said and gave him a hug, when she pulled back I heard a girl like scream and a crack before I saw her wave with his arm. "Oh and Em… This was for scaring the hell out of me." she said with an evil grin on her face, while Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Jasper were hiccupping with laughter while I looked in shock at her. "Come on, let's go home." Carlisle said and they walked off with Emmett missing an arm, that my love still had in her hands. I swallowed, maybe she was planning this for me too, when I suddenly heard Edwards thoughts telling me not to worry and that's she really wanted to talk first before acting like that. I replied mentally a thanks, but realized my love still hadn't said a word to me, stand alone that she even looked at me. Before I could say anything I saw her drop down on her knees and felt an excruciating pain. Emmett's arm dropped on the forest floor too. Then she suddenly turned around on her knees, I never saw her like that and it did hurt me, I crawled toward her and lifted her chin with my finger. "What's wrong, my love?" I asked, but then I realized she mimicked my position, she felt my pain, our pain. "Why Matt, why?" she crooked, and I looked at her quizzically.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Is it true what uncle Edward said? That you were afraid of him tearing you apart? Or that I would tear you apart or well you do what I did now?" she asked with a crackling voice. I instantly knew what she was talking about. If she could cry she was crying a river by now. I really had scared her and made her mad at me. "I didn't know how to tell you, until last night. And yes, since Edward was so protective of you, I didn't dare to tell you, in case you would react like this, and he would be so angry that he would tear me apart, because I scared you off, like I did last night." I said sighing. "I was so worried, that something happened to you when I realized you hadn't ran home. I went on searching for you right away, until I found this." I said when I held up the engagement ring and looked at her. I could see the pain in her face and I knew she mimicked my face again, and that she could hear the pain in my voice. "Could you ever forgive me for this mistake, my love?" I asked with pain in my voice. She started dry sobbing, and I crawled next to her. I sat down and pulled her onto my lap too sooth her. "I'm so… so… so-rry, for making you that worried." she stammered sobbing while I held her tight. "I.. I… broke the promise I made to mom, dad and uncle Edward. And once again they weren't mad at me at all." she said still sobbing. I still stroked her back and slowly she stopped sobbing.

"Why did you stop searching when you found the ring?" she asked suddenly, while she crawled off my lap onto the floor. "I couldn't go on, I dropped onto the floor just like that. I couldn't get up, when you came back with Alice, Carlisle, Esme and Edward I still couldn't get up." I said and she nodded. "Alice told me, they found you in the exact same position six hours away from here. So I knew our connection was still there, but some kind of broken, since we were apart for such a long time. I never knew this could ever happen so fast." I said with a sigh. "When I was away, I knew I missed something, the only thing I could think about was you, and I tried to call you through my thoughts, but I never heard you. A couple of hours later I heard Alice, mom, dad and Edward yelling for me, but I couldn't respond, until Edward started shouting my full name and growled with it. I responded and they found me soon after that. But I behaved like a toddler who didn't get her way. Edward did put on the ring and necklace, and soon after that I pulled them off again and threw them in his face, while I said he could keep his jewelry. I ran straight to dad and we left for home, Edward sitting there defeated. But Alice turned around and beckoned him to come home too." she told me while she was scribbling down in the dirt. I realized she still hadn't answered my question for forgiveness, but I didn't blame her. She needed time I guess.

Slowly she tried to get up, but she couldn't manage, I followed her example with the same result. She sighed, and looked at me for the first time since I let go of her chin. She gave me a small smile like she wanted to tell me something. "I want to know one more thing." she started, and I nodded to let her know she had my attention. "Why did I never see you, before I woke up like this?" she asked and I was shocked. "You know we have one rule, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Well, I wanted to get to know you, but Edward and Carlisle thought it was too dangerous for both of us. If you would find out about vampires and the Volturi would found out about that, it would've sentenced us both to death. And I couldn't bear the thought of it, so I only looked for you when you were outside at night when you walked home from Rose's parents. I kept following you until you were safe at home and in bed, then I left and got home." I explained to her and she nodded understanding. "I still feel guilty for not hunting down your attacker, and that I couldn't save you from it. I was too afraid I would hurt you. If I had the strength to save you that night, you were still human, and your parents weren't in pain that much." I said with pain in my voice. Her eyes widened, before she fell in my arms sobbing. "I don't care you couldn't save me. Because all of this I have back my best friend and my uncle. And I found you!" she said and I sighed. "Remember what happened in Rochester before we moved here? It's all because of what we are, Lilly." I reminded her, she nodded but I could feel she didn't care. "It wasn't our fault the nomads killed my father or Rose's father, and you know that very well Matthew!" she said with a low growl, I couldn't deny she was right, but I still felt guilty for the fact I let her 'die' that night. I also felt guilty for listening to Edward and Carlisle about meeting her in the first place, maybe if she had known about me before she became one of us we hadn't had to go through this at all.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I felt his guilt washing over me and I looked at him once more, I knew why he felt guilty. "It's not your fault that bastard attacked me, stand alone I never actually met you before I became one of you. Ever thought about the fact that maybe I was oblivious for the fact I was followed at night and watched until I got to bed?" I said softly. "By the way, remember my gift. I always felt being watched at night, but didn't pay attention to it. I thought it was my imagination, since Rose lived only three blocks away from me. Even though I thought it was my imagination, I felt safe. That's why I always declined the offer of her father to take me home." I rambled on, and he nodded. "So technically, I always knew you were there. But I never knew who it was, and if it was real or my imagination." I finished my story, he pulled me tighter and I let him. "Mattie? I know I still haven't answered your question for forgiveness, but I'll forgive you. I love you too much to do not." I whispered and I felt him smile against my crown.

I turned around and pushed him onto the ground before I crawled on top of him. I pressed my lips against his and kissed him passionately he gave in immediately and I knew right then and there I would never leave him. Before I would go any further I pulled back and I crawled back next to him and lay down, in his arms. "Mattie? I think I'm still going to need that ring." I whispered and he smiled once more before he slipped the ring around my finger. "Come, my love. Let's go back home, and don't forget Emmett's arm. And uhm, I heard your thoughts when you got here, so here take those and hide them." he said laughing while he gave me his thumbs. I looked at him smiling and nodded. When we came home, I immediately ran upstairs to hide Matt's fingers and Emmett's arm. "So, it's still on?" Rose asked when I entered her room. I nodded with a smile and showed her where I hid the arm and fingers. Rose started laughing. "I know for sure both of them won't ever look for it in there." she stated still laughing and together we walked downstairs where an angry Emmett waited. "Em, you have no right to be angry with me, you know you deserved this after that prank got out of hand like that." I scolded at him, and his eyes lightened up. "Uhm, when do I get my arm back?" he asked me and I started laughing. "Well, after you thought about what you've done to me and why it went wrong like that, and explained it to me with the right apologies." I said and plopped down on the couch next to Matt. _Don't worry, love, you will get your fingers back tomorrow_ I thought to Matt. I knew he had turned on his gift after Emmett asked when he would get his arm back. Matt nodded and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

It hurts like hell when someone rips off your arm just like that. She didn't show remorse at all! But I knew I deserved it anyway. Now I needed to figure out a way to apologize to my little sis. I really had scared the hell out of her and I felt sorry for it. It got out of hand like that because she was already scared a bit, since I accidently knocked off one of Esme's favourite vases. I never meant to scare her that much, I just planned to yell 'boo' in front of her but it didn't came out like I planned. Rose was as mad as hell, since Lilly was her best friend like forever. They had known each other before both of them became vampires. Edward was enraged when he found out about my gotten out of hand prank on his niece. Luckily he didn't tear me apart, he knew she would take care of herself. But then happened something we hadn't expect to happen. Lilly had run away mad or scared after Matt told her about when he smelled and saw her for the first time, at my Rosie's funeral. I was furious at him, how could he hurt her like that, and not tell her before he proposed to her. I started to understand when he told us why he didn't when Lilly was talking to Edward at home. And well, when she tore off my arm I fully understood why he was afraid to tell her in the first place. When they finally came home after they talked in private I saw Matt was missing his thumbs, but something said me he didn't mind missing them.

"Alice, I think I need another hunt." Lilly said and Alice joined her, Rose did too. Before I knew it Carlisle and Esme were gone too. It was just Matt, Edward, Jasper and me. "So, Matt. I didn't hear you scream when she'd torn off your thumbs, tell us what happened." I asked him and I saw Edward and Jasper nod. "Well uhm, I tore them off myself. I heard in her thoughts she was planning to, so I thought I could save her the trouble and do it myself." he explained shrugging. Of course he had known of her plans, he was a mind reader, like Edward. I wished I had a gift like that, than I could do the same as Matt, and save her the trouble of ripping off my arm without remorse. I heard the other chuckle. "Then again Em, Matt is her mate, she never could've hurt him. So I guess that's another reason why he did it himself. He knew she wouldn't forgive him that easily but since they're mates she never could rip off his fingers." Edward said chuckling and I nodded. He was right, Rosie told me how she would've loved to help Lilly with ripping off one of my limbs, and that she had planned on ripping off my manly parts, but Lilly had forbidden her to do that, and I was glad Lilly had done that.

"What were you talking about all that time anyway? We left you when it was still daytime. You came home in the middle of the night." Jasper asked Matt curiously. He told us everything they talked about, and how he apologized to her, and asked for her forgiveness. And how she asked why he didn't tell her, and how he explained to her why he didn't. "I told her I still feel guilty about not tracking down her attacker, and that I didn't had the strength to safe her when she was attacked that night. She didn't agree with me on that one and she suddenly told me, she had always felt that someone followed her, and she felt safe, even though she thought it was her imagination and that's why she always declined the offer to be brought home by Rose's father. And that she technically always had known I was with her, but that she didn't know it was me, and if it was real or her imagination. After that she said she'd forgive me, because she loves me too much to not do that." he said and I smiled, they were perfect for each other, the mind reader and the empathic. Just like my Rosie and me, the astonishing stunning lady and the real buffed guy. "And after we were done talking, she pushed me backwards and crawled on top of me, only to give me such a passionate kiss that I wasn't able to resist and just had to answer. But before we would go too far she broke it off and just laid down next to me and we cuddled for a while. Then she said she thought she still needed the ring, so I slipped around her finger again, and then we came home." he ended his story and we all smiled.

Uhm, guys. I think I need your help. How do I apologize the right way to Lilly, and how do I explain to her I didn't meant to let it go so much out of hand?" I asked and all three of them looked at me like I was stupid. "Emmett. You just tell her what you had planned in the first place, and that you're sorry that it got out of hand. And that you're really really sorry for scaring the hell out of her." Edward and Matt said in unison. "I know for sure she would accept it and give you your arm back. And I know for sure you score extra love points with Rose if you apologize to her too. She's Lilly's best friend after all. She was really afraid that Lilly got hurt that day. And well, maybe Rose would love to help you with putting your arm in place." Matt said while he wiggled his eyebrows and we all burst out in laughter. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Lilly and Alice came back from their hunt and I stood up. "Lilly, I want to talk to you, would you mind to walk with me?" I asked and she looked around me toward Edward and Matt, they both nodded. "Okay, let's go." she said and I sighed a happy sigh. _That went well so far, now it's time for the heavy part of it_ I thought and I heard Matt and Edward chuckle. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked suddenly and sat down on the stairs at the porch. "Uhm, well… Uhm… I wanted to explain what I actually had planned that day, and I wanted to apologize." I stammered while she nodded and patted the place next to her on the stairs. I sat down and looked at her, figuring out how she would react. "It wasn't supposed to get out of hand like that, I hadn't realized you were already scared when I accidently broke that vase downstairs. I just planned to jump in front of you and yell 'boo!' at you and run away. But when you screamed like that when I only jumped in front of you, I realized you were scared before I even reached your room and sort of kidnapped Matt." I said and she looked up at me.

"I never meant to scare the hell out of you, if I had known you were scared already I hadn't gone through with my prank." I said and looked at my feet. "I'm so sorry I scared you that much. I really really never meant for that to happen. I'm sorry, little sis." I said pleading, while I was still staring at my feet. "It's okay, Em. I should have known it was you all along. No-one else should break one of Esme's vases by accident, that kind of things only happen to you." she said giggling. "Apologies accepted, Em." she said and stood up, I followed her example. She gave me a hug and I twirled her around like I always do. We both started laughing. "Now, while I'm going to find your arm, you talk to Rose." she said and gave me a wink before she disappeared inside.

* * *

 **Rose POV**

"Em, wants you out there." Lilly said, while she walked up the stairs. I walked outside and looked quizzically towards Emmett. "What's up?" I asked. "I'm so sorry for scaring Lilly, Rosie. It won't happen again." he said and I looked puzzled at him. "I guess you should tell, Lilly that, not me?" I said and he looked puzzled at me. "But, but, you were furious with me about that. I really want to apologize to you too about that." he said and I nodded smiling. "It's okay, Emmett." I said, and he hugged me tight. "Here is your arm Em, take good care of it and don't lose it again!" Lilly said to Emmett smirking. "Rose, maybe you should help him replacing it." she said while she wiggled her eye brows and I knew instantly what she meant. On the look on Emmett's face I knew he knew too what she meant. "Come Rosie, let's go somewhere quiet." he said and I nodded. When we were far away enough so no-one could run into us or hear us, I started replacing his arm. When I was done with that, he suddenly jumped me and I started giggling, I knew exactly how this would end tonight.

After we got rid of our lusts we went back home to be welcomed by an empty house. It seemed like everyone was out. I went to the kitchen and saw a note lying on the counter. It was Lilly's handwriting.

 _Rosie & Emmett,_

 _We're out for a while. Esme is going out for a while to pick up some new vases, Edward wanted to get some new sheetmusic, Alice and Jasper are exploring town, Carlisle is working and Matt and I are at the beach. We needed some alone time, after everything we talked about yesterday. We'll be home tonight._

 _Love,_  
 _Lills._

I cherished Lilly's notes, she always wrote detailed ones. Since everyone was out, I thought Emmett and I could use a day out as well. "Wow, Lilly has a beautiful handwriting." Emmett said and I smiled. "It didn't change a thing, since I read her last note when we both were still human. She was always very into details when she wrote little notes to let me now she wasn't home." I explained to him and he nodded. "Why don't we go and see if we can find Alice and Jasper somewhere in town?" I suggested and he nodded once more before we left I scribbled a little note. I loved being around Alice, just like I loved being around Lilly and the others. But Lilly and Alice were special, to me. We went outside and followed Alice and Jasper's scent, soon enough we found them and went on with the four of us.

 **N/A: Hope you liked it. Please let me know via the review button what you think. I still want to know who you think are responsible for those 3rd party thoughts.**


	9. Chapter Eight: Trips And Wolves

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Lilian, Matthew, Lilian's parents and Rosalie's parents(since I don't know the names SM gave them, I made them up).**  
 **N/A: The bold italics are thoughts from a third party's POV.**

 **Chapter Eight: Trips and Wolves**

 **Esme POV**

Since Emmett broke one of my favorite vases I needed to find a new one, so I decided to go into town to find a flower shop. Soon enough I ran into one near the hospital where Carlisle worked. I got inside and walked through it, looking for the perfect vase. I had a lot of them at home, but my eyes caught one in an beautiful shape. I looked at it and scanned the store for the perfect bouquet of flowers. Soon enough I found the perfect bouquet for it and I took both of them to the counter, I paid for the vase and the flowers and listened to the things the woman told me how to treat the flowers best. I thanked her and left the store, happy about my findings I walked home. Halfway Carlisle caught up with me and asked if I wanted I ride home. I got in the car and placed the vase carefully between my legs. "How was your day at work, dear?" I asked Carlisle while we drove home. "It was quiet, no emergencies at all, just a couple of little injuries I needed to treat." he said and I smiled. I was proud of my husband, he could resist human blood so well that I almost envied him. But then again, he had years and years of practice. He threw himself in medical studies when he thought he was strong enough to resist human blood. And now he helped humans, because it made him happy.

When we came home, he kissed me and got upstairs to his study. He needed to read one of his medical journals and check up some files of his patients. I put the flowers in their vase and placed it where the broken one stood. I fitted perfectly, I looked around the if I could find something to do, when I found a couple of notes on the counter. The first one I found was Lilly's, the second one, seemed to be some sort of reply on the first one.

 _Lills & Matt(Esme, Carlisle & Edward),_

 _Emmett and I are out to find Alice and Jasper. We're planning on exploring town with the two of them. We'll be home tonight too, with Alice and Jasper. See you tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Rosie._

I smiled when I saw the note, I knew already the two girls were friends before their vampire lives but I didn't knew they were still that close. I had never heard one of them call the other by those names. The only one who called Rose, Rosie was Emmett. And the only who said Lills to Lilly was Matt. But probably the girls did use those names only on notes. I didn't mind after all, I was glad they all got along so well. Yeah we had our days with some fights here and there, but that's typical sibling stuff. The last fight ended up in Emmett missing an arm and Matt missing both of his thumbs. But I still wondered why Matt lost his thumbs, I mean they made up and sorted things out. But then again, Matt was the mind reader after all, so maybe he picked up Lilly's thoughts and saved her the trouble by ripping off his own thumbs, since he knew it was going to happen anyway. I put down the note and walked into the garden and started gardening. I wasn't gardening that long when I heard familiar voices. Lilly and Matt were home. "Okay, okay. I surrender, I'll give you your thumbs back as soon as we're back home." Lilly said laughing. Before I knew it the two of them came rolling out of the forest laughing and fake fighting. I shook my head and sighed, I could feel the lust they both had. I knew Lilly hadn't realized she was projecting it. "Welcome home, Lilly and Matt." I said to make myself known. The fake fighting stopped and I felt relieved when their feelings of lust were out of the air. "Hi mom, when did you came home?" Lilly asked with a smile, while she walked towards me and sat down on the porch stairs.

* * *

 ** _Why are they here, who are those two new ones, what do they want?_**

* * *

"I'm home for about an hour, Carlisle is in his study. I ran into him when I was on the way back home from the flower shop." I said and realized I was done gardening. "Oh, Rose left a note for you." I said and pointed to the counter. She stood up and walked into the kitchen while Matt followed her. "Matt, I think we need to talk." I said and he came outside again. "What's wrong, mom?" he asked and I smiled. I heard Lilly giggle at the note and walk upstairs. "It's nothing really. But I wanted to have a chat with you, like mother to son." I explained and he nodded while he sat down on the porch stairs. I walked towards him and sat down next to him. "When Lilly and you came rolling out of the forest, she unknowingly projected your lust feelings. It made me feel kind of uneasy. It's not the first time it happened, and I know Edward set you some rules, and Carlisle and I totally agree with him, but I just wanted to let you know, that I don't get mad if the two of you did go any further. I also know Lilly wouldn't let that happen, because she would never break her uncle's rules." I said and he nodded shyly. "Mom, I know Lilly and I said we wanted to get married in two years from now in the summer, but I have a feeling she wouldn't mind if it's earlier. Every time when we're alone the tension gets worse, but I want to do this right, not like Emmett and Rose. Because we would do it this way if we were human adults too. I know she wants to wait until we're married." he said and I nodded. "What do you want, Matt? Wait another two years or do you want to wait until next summer?" I asked him. "I think I want to wait until next summer, but how do I ask Lilly about this? Maybe my feeling about her don't mind getting married sooner is completely wrong." he said and I nodded in understanding. "I think you should ask her, when you get her alone. If you know if she wants the same, we'll talk about further arrangements." I said and stood up while he nodded.

* * *

 **Carlisle POV**

I heard Lilly knock on my door and said she could come in. "Welcome home, daddy. How was work?" she asked interested. "Nothing much, a couple of little injuries I needed to treat." I said, glad that I was done with my medical journal and the files I needed to check. "I've just finished the last file of one of my patients. Was there something you wanted to ask, or to talk about?" I asked interested, I knew there was something up. I heard Esme talk with Matt about their building lust for each other and to re-plan their wedding to next summer. "Yeah, I wanted to talk about something." she said and I nodded, while I pointed to the chair opposite of mine. She sat down and looked at her hands. "I.. I.. want to know more about my gift. Is it possible I project things without my knowledge?" she asked and I was baffled. "That's indeed possible, princess. How come you wanted to about that?" I asked and she looked at me with a fearful look in her eyes. "I..I.. I think I projected some of the lust Matt and I felt toward Esme when we came home. I could feel she felt uneasy all of a sudden." she explained and I nodded chuckling. "I felt it too, princess. But don't you worry about it. I think Jasper could help you to refine your gift." I said and she nodded, I knew this wasn't everything she wanted to talk about. "There is something else, is it, princess?" I asked and once more she nodded shyly. "I don't want to wait two more years to get married." she blurted out, and I grinned.

"But I don't know how to tell Matt about it. Every time when we're alone our lust grows but I just can't take it further on. I promised uncle Edward I would wait, and I know he would kill me and Matt if we took it further on." she said and I nodded. "I think he feels the same, maybe the two of you should talk about it when you're alone." I said with a smile, while I remembered the words my wife spoke just three minutes ago to our son. She nodded and stood up and walked over towards me where she crawled on my lap. "Thank you, daddy." she said smiling while she gave me a hug, she stood up again and left the room. She closed the door and walked towards her own room and got in.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I felt nervous, I needed to talk to Matt about the wedding, but I didn't know how to. Daddy told me he thought Matt felt the same way about it, but I didn't know why he would think about this the same way as I did. I heard Matt walking up and down in the garden, I walked up and down in my room. I heard footsteps on the stairs and I stopped pacing. I faced the window and walked toward it. I watched Matt pacing up and down, and he looked just as nervous as I was. It looked like he was trying to figure out something just like I was trying to, his forehead was frowned, and I knew he was thinking about something. "Baby girl, can I come in?" Esme asked, and I replied she could. "What's wrong, mom?" I asked and she smiled. "Nothing special really, just wanted to ask you something." she said and I nodded. "I talked with Carlisle about something I discussed with Matt, and he told me you kind of discussed the same thing with Carlisle, and I figured out that both of you want to talk about something to each other. I heard your pacing, and I watched Matt for a while he is still pacing, did you realize you were projecting your nerves?" she asked and I shook my head. "I'm so sorry mom, as soon as Jasper is home I'll ask him to help me refine my gift, so I can't project anything without my knowledge anymore." I said and she nodded. "But what I wanted to ask is, if you both want to talk about the same thing why don't you go downstairs, or call Matt in here to talk about it? It will happen after all, it's not so strange if you took the first step." she said eventually and I knew mom was right. "Maybe I should take the first step. But I haven't figured out the right things to say, mom." I said and she smiled at me. "Just say what you feel, honey." she said and stood up. "Think about it, and talk to him." she said before she locked the door again.

I started pacing once more, after I opened up the windows in my room. The pacing around in my room started to irritate me and I walked up to the window, I let out a sigh and watched Matt, sitting down in the grass still thinking. _Should I let him with his musings, or should I go down and sit down next to him_ ran through my mind and I smiled. His back was turned to the windows and I silently jumped out of my window and walked up to him. In silence I sat down next to him, while he was still musing about something. My thoughts started running through my mind again and I stared into nothing while thinking. If we planned on to marrying next summer, I wanted to know for sure it was the right thing to do. I was sure I loved him, and that I wanted to spent my full vampire life with him. As far as I knew, we both knew everything about each other by now. There was only one thing left to do, before we actually could get married, I wanted to be able to control my ability so I never could project any emotions without my knowledge ever again.

* * *

 ** _Hope those new ones won't cross the treaty lines…_**

* * *

I was startled out of my musings when I heard footsteps approaching the house. I recognized them immediately, it was uncle Edward. I looked to my right and found Matt still thinking deeply, he hadn't heard Edward yet which surprised me since had a hearing that was just as perfect as mine. When I heard the door close I smiled, Edward was happy he seemed to have found some new sheet music and walked to his piano immediately. _Hi, uncle Edward. Welcome home_ I thought to him with a smile on my face, I would check out the sheet music later. "Thank you, little one." he replied and I noticed his voice startled Matt. I laid down my head on his shoulder after I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. "Finally done thinking? You deep thinker." I said with a giggle and he kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I guess so, my love. Maybe we should talk." he said and I nodded. "I wanted to suggest the same thing, love." I said with a smile. "Can we go to the beach again? I like how quiet it is over there." I said to him and he nodded while he helped me on my feet, like he always did. He was such a gentleman in any kind of way, if I let him have his way, he would carry me to the beach, even though it wasn't necessary anyway. Together we ran the long way to the beach, until we were only three blocks away from it, then we started walking hand in hand, in a strange way I liked acting like a human. We walked through the sand barefoot and sat down on our spot where we always sat when we were at the beach.

"I…" we started in unison, when we realized it we started laughing. "You go first." I said and he looked at me like he did when he proposed to me. "I can't wait much longer to get married." he said and I started laughing once more. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" he asked pouting and I stopped laughing and looked at him with passion in my eyes. "That's the same thing I wanted to talk to you about." I explained and he looked at me with the same passion in his eyes as I had. "Two years is too long, I think we should marry next summer, if you like to?" he asked me and I nodded with a smile on my face. "We should, Mattie. If we wait any longer, I know for sure we will rip our clothes off each other before we are even married. Autumn has just started, I think we can manage to don't go any further for another six months." I said and he nodded in agreement, even though we both knew we wanted each other right then and there. I started thinking again. _What if we couldn't manage another six months, and we would regret our impulses right after we gave in? Edward would kill us if he found out about it. But then again, Matt and I were both adults. But avoiding any feeling of lust would be like torture, they are all around in the house, due to Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice. We can't banish them from the house only because Matt and I want to behave, until we're married. If we banished ourselves out of the house, Esme would be distraught_ ran through my mind. "You shouldn't think about what ifs, my love. We've managed for two years now, another six months wouldn't be a problem." Matt answered my thoughts and I gave him a small smile. "Mattie, you know as well as I do, how we get, when we do only kiss passionately. We both know how hard it is for both of us to stop from going any further." I said with a sigh, while he pushed me into the sand. "Don't worry so much, my love. We managed to stop before, so why wouldn't we manage those six months left to our wedding?" he said purring before he gave me a passionate kiss. He broke off the kiss and looked at me with fire in his eyes. "But if we can't manage, do you really think we would regret it?" he asked me softly with a smile on his face. I shook my head and purred softly, it felt right, but I couldn't break another promise I made.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

I knew we wouldn't regret any outbursts of lust, but we would regret breaking a promise we both made to each other and her uncle. If we gave in, the others would smell it we both knew that, since we smelled it when Rose and Emmett had sneaked out to get some. _I would never regret if we gave in, but everyone would smell it if it happened and then uncle Edward knows we've broken our promise_ I picked up Lilly's disappointed thoughts. _This is going to be a hard goal to achieve, but we'll manage I guess_ she thought insecure and I nodded. She lifted up her head and gave me another passionate kiss, and rolled us in another position before she crawled on top of me again. She kept on kissing me passionately, while I tried to sit up straight. My lust increased, while I tried to resist it and not to rip her shirt into pieces. _Oh god!_ I heard Lilly's thoughts and I felt her lust washing over me. She took off her shirt and I did the same but buried my hands in the sand. The fire in her eyes was recognizable I knew I had the same look in my eyes, while she watched at my chest appreciative. Her hands slowly ran up and down my chest, I couldn't stand that she was only watching me and ran her hands up and down my bare chest so I attacked her lips again with mine and once more we were kissing passionately while my hands ran up and down her spine.

When I heard a familiar whistle it startled me, and I looked behind me. Lilly's face fell into shock and tried to hide her almost naked chest, with her shirt. There were Emmett and Jasper, watching us while they whistled at us. "Emmett! Get back here, right now! What's so interesting over there anyway?" I heard Rose yell. Lilly put on her shirt as quickly as she could and rolled into the sand, like nothing had happened. "It's Matt and Lilly!" Emmett beamed, and I heard approaching two pair of heels. "You're still here?" Rose asked Lilly. "Uhm, not exactly. We went home for a while, and came back to talk some things through. I'll tell you when we get home. We have to tell the others as well." she said and Rose nodded. "Let's go home." Rose said to Emmett, Jasper and Alice before she turned around and walked away with the others following her. "How is it possible we didn't heard Emmett and Jasper approaching us?" Lilly asked anxious, and I looked at apologetically. "I'm so sorry, my love. I wasn't paying attention to the thoughts around us, since our little adventure distracted me a little." I said and she giggled, while she ran a finger up and down my chest. "I think we need to head home, my love. If we don't want Emmett telling about what he saw." I said, and she sighed and ran her hands up and down my chest one more time before getting up.

* * *

 **Emmett POV**

"Did you see that, Jazz? They were going hot and heavy! And I thought they didn't do it, before they got married!" I beamed to Jasper and he smiled. "I don't think they were planning on going any further than that, they know what they're doing." he answered. "Emmett!" Rosie warned me. "Don't you dare to think about what you saw at that beach, Edward would kill them!" she said and I nodded, I would do too if she were my niece. Slowly we walked home, to give the two of them the time to reach home before we did. When we finally came home, we found Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Matt and Lilly in the living room. "Good, you're finally home." Matt said and we nodded before we sat down with them. "We have to tell you guys something." Matt said and we all looked puzzled. "Well, mom and dad kind of know about this already. But Lilly and I decided to get married next summer." he announced to us. "Awesome! My little sis is getting married in six months!" I beamed and the others started laughing, while Alice looked a little guilty. "What's up, Ali?" I asked. "Uhm… I… I already knew that. The moment they decided, I got a vision of it." she explained and I nodded. "Now I know, why you're look was so weird when were on our way to the beach." I said, now she was the one who nodded. I wondered if she saw that thing we saw at the beach coming too, but I didn't asked when I saw Edward's eyes widen. "You caught them on what?!" Edward said suddenly, which startled me. Rose rolled her eyes on me, Alice looked at me like she wanted to destroy me, Jasper growled, and Lilly and Matt looked at me if they saw a ghost, while Carlisle and Esme looked somewhat puzzled.

"Uh… Uhm.. It was nothing really. They were just kissing nothing more, nothing less." I said quickly while Edward started growling. "Don't lie to me Emmett! I saw something different in your mind!" he growled and I sighed. "It was nothing, I swear, Edward. It was just some passionate kissing without shirts." I said, and I heard more growls at me. I looked apologetically at Lilly and Matt, but if looks could kill I was six feet under by now. "You're going to lose another limb again, Emmett!" Lilly hissed at me, and Rose jumped in front of me, looking furious. "This time, it's MY turn, Lills." she said and dragged me out of the house into the woods. The last thing I saw was Edward's look at his face when he looked at Lilly and Matt.

* * *

 ** _There's some weird tension in the air, what's going on…_**

* * *

 **Edward POV**

 _This time he really went too far! I banish him from any sexual intercourse and he'll lose his manly hood for a week!_ I heard Rose scream mentally, the look on my face had to be full of shock and disgust. I knew Matt heard it too and the look on his face showed shock, and disgust. When Rose's words sank in with Lilly she look horrified, and she wanted to jump off the couch. But fell down on it when she heard the terrifying screams that came out of the woods. She looked in horror at Matt, Jasper and me before she looked at Alice who's face showed the same look as hers. "That's so cruel!" she said suddenly and we all nodded. I hadn't observed Matt was shirtless when he came in, until now. Emmett's thoughts replayed in my mind, and Matt's eyes widened, frantically he ran upstairs to put on another shirt. I chuckled when he came rushing down again with a new shirt on. "What?" he asked and I shook my head grinning. "You should've seen your face, when the images got through in your mind, hilarious!" I said and he growled, while Lilly held out the shirt he was wearing before. "I don't care what happened at the beach. You two are adults and engaged, besides Matt, it's your job to protect her now. I will help when it's necessary, but I can't protect her for the rest of her vampire life." I said with a smile and I knew he would understand.

"I know she can't break that one promise, she doesn't want to disappoint me." I added and they both nodded. I knew for a while now I needed to let go of my little niece and my urge to protect her from everything. I was ashamed of my behavior towards both of them, I even tried to protect her from the only person who had the right to be her protector, her mate. I heard Emmett pleading, to Rose, but she stood her ground while she stalked towards the house to hide his manly hood. Emmett came in after her and followed her upstairs begging, after they had reached her room she started yelling at him. "Uh oh, this can't be good." Lilly said and I nodded. I stood up and walked over to my piano, hoping Matt and Lilly would join me playing, and they did, for a little while. I heard Alice and Jasper go into the woods, to explore them some more and decided to join them. The three of us ran through the woods and enjoyed the silence, I knew Matt's gift was still working. So I didn't have to worry something went wrong at home.

* * *

 **Lilly POV**

I felt Rose's anger grow, and I sighed. "Matt, can we leave, please? Rose's anger is getting on my nerves." I said begging, while I stood up from the couch. "Let's go outside, my love. Explore some more." he said and I nodded. Together we walked outside and ran into the woods. We were running east when we heard a bloodcurdling scream and low manly growls. I pulled my nose, when I smelled an familiar stench. "Werewolves! I think Alice, Edward and Jasper are in trouble!" I said and Matt nodded. "I don't pick up Edward's thoughts. He isn't anywhere near them, but I pick up the thoughts of Alice and Jasper. I think they have split up along the way." he said to me and I nodded. I knew he started focusing on Edward's thoughts only, so he could sent him a message to go home and get Emmett and Rose. We ran towards Alice and Jasper and ran into three wolves. When I saw them I got terrified, the only thing I wanted, was to get out of here. I took Alice's hand and slowly backed off. "Matt, do something!" I said panicking. "Edward's on his way, with Rose and Emmett." he said and I sighed in relieve, soon enough I heard Edward's and Emmett's footsteps, soon followed by Rose's. As soon as they saw the wolves, Edward and Emmett jumped in front of us growling and hissing.

Suddenly I heard two pair of other familiar footsteps, and picked up familiar scents. Mom and dad were running towards us, they must have heard Alice screaming. Carlisle calmed down the boys and the wolves backed off and one of them vanished between the bushes. I was shocked when I saw a man coming out of the bushes instead of the wolf that walked into them. "I'm sorry they crossed the border, Iphraim. They are new to our family and don't know the border lines, yet. I want to introduce you to Alice and Jasper, the newest additions to my family, they actually just appeared out of nowhere into our home a couple of days ago. And the other four are my wife and our newest adoptive children, Lilian, Emmett and Rosalie. And this is my wife Esme." dad explained to the man called Iphraim. The man only nodded at us, and we gave him a little smile. "Apologies accepted, Carlisle. Make sure they learn the borders fast, before there will be accidents." the man said and Carlisle nodded, they shook hands and both of them turned around. Emmett and Rose already left fighting once more after introductions and I sighed. Mom and dad headed home too, while Alice, Jasper and Edward followed them. "Where would you like to go? I know you don't want to be at home while Rose and Emmett are fighting like that." Matt said and I smiled. "Can we go back to the beach, I love the view and quietness over there." I said and he nodded. "I'll let the others know through Edward." he said and after that we sped off to the beach. We ran a couple of miles before I thought of something I would love to do at the beach at night. "I need to get home, I need to change some of my clothes." I said, and he looked curious at me, until he picked up my thought and started smirking.

"You won't need those. I promise I won't look at you." he said softly while I looked at him suspiciously. "I going to keep you on that one." I said and ran off towards the beach. We reached the beach and sat down for a while. "You go first, then I know for sure you won't peek." I said with a smile and he started to take off his clothes. I turned around and waited until I heard him diving into the water. While he was swimming under the water, I took off my clothes quickly and dived into the water too. Enjoying the water I swam towards him while he was looking towards the horizon, and climbed on his back. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and looked the same direction as he did. "It's beautiful! Can't we stay here until the sun comes up?" I asked whispering and he nodded. "Sure, we can. I would love to spend another night alone with you." he answered and I giggled. Before I could do something about it, I felt his hands reaching for my arms and he pulled me in front of him so he could face me. I giggled like a teenager and put my arms around his neck, while I crossed my legs around his waist. Even though I knew he wanted to see my naked body, he kept his promise. I knew if we would see each other completely naked, we could never resist the lust we both had for each other. I sighed and put down my head against his chest. He held me tight, while I sighed once more. "What's wrong, my love?" he whispered in my ear. "Nothing much, I'm happy and content, that's all." I said smiling into his chest. "Let's go for another dive." I said and I felt his grip loosen. I dived out of his arms and swam away, enjoying the water I was glad I didn't have to go to the surface to breath.

* * *

 **Matt POV**

Like Lilly, I loved to swim, I knew she wanted to get her swimsuit instead of being naked, like I was. But I held my promise and didn't look at her naked body. She dived slowly out of my arms, while I was still staring into the horizon. She swam for a while before I couldn't see her in the water anymore. _I think I'm going to sit at the beach for a while_ she thought to me and I smiled, and waited until she would ask me to join her. However, I still needed to put on my clothes but I guess she thought that through. _I'm dressed_ she thought to me and I turned around. "I'll turn around, love. I promise I won't peak." she said softly, and I saw her turning her back on me. Quickly I walked out of the water and got dressed. "I'm ready, my love." I whispered and she turned around quickly before falling in my arms again, with agony written all over her face. "What's wrong, Lills?" I asked, while she shook her head and I listened closely to the thoughts of strangers. I found one specific thought that shocked me, and it wasn't Lilly's. I felt agony washing over me and I looked at Lilly, she couldn't keep the feelings with her. "Please, get me out of here." she crooked and I nodded. I couldn't stand if she felt what someone was going through. I let her climb on my back and ran home as fast as I could, she was much faster than me after all. Even though she was only feeling someone's agony, and she was capable of walking I wanted to carry her home.

When we were near the house I remembered, Lilly wanted to see the sunrise, so I turned left and took her to an open field that was a perfect spot to see the sunrise. Her face cleared of the agony and she started smiling once more. "What was going on? You looked shocked, love." she said while looking puzzled. "I picked up the thoughts of the one who made you feel the agony, and it wasn't a pretty one." I said while nodded. "But when we were a couple of yards away from that person, it became clear to me he or she was just having a nightmare." I said and she nodded once more. We sat down and she curled up against me and watched towards the horizon. While she was watching toward the horizon, I looked around the field and realized how much I've missed this place. It was just up a small hill and had a view over the river near Forks. When we lived here a decade ago, I came here often, just to sit and think. It was the perfect spot for being alone and straighten up your thoughts. The trees around us lead you into the woods or back home. There were a few flowers, but not as much as the meadow had, that Edward found a decade ago. I realized Lilly was also looking around in awe when she spoke up. "It's beautiful out here, I like the view, but the quietness is the best thing about it. We should come here more often." she said with a smile and I nodded in agreement. She loved being outside, that was one of the many things I liked about her. It was also one of the many things we had in common.

Since we moved, we both hadn't touched our instruments. Hopefully we would find some time in between the wedding arrangements to play our favorite songs for a while. But she still needed to design the dresses for the wedding, and she still needed to design one dress more since Jasper and Alice joined us. What she had in mind I didn't know, she was pretty good at keeping it secret for all of us, except the girls knew about it I guess. The sun started rising slowly and I heard Lilly gasp. "It's absolutely beautiful." She gushed and I nodded with a smile.

* * *

 ** _Need to check the treaty line, we need to keep the humans save…_**

* * *

 **Esme POV**

We were all busy with the preparations for Lilly's and Matt's wedding, but I missed them playing their instruments, even Edward and Rose hadn't played in a while. Rose and Emmett were still fighting, actually Rose finally stopped yelling at him but she refused to say anything to him. I sighed and got back to my sketches, with Rose pointing out some things she knew Lilly would love and I nodded. "We could do that, Rose. It fits perfectly." I said smiling and looked up when I heard Matt's and Lilly's voices. _Finally, they're home_ ran through my mind. "Welcome home, you two. Where have you been?" I asked smiling and beckoned them towards me. They came closer and both took a look at my latest sketches where I put in Rose's ideas. "It's lovely mom, don't you change anything about it anymore." they both said and I smiled. "Well these minor adjustments were Rose's ideas." I said pointing out my alterations in my last sketch. They both nodded while Lilly walked up to her piano and slowly started playing. I put away my sketches and turned around to see Matt and Rose join in on their violin and harp. Halfway through the music Edward came rushing down the stairs and join in with them. Emmett came slowly down the stairs with Carlisle, Jasper and Alice following him. They all sat down and after a little while Jasper ran upstairs and came down with a guitar, and took his place next to Lilly and joined in. The others didn't pay attention to the new instrument that joined in but I saw Emmett and Carlisle have the same look on their faces as I had. "I didn't know Jasper played." I whispered to Alice and she nodded with a big grin on her face.

"I knew for a long time, but I don't know why he didn't play in the first place when we got here. But I guess I understand now." she explained whispering to me, while I nodded and listened. Once they were done, the only one who was still playing was Jasper. Lilly, Rose, Edward and Matt looked at him in awe and when he was done playing too everyone applauded for him.

* * *

 **Jasper POV**

After a short while of listening to them playing their music I felt the urge to play with them, so I got up and ran up to my room to get my guitar. When I came down I took my place next to Lilly and joined in. I got lost in the music and didn't realize the others had stopped playing, so I kept playing. When I was done playing they all applauded for me and I bowed. "You play very well." Edward and Matt said in unison and I nodded. "I didn't know you played?" Rose and Lilly said in unison and I laughed, when I saw them both looking puzzled I explained. "I thought it was funny when the both of you said the same thing, just like Edward and Matt did. But I played since I could remember. I loved playing guitar and I still do." I explained to them with a smile, and they started laughing. "I think it's time to get back to my designs for the wedding." Lilly stated and got up stairs, followed by Rose and Alice.

What Lilly had in mind for the girls we all didn't know. Well I guess Esme knew but she was busy with her own sketches. She took her sketches and showed them to us and we all thought the same thing, it was perfect. When the girls got upstairs, we continued to play, it was kind of relaxing. I was glad I found something I had in common with my new found siblings, although my favorite subject was the civil war. After a while we had enough of playing music and decided to get to know each other a little better. Since we knew each others stories by now, we talked about our interests instead. "I've always loved to play music, and I never thought my niece would be as talented as I was." Edward told us, which made us all nod. "Lilly is very talented, just as Rose, Matt and you are." I replied with a smile. "But I also like to spend time with the family and reading." Edward added. "I like playing music too, but I love to read about the civil war, although I was in it, it's interesting to know what people wrote about it. I can tell you not to believe everything they wrote about it." I told them, while they nodded. Even Emmett and Matt told their favorite things to do, of course Matt and Emmett's favorite time spending moments were with their girls, same for me though. After a couple of hours we all got a little bored, since we told each other a lot about our self and Matt, Emmett and I started to miss our other halves. "How long does it take to make sketches of dresses?!" I exclaimed, while the others chuckled. "I can tell you they want nothing better than perfect, especially Lills. And probably she hasn't perfected the bridesmaids dresses or her own." Edward told us, while he smiled. "She's very talented you know. I'll show you some sketches from Esme's wedding dress." he added, while he got upstairs, and knocked softly at Lilly's door. When he came down he had a couple of papers in his hands, and showed them to me. "She's talented. I figure the dresses looked exactly like these?" I asked while he nodded.

* * *

 **Edward POV**

I saw Jasper's jaw drop when he looked at Lills' sketches of Esme's wedding dress. If he was impressed by that, he should see the real deal, so I walked toward Esme and asked her quietly if I could show Jasper her wedding dress, Esme happily obliged and I ran upstairs to get it. When I came down again, Jasper was still engrossed by the sketches, so I tapped his shoulder. He looked up and once again his jaw dropped. "That, came from here?!" he asked with wide eyes and I nodded. "It's wonderful… no that's not even the right word for it. It's amazing! It perfectly matches with those sketches. She is more than talented, Edward." he said, and I could only agree with that. I knew for sure my little niece would go to college one day and major with fashion. After a little talk about Esme's and Carlisle's wedding I brought back the sketches and the dress, and went downstairs again. Once I came down Matt, Emmett and Jasper had gone, but I found them fairly quickly in our yard wrestling. Jasper and Emmett were wrestling, Matt was just watching and enjoying it. I had to say Jasper was fairly good at it, but then again, he was chosen by one Maria who needed an army to gain more territory and Jasper was her chosen one to be her puppet. I actually felt for him, since he was just like Lills an empath he felt every single emotion when he had to kill his human pray and the no longer good for use soldiers.

I was proud of him, how he converted to our diet once he met Alice. Although it was with some difficulty he stayed on the wagon, although, that's what Alice told us. His reason to convert to our diet was very brave and I understood. He was tired of feeling guilty after every single human he killed for food, so he decided to follow Alice's diet of course he had slipped up one time or another, but since they never stayed at one place for longer than a day or two it didn't matter. But since he was more used to humanblood, he needed to feed more often than we did, and at this time I wasn't sure when he needed to feed again, but I guess Alice did know. "What are you guys up to?" a voice startled me from my musings and I jumped a little because of that. When I turned around I looked into the goldenbrown eyes of my niece. "Jasper and Emmett are wrestling, Matt and I are watching. Jasper's good at it." I told her, while she nodded and went outside to sit with Matt. I hadn't realized Rose and Alice were already outside sitting at the porch watching them, so I was surprised when I saw them. I greeted them both and took a seat next to my blonde sister. "How did the sketching session go?" I asked Rose, not that I wanted to know how the dresses came out, but I was interested in their progress. "It went fine, the bridesmaids dresses are finished, but Lilly's dress needs some more work on it before we can send the sketches to the seamstress." she answered with a smile and I nodded.

After the little wrestling match Emmett and Jasper took a seat with their respected other halves. _Silk or velvet or satin? Maybe I should talk about fabrics with Alice, she seems to know a lot about it…_ Lilly's thoughts hit me, and I looked up. "If you don't want me to know what your wedding dress is going to be like, stop thinking about fabrics and stuff." I said chuckling, while Lilly turned her head and childishly stuck her tongue out. "Even if I think about fabrics you wouldn't figure it out." she retorted, while I laughed softly. "Point taken, little one." I said while I stood. "Who's in for a little wrestling match?" I asked while nobody answered. "Lills? You up?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Why do you think no one replies or volunteers, Eddie?" Emmett boomed, while I growled at his nickname for me. "Don't call me Eddie!" I growled as a warning. "You cheat!" he retorted while pointing at his head. "It's not like I could turn it off like Matt can, Emmett!" I roared. "Guys, cut it out!" Lilian said, while she stood and walked toward the field. "Well, are you coming or what?" she dared me, and I took it. "I think, Jazz and I are going for a hunt." Alice said while they both stood and sped into the forest. "Come on then, uncle Eddie!" she challenged me, and I smiled. "No fair! Why can she call you Eddie and I can't?" Emmett protested, while I growled viciously at him. His distraction tactic worked since I didn't pay attention to Lills she tackled me at an instant. "You call this challenging, uncle?" she asked, while she backed off and took her defensive position once more. It went on like that for a while and we both had our share of winnings.

Halve way our wrestling match we froze when a earpiercing scream came out of the forest. Our siblings stood at once and our adoptive parents were with us instantly. When Lilly and I lost our frozen state we sped off into the forest, and followed the scent of Alice and Jasper. Soon enough we found them and were joined by our parents and siblings, finding Alice and Jasper cornered by three wolves.

* * *

 **Lily POV**

Edward and I froze when an earpiercing scream reached us. _ALICE!_ ran through my mind and when our parents and siblings had joined us, Edward and I sped off. Since we both were the fastest we reached them quickly, only to find them in a bunch of trouble. Probably they forgot where the treaty line was and crossed it. As fast as I could I grabbed Alice and Jasper. "Iphraim, I'm sorry." I heard my father say to the biggest of the three wolves. "They crossed the treaty line, Carlisle." Edward translated for him. The three wolves showed us their teeth and growled fiercely, which made me step backwards and almost trip over someone's feet. "Iphraim, it's a misunderstanding. We explained them where the treaty lines were, but since their new to our family they need to get used to it. It was never their intention to cross it on purpose." Carlisle explained them, with me still sitting on the ground, trying to indentify whose feet I tripped on. When I looked up I saw Matt's kind eyes and reaching out his hand, to help me up. I took it with a smile and got up. "He says to make sure it doesn't happen again, and he wants to get introduces to our new additions, so he can add them to the treaty." Edward translated once more, while Carlisle nodded. "You've met my wife, Esme and my new children Rosalie, Lilian, Emmett, Jasper and Alice before." he said while he pointed to each of us. "Edward and Matthew you already met a couple of decades ago." he said, and the wolf nodded. "He says it's a pleasure to meet them, and he'll make sure they will be added to the treaty." Edward translated. "He asks if you want to introduce them to the rest of us." My uncle said, and Carlisle nodded once more. "Meet Iphraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II." Carlisle said and pointed to each of the wolves. "It's a pleasure to meet you." we all said in unison, while I kept an eye on them suspiciously. Trying not to breath I backed off some more.

"They'll be back in a minute." Edward suddenly said, and when I looked up I saw the wolves were vanished. "Where did they go?" I asked, but before anyone could answer there were three men in front of us. "Let's make this a proper meeting." one of the men said, and Carlisle nodded.

* * *

 **Iphraim POV**

The two golden eyed cold ones trespassed our border and the female had screamed loudly. Which resulted in the red haired cold one to appear with a female redhead, which grabbed the other two when the others had arrived. After a while I decided it was for the best if we changed back to our human forms since they actually didn't form a real threat to us and it seemed to be nothing more than a misunderstanding. "Let's make this a proper meeting." I said, and the blonde cold one nodded. "I'm Iphraim Black, chief of the quileutes and the Alpha of this pack." I told the cold ones. I didn't think one of them would come forward and introduce him of herself but the redhead female came up first. She seemed a brave one. "It's a pleasure to meet you mister Black. I'm Lilian Antoinette Demoncieur Cullen." she introduced herself, while she held out her hand which I took and shook. "Edward is my uncle." she added with a little smile, and I looked up at the red haired boy who nodded as a conformation. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, young one." I said to the girl who seemed friendly. After her the blonde female introduced herself as Rosalie Christina Hale and told me she was before this life and still was friends with the red haired girl. The woman who stood next to their leader introduces herself after that as Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen and as the leaders wife and mother of the others. All to soon she's followed by a burly boy who's pretty muscular even for cold one standards who goes by the name of Emmett Dale McCarthy Cullen, who was followed by another blonde male whose name was Jasper Whitlock. The last who introduced herself was Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, but preferred to be called Alice. After that they shook hands with Levi and Quil too. Who introduced themselves. After all those official introductions, I turned to Carlisle. "I'll make sure they are all added to our treaty. Make sure this was the first and last time they cross the borders. Next time we will attack them." I told him and he nodded. After another hand shake we all turned and left.

"Cullen added a lot, don't you think?" I asked Levi and Quil. "He did, but I think we won't find much trouble with them. They may be our natural enemies but they seem to be very friendly and polite." they both said, while I nodded. "But we still need to patrol the borders, just in case some nomads are passing through or when there are some cold ones who aren't welcome, even if they're not welcome with the Cullens." I told them, while they nodded we changed to our wolf forms and ran back home.

* * *

 **Alice POV**

"Wolves! What the hell! You told us there was a treaty line, but you forgot to mention we would be attacked by wolves when we crossed it, even if it wasn't on purpose?!" I yelled toward Carlisle. "Alice, calm down. I did explain why the treaty line was there and where it was and what could happen if you crossed it, am I right Jasper?" Carlisle asked, while Jasper nodded. "You've been lucky they didn't attack you at once, but just drove you back over the treaty line instead. Probably it was because of your eyes they didn't attack at once." he told us, while we nodded. "Sorry, we've caused trouble with the wolves. We really didn't cross it on purpose." I told Carlisle while he smiled and nodded. "I thought so." he said with a smile, and I hugged him. "Thank you for saving us." I said, and I hugged them all one by one, even Jasper did. "Did you have an opportunity to hunt anyways?" Lilly asked suddenly, while we both nodded. "A little, but I think Jasper has to go again in a day or two. But for now we both had enough adventure for a day." I told her. I really had enough adventure for one day with this encounter with the wolves. I had a lot of fun with Rose and Lilly when we were making the sketches of the dresses we are going to wear at the wedding and Lilly possessed a real talent for it too. It was one of the things Lilly and I had in common, and I knew for sure we both ended up in college majoring in fashion design. Rose on the other told us she had more affinity with technical stuff, I'm still wondering what she actually meant with that, but I guess I'll find out sooner or later. "Let's get to our room, Jazz." I said, and with that we both got upstairs and into one of our rooms.

 **N/A: Hope you liked it. Please let me know via the review button what you think. The wolves in this story aren't the wolves we know from the movies and books, although they're their ancestors.**


End file.
